My Goddess, My Heart
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: When I first caught her scent, I turned my wanting into hate. Later, as my cold yet sparkling hand touched her warm flesh, sunlight streamed through the trees making her skin glow as golden as the sun. Bella was an immortal! Complete summary inside!
1. Savage Desire

**Title: My Goddess, My Heart**

**Disclaimer: **I have no claims over the characters of Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Rated M**

**AU Story**

**Summary: **_When I first caught her scent, I turned my wanting into hate. Later, as my cold yet sparkling hand touched her warm flesh, sunlight streamed through the trees making her skin glow as golden as the sun. Bella was an immortal. It was the day that secrets were spilled and lives changed forever. I had at last found a reason for my eternal life, someone who understood my pain._

**Chapter 1: Savage Desire**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko _

**Edward POV **

Every human mind in the school was buzzing with thoughts of Bella Swan. Her father, Charlie, had moved back early last year. And now, father and daughter were together again in Forks as well. I, however, couldn't see what everyone was talking about. As I walked inside the cafeteria to meet my family, the thoughts of all the students, including Jessica Stanley, entered my mind.

"_Oh, him? That's Edward Cullen. He's__** so**__ hot - not like I care or anything."_

I couldn't help the smirk of a smile that found its way onto my lips at hearing that. Not looking in her direction, I just kept walking toward the table that my family used. Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett-- he had his arm draped over her shoulder, pulling her close. Alice was almost sitting in Jasper's lap. If the school allowed it, she would have been. Then there was me, Edward. I sat on the end of the table with no one to call my own.

All of a sudden, it felt as if something was burning holes in me. I looked in the direction the strange pull of energy was coming from. It was in that moment I caught sight of two doe colored eyes looking at me. However the second that she realized that I had caught her staring at me, she looked away. I quickly sifted through people's thoughts. Once I got to Eric Yorkie I found what I wanted to know-- the girl who had been watching me was Bella Swan.

The air shifted in the room as a student ran by our table. My breath hitched in my throat as a new scent teased my senses, making my head spin.

If I would have known that I would find out what that sweet and delectable smell was I would have never went to Biology class. As it was I had no clue, so I went to bio. I was at my lab table when I got the feeling of being watched. As I lifted my head, I caught her dark brown eyes darting away again.

As she made her way inside the room and was passing her slip to Mr. Molina, the room fan blew her brown hair in every direction and with it was that wonderful and luscious yet dizzying scent. I felt my eyes darken to onyx, and I brought my right hand up to cover my mouth. Bella Swan was the source of the appealing aroma I had caught wind of in the lunchroom.

Pulling in a quick breath through my mouth, my body stiffened as she walked towards the table. I slid my chair as far away as I could. Bella's eyes took on a look of shock and hurt as she looked in my direction. As I was struggling with the predator inside me, I felt as if I was going to gag on her floral scent. Don't think for a second that it was in disgust-- well; some may have been directed at_ myself_, but never because of her. If my face looked repulsed, it was because of the fire burning in my throat, of my want for her.

An image of her warm neck beneath my lips flickered inside my head; causing more venom to pool into my mouth. I reached out with my mind and tried to probe her thoughts. Instead of feeling the slight give of her mind. My mind ran right into a barrier as thick as iron. I couldn't read this girl's thoughts. I was momentary stunned by this fact. It had never happened before.

The hour in class continued to tick by. It felt like, for once in my eternal life, I was moving slower than the humans. I did my best to stay away from her. Catching a hold of Mr. Molina's thoughts that the bell was going to ring in less than ten seconds, I was up and out of my chair a moment before the bell rang.

I was already down the hallway before she could reach me. It was in that small fraction of time I knew I had to get out of that class. I headed to the office to do just that. Luck was not on my side it would seem, for while I argued with Ms. Cope about finding a different science class, she walked through the door. The delightful scent her body gave off was madding; her scent was to me like the nectar of a flower was to a bee.

After hearing that there was nowhere else for me to switch to, I had meant to be polite and tell her that I understood and leave it at that, but my words where cold and harsh when I spoke - almost as if my own venom had seeped into them before I had said them. More along the lines of "Fine then, I guess I will have to find another way to endure it for an hour, no matter how unpleasant." As I rushed past the cause of my discomfort, my shirt grazed her arm and I felt a strange warm shock pulse through me. I merely brushed it off as what static in the air left.

Having remembered that today was Carlisle's day off, I headed for home right after school. Talking to Carlisle with Esme around wasn't something I was happy about. Esme would not want me to leave home— to leave them in fear that I would never come back. I was hoping that Carlisle would see things my way, so then all I had to do was make Esme understand why I needed to leave.

Traces of her scent still clung to my shirt. I knew I was going to have to burn it, and I really liked this shirt, too. It was just one more reason for me to hate her.

It would be much later before I learned that I couldn't hate her any more then I could kill her.

I had no idea that Carlisle would be there waiting for me to come home, but he was.

"Edward, you seem to have something on your mind. Shall we go to my office to talk?"

As Carlisle ushered me toward the stairs to his office, I couldn't help but glance around me as I looked for Esme. By honing in on her thoughts, I found that she was outside tending to her flowerbeds. She kept thinking about the different flowers she would be planting this summer and fall. I pulled myself out of her thoughts when I realized that Carlisle was watching me.

"She's doing her best to try and keep how she feels to herself. She doesn't what to make you feel pressured into staying."

I couldn't help but sigh, "She doesn't want me to go. I knew that she would feel that way. Alice told you, didn't she?"

Carlisle's ocher eyes locked with my now amber orbs.

"All she told me was that something had happened at school and you needed to talk. You know how your mother is. She just doesn't want to lose you, just like any mother. You are very much her first born, even if you are older than her. Nothing will ever make Esme love you less."

Carlisle's voice did nothing to help me decide if Esme would be all right if I left. I knew she would be fine physically. However, I truly had no desire to injure my adopted mother's un-beating heart.

Once we were inside his office, Carlisle pulled the door closed behind us.

"Now, tell me Edward. What happened at school to cause you to be so on edge?"

When I first got home, I couldn't wait to scream at him that I needed to leave for a while. Now that I had the chance to talk to him, I couldn't get my mouth to form the words. Then it all came rushing out.

"If we can't leave, then I need to leave or I'll end up killing her. Her scent is so strong and sweet it makes my head spin, and I lose all thought. It's maddening! It took every ounce of my control not to take her today right in front of those children in Biology class."

Carlisle seemed to be giving my words some thought before he spoke.

"I understand how upsetting all of this can be, but we can't just get up and leave."

I narrowed my eyes as I swung around to look at Carlisle once more.

"Why can't I go at least? I'll come back in a few years when she's gone."

However my anger was only fueled more when I caught a hold of Carlisle's thoughts.

'_If we leave now, too many questions will be asked. Just allow it to play out for now.'_

"Let it play out? So you're giving up on protecting the secret of what we are? You're willing to take the chance that I'll kill this girl?"

The second I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder, I wanted to throw him across the room. But he was older and stronger and I respected him too much. I had been angry with him a very long time ago when he had first made me, but I got over it and started to admire him for his strength and control.

"No, Edward, I'm not, because I believe that you can control yourself."

I ignored his calm voice and yelled back at him.

"And what if I can't control myself?! What if I kill her and expose us?!"

Carlisle's hand stayed on my shoulder as his eyes softened slightly.

"You'll find the will to stop yourself before you do because you won't risk becoming the monster you don't want to become."

I knew the true answer just by reading his thoughts, but I spoke anyway.

"You wouldn't let that happen. You or Alice would stop me before it got that far."

Carlisle had moved to his desk and was now flipping through one of his massive toms. He then answered my statement.

"You're right, Edward; I wouldn't let you fall that far. You have been on the wagon, so to speak, much longer than some of our family."

"But I—"

Carlisle cut me off before I could finish.

"Yes, you've taken human blood. But I will not allow you to shoulder all of the responsibility for that. Some of that blame I take fully on myself. I was the one who changed you into what you are. I am also the one who never let you choose what you wanted. It was one of the reasons I always felt you rebelled against my vision so long ago."

Carlisle marked his place in his book and closed it; his topaz eyes were soft and yet serious, as he looked right at me. His words, however, confused me.

"If you regret not giving me a choice, then why are you making me stay?"

Carlisle's gaze never wavered from me.

"If I let you go, and then have you come back here when she is gone, it would be time for our family to move on as well. What would keep you from killing her later if you ran into her? It was agreed it would be better if you could adjust yourself to her scent in ways that would make her less tempting."

I sighed in defeat as I lightly let myself fall into one of Carlisle's soft office chairs.

"How would I do that? I can barely think about keeping in control when she's near!"

It wasn't long before Carlisle was saying what he had been thinking.

"If you fed more often, your hunger won't be as great. It would make her scent more tolerable for you. You could always try talking to her, Edward. Knowing who she is as a person would help also. If you know who she is inside, then you would have more control over the blood lust."

At Carlisle's last sentence, I jumped up from the chair and started pacing.

"I've tried and it doesn't work."

Carlisle lifted an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"You've talked to the girl whose blood calls to you?"

I ran a hand through my already wild bronze hair.

"No. I haven't talked to her but I've tried to read her thoughts and I can't even see them. She's not just some girl, her name is Isabella Swan."

I heard Carlisle suck in a quick breath at hearing the name before I read his thoughts.

"Yes, she's the daughter of the police chief."

'_You should go hunt, Edward. After that, think about what I said, son.'_

I had lost this battle with Carlisle, though I'm not really sure I wanted to win in the first place. Why should I let a human girl chase me away from my family?

"Fine. I'll do what you ask just to try it, but the minute it looks like I'm right, I'm out of here."

**Alice POV**

I knew that she would be coming. I also knew that she was different. As of right now, I still hadn't figured out just how different she was. I had told Jasper, Carlisle and Esme about her, and I had tried to tell Edward that her being here would end his sadness. He just laughed at me and told me he was happy the way things were and that he was in no shape or form lonely.

I knew better--no one in my family bets against me and wins. There was most definitely something different about Bella Swan, but I just hadn't figured it out yet. There was one thing I did know -- Bella was the answer all of us had been waiting for. Edward had seen her as a problem. I just didn't see what kind of problem until Edward had met her. There was a strange savage desire burning in his eyes – it was something I had never seen in them before…and it scared me. The second I understood what had triggered that look in Edward's eyes and the vision of him planning to leave, I dialed Carlisle's number and explained what I could and told him to ask Edward the rest.

At the end of the day, Rosalie and Emmett where questioning me with their eyes when they saw Emmett's hulking SUV sitting in the parking lot instead of Edward's Volvo.

I wouldn't give them an answer. I simply tossed a smile at them, took Jasper's hand, and skipped toward the SUV.

I'd share what I knew with them later.

**Carlisle POV**

When Alice called this morning, I had to really think about why she was calling when she spoke in a soft whisper.

"_She's here, Carlisle! The girl I saw in my vision. I just know that she's going to be the one to end Edward's loneliness. Edward should be home soon and he wants to talk to you about leaving. His reaction to the new girl was a lot different than I expected." _

The phone was silent for a moment before Alice spoke again. She stressed the last five words as she spoke.

"_Whatever you do, don't let him leave, Carlisle."_

Even though I was older than Alice, there was one thing I had learned during her stay with our family: you never bet against Alice. You would just end up losing. I did my best to focus on the medical book I had been reading. I was merely skimming it. I had already memorized everything written within its pages.

My thoughts kept straying to Edward. After centuries of not being able to find someone who shared my same vision, I had selfishly made him out of loneliness. I had found him, his fragile body not strong enough to fight the disease that was raging within it. I had thought I was saving him, but had I really saved him or just caused him more pain?

Looking toward the doorway of my office, I saw my wife Esme standing there looking at me.

"You did the right thing darling. I think Alice is right. Maybe this is the one we have been looking for. You can't keep blaming yourself for everything that Edward has or hasn't done. I've had to learn that as well, my love. I think you're right - our son is strong. He will be all right in the end."

In less than a second, Esme was at my side. I held her hand within my own and brought it up to my cool lips, kissing it as I did so.

"I hope for Edward and Bella's sakes that we are right."

"We have to be, love. Out of all of us, I think Edward suffers the most. He tries to play it off as other things, but I'm his mother and I know better. Jasper knows his pain better than all of us. I think sending him to go hunting is a very good idea. It will give him time to think. I just hope he comes home once he's done."

"No worries, Esme. Edward will come home or Emmett, Jasper and I will go get him."

Esme and I both glanced up to see Alice prance into the room, her excitement over the new development for our family shining in her topaz eyes. I saw that Jasper was leaning lightly against the doorframe. He didn't look that thrilled, so it was my guess that Alice had spilled her vision to the others at last.

Jasper's golden eyes fell on me next as he looked away from Alice. He moved into the room further before he spoke.

"None of this is your fault, Carlisle. It is merely something that happened. He may not like it right now, but I trust Alice. If she says that staying here and facing this is what Edward needs, then I will stand by her and Edward."

"Thank you, Jasper, but the way I feel will remain until I see light shining in his eyes like I do the rest of you. I truly hope that Isabella Swan will be Edward's saving grace, so to speak. I take it that Emmett and Rosalie didn't take the news of your vision well?"

Alice was now perched on the corner of my desk, her dark hair as wild as it always was.

"Oh, Emmett took the news a little better than Rosalie. Like I have any control over what I see! I think the two of them went out to hunt, but don't worry, they didn't go in the direction that Edward went in."

I could only hope that Alice was correct. If Rosalie were to confront Edward now, a fight would happen, and he would leave us for sure.

**Bella POV**

I had fixed dinner for Charlie and answered as many of my aging father's questions about my wayward mother. I then made my way to my room. I missed my mother terribly, but she had told me I needed to spend time with Charlie while I could. Renee and I weren't like Charlie – well, my mother most defiantly wasn't. She was an immortal, a divine being. And me? Well, I'm a half-breed: half immortal from Renee, and half mortal because of Charlie.

No one knew the secret of what we are. I wasn't even a true immortal. It took me three to four days to heal a wound that my mother could heal in seconds. Renee had fallen in love with Charlie without meaning to. After I was born and I started to do a few things that would tell the world (and Charlie) I was different, we left.

Renee had always told me that our kind was a dying breed. I was seven when I told her that I was alone, that there was no one out there for me. That was the first time since she had left Charlie that she cried. Only this time her tears were for me, because she knew I was right. Due to my mortal side someday, maybe a hundred years from now, I would start to age - and I would die.

My fear was that the day I died would also be the end of my mother's immortal life as well. I was afraid that her sorrow over my death would be too much. However, now Renee had Phil. He was an immortal as well. He thought that he was the last one of his kind until he met my mom. Renee had told me that the minute their skin had touched, a warm shock had pulsed through them, letting them know that they were meant to be together for eternity.

It was that memory that had led me back to the strange feeling I had towards Edward Cullen when he had brushed by me. Why had that happened? Edward was a human, after all. Wasn't he?


	2. Tortured Bliss

**Title: My Goddess, My Heart**

**Disclaimer: **I have no claim on the characters of Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Rated M**

**AU Story**

**Summary: **_When I first caught her scent, I turned my wanting into hate. Later as my cold yet sparkling hand touched her warm flesh, sunlight streamed through the trees making her skin glow as golden as the sun. It was the day that secrets where spilled and lives changed forever. I had at last found a reason for my eternal life, someone who understood my pain._

_**Last Time: **_

_**Bella's POV**_

_Renee had always told me that our kind was a dying breed. I was seven when I told her that I was alone, that there was no one out there for me. That was the first time since she had left Charlie that she cried. Only this time her tears were for me, because we both knew I was right. Due to my mortal side one day, maybe a hundred years from now, I would start to age and I would die._

_My fear was that the day I died would be the end of my mother's immortal life as well, for I was afraid that her sorrow at my death would be too much. However now Renee had Phil, he was an immortal as well. He had thought that he was the last one of his kind until he met my mom. Renee had told me that the minute their skin touched a warm shock had pulsed through them, letting them know that they where meant to be together for eternity._

_It was that memory that had led me back to the strange feeling I had toward Edward Cullen when he had brushed by me; but why had it happened? After all, Edward was a human - wasn't he?_

**Chapter 2: Savage Tortured Bliss**

_TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Edward's POV**

**M**y mind was still spinning as I headed out to hunt. It was utterly unbelievable that my family had forbid me to leave. I had a feeling that Rosalie and Emmett hadn't known about Alice's talk with Carlisle and Esme. I knew that Jasper would have known and would have sided with Alice.

Up ahead of me I caught the scent of a large herd of deer; they were at least five miles away. I however, had caught the scent of a buck less then four miles from where I was now. With my crystal clear vision I spotted him right away, his large frame bearing the scars of his past battles. The rack on his head told that he had been walking the earth for almost fifteen years. I was about to change my course and head back around to where I knew the herd of deer was. The old stag had sensed my presence and decided that I was a threat. His warm breath caused two streams of smoke to form in the cold air as he snorted and stomped the ground. The stag then backed up and took off away from the other deer.

It was what my predator instincts needed - the thrill of the hunt. My body moved without effort through the trees, without breaking a single branch. I had his body pinned to the ground in seconds; he fought me at first and then crumpled beneath me. His breaths were shallow at first and then they stilled. The stag's blood seemed to satisfy the burning in my throat at first. Then I pictured Bella Swan inside my mind's eye and her scent seemed to swirl around me, causing the burning in my throat to flare up once more.

Only the blood of a predator would cool the fire in my throat. However, I wasn't sure if I was going to find what I needed, but there was no way I was going to give in. Using my lightening inhuman speed I was at least miles away in less than a few minutes. It was a feat that would have taken a human three hours to do.

My focus was on the hunt; my instincts were almost humming in my ear. When her pale yet beautiful face flashed through my mind, I felt the same shocking pulse that I had felt earlier and had brushed off. This time however I stopped, this girl had somehow overridden my primal instinct to hunt and kill. I brought my left hand up to touch my right arm, it felt warm. Unfortunately, before I could roll up my sleeve to look at my arm my salvation came in the form of a small grizzly. I wasn't really thrilled about taking his blood; bears were more of Emmett's taste.

Mountain lions were more my thing, but there were none in the area I was in, so bear it was. Upon catching sight of him, I thought he would be an easy take down. The bear however, proved me wrong, for he gave me a run for my money.

However no matter what I did, Bella appeared in my mind's eye and the spot on my arm burn more intensely.

I used my speed to get behind the bear, and did my best to grapple my arms around his front legs as he reared up. He bellowed at me and I roared back, however this did nothing to deter him. The youngster actually did his best to try and knock me down; he turned his head ever so slightly grazing my cheek with his razor-sharp teeth. My hold on him was like a vice; it was now that he started to whine. He knew he wasn't going to beat me. The bear was finally starting to give in to me; his medium frame fell forward onto the ground, his warm breath causing smoke to appear in the frosty air just like the stag. He whined again as his breaths turned to pants of exhaustion. I was the victor of this fight.

Once finished I caught a small drop of blood on my finger as it tried to escape. I was sure that my eyes were rich butterscotch now. Bella Swan's face once more invaded my head. There was no burning in my throat this time, which caused me to let out the breath I had been holding, something I did out of habit. It looked like Carlisle was right - I would have to feed more often until I could control myself around her. Not giving the strange feeling in my arm another thought, I headed quickly for home.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Once I reached home, I was greeted with anxious looks and thoughts. Esme was at my side instantly, making me smile gently at her as I read her thoughts.

"I'm fine for now Esme. It appears that Carlisle was right. I will just have to be careful and feed more often then usual, so stop fretting so much. I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled slightly at her last thought.

'_Oh, thank goodness.'_

Alice was singing something in German, the _Star Spangled Banner_ I believe. It was a good sign that she had something on her mind that she didn't want to share with me. Jasper's thoughts were of support and worry.

There was still no sign of Emmett or Rosalie, which meant they were still out for the evening. Carlisle's thoughts were quiet; he was simply reviewing some of the cases he had at the hospital. He also seemed to be very pleased that he had been correct on my needing to feed more often when planning on being around Bella.

Later on in the evening I found myself at my piano, my long fingers gliding across the keys, letting lose a sweet melody that reminded me of a meadow. The piece was no where near complete. Storing the notes in my head, I made my way up the stairs to my room. An image of her floated through my thoughts, and that was when the same warm feeling spread over the same spot it had in the forest. Only this time I had no distractions; I quickly pulled the sleeve of my shirt up.

My golden eyes widened in surprise as I took in the now discolored skin that was no longer a pale white. My fingers shook as I reached out to touch my skin. The small patch indented at my touch and it felt warmer than the skin surround it. I quickly pulled my sleeve down over my arm and ran a panicked hand through my hair. What was happening to me? Were all these years of solitude causing me to lose my mind? I paced my large room in two steps as I scanned our home for everyone. Esme had left with Alice and Jasper to go seek out Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle was still in his study, I was down the hall in one second.

"Come in, Edward."

The smile that was on Carlisle's face left the moment he caught sight of the panic in my butterscotch orbs.

"Edward, what's wrong? What happened?"

I quickly jumped in and started to tell him everything. Not just how her blood calls to me, but about the strange shock I felt when I brushed against her. I then continued on about the warm feeling I felt on my arm in the forest while I was hunting. My words were so quick that if a human would have been here they wouldn't have understood them. Last of all I told him what had happen mere seconds before I came to him.

Carlisle then asked to see my arm, to which I pulled up the sleeve and offered it to him. I didn't move as he touched my marble skin until he brushed the place on my arm I had told him about. My body flinched without warning.

"Your fingers are cold, Carlisle."

I had seen his eyes widen the second he touched the skin there. He appeared just as stunned by my body's reaction to his touch as I was.

"I wish I had an answer, Edward, as of right now I have none. However, I can tell you that you are most definitely not losing your mind. I can see the difference of your skin with my own eyes. We shall keep this to ourselves for now - I do not wish to worry Esme more. I will start doing research right away."

Carlisle's eyes were serious as he continued to look at me.

"Edward, come to me if anything else starts to feel strange."

I nodded and numbly walked from the room. Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself outside the Swan home. Isabella was asleep in her bed. I chuckled to myself when I remembered the thoughts I had read today; she preferred Bella over Isabella. I would have to keep that in mind for tomorrow. The bed creaked loudly as Bella rolled over quickly in her sleep, mumbling something in her sleep that I almost missed.

"_I don't want to be alone, mom._

_Why can't I? It's not fair." _

I lifted an eyebrow at hearing this. Why was she afraid of being alone? Did her mother leave her? I had thought that Renee Swan had moved to Forks as well, it would appear now that I had been mistaken. She rolled once more and mumbled again.

"_Maybe I don't want to be special anymore._

_He hates me and doesn't like to be stared at. No, I wouldn't."_

As I sat on her window sill and watched her, I found her to be an even more curious human than I had first thought. It seemed like she was having a conversation with someone in her sleep, how odd. I then glanced up at the clock; it read 5:10am. I had spent six and a half hours sitting here and watching her sleep. I knew I needed to be gone before she woke up. I quietly slipped out the window.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Bella's POV**

I tossed and turned in my bed for what felt like hours before a restless sleep took hold of me. I then fell into the dream world where I would sometimes find my mother. She was here tonight, telling me that she had felt what a horrible day I had...

"I don't want to be alone, mom."

"I know you don't. Don't you worry you'll find someone who is very special, I know you will. You just have to stay strong a little while longer."

I wasn't too sure about my mother's words. She must have noticed something in my face.

"There's a boy isn't there? Oh Bella, you know you can't."

"Why can't I? I'm half mortal - maybe if I was with a mortal it would cancel out my other half."

"Bella, you know why you can't. If you grip a cup to hard it will break and you'll cut yourself. You know you don't heal like Phil or I. Or if you fall you could cause an earthquake, or a sink hole. You're special baby."

"There is a boy, but he hates me and doesn't like to be stared at."

My mother laughed at me.

"Well would you like it if some new kid in town just stared at you?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Well there you have it then baby, try not to look at him and things will be normal. I have to go, I love you."

In a flash my mother was gone and I found myself standing in a meadow alone.

"Just great. She says she loves me, but can't stay. God..._newlyweds_."

Just then I heard the sound of a branch moving and I spun around quickly to look at my left.

"Who's there?"

Upon turning I came face to face with Edward Cullen. I stifled a scream as I took a step back. His eyes were a golden emerald green color as he sneered at me.

"What did you do to me? What are you?"

He was so close to me that I could smell his breath - it was sweet and spicy at the same time. There was a moment when I thought he was going to kiss me, and then I suddenly jerked awake.

My eyes darted around my room, but I was alone. I ran a shaky hand through my messy long brown hair as I looked at the clock - 5:10 am. It was then I noticed that the wind was blowing my curtains. Had I opened it before I went to bed?

Once the warm water of the shower started to roll across my skin, I realized that after my mother's visit I must have fallen into a real dream. The Edward I had seen wasn't real. However, I couldn't help but think how real it had _felt_.

"Another joyful day at school; I just won't know what to do with myself."

I was dreading my History class, and lunch period, and Biology as well because I had all three with Edward Cullen.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Edward's POV**

I knew that I wasn't going to be late, and had to force myself to slow my pace. I snagged two deer for breakfast and then double backed to my home. I ignored the thoughts of my brothers and sisters, especially Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett's thoughts were just full of questions and worry, much like Jasper's. I stopped on the fifth step and turned to look at Emmett.

"I have some errands to do before school, would you mind taking the jeep, Emmett?"

I was surprised by his response.

"Yeah, sure, Edward. I have no problem at all with that bro."

I hid a snicker at hearing Rosalie's thoughts toward her husband. I continued on my way up the stairs when Emmett's voice stopped me.

"Are you going be all right, Eddie?"

I forced a small smile on my lips as I answered Emmett's question.

"I'll be fine, and I'll see you at school. I promise."

This seemed to satisfy him, allowing me to continue on my way until Alice's thoughts yelled at me.

'_You're hiding something from us. What is it, Edward?'_

My eyes narrowed as I looked at Alice. My eyes told her what I was feeling before I spoke.

"You first Alice, then maybe I'll share."

I didn't even wait for her answer, because I knew she wasn't going to share her secret with me yet. I sighed to myself as I heard the engine rev and pull out of the drive. I changed into a pair of dark denim jeans and was removing my shirt, when my thoughts drifted to my arm. My eyes slowly started to move toward the spot from yesterday. It was no longer hot, nor was it soft any longer.

I sensed Esme's thoughts in the kitchen; she was worried about me still. As I hurried out the door to catch Carlisle on his way to work I slipped a light blue tee shirt over my head.

"Carlisle, there is something I must show you."

I held my arm out to him.

"It's gone back to normal now. Have you been able to make anything out of it?"

Carlisle's fingers felt warm to me now instead of cold, like they had been yesterday. His ocher eyes were baffled and curious at the same time.

"This is indeed most curious Edward. I shall continue to look for answers for you. Let us not worry for right now; just try to be careful today."

My eyes must have given something away, because Carlisle asked me something that was more of a statement then a question.

"You went to see her last night, didn't you?"

"All I did was watch her sleep. I was hoping that it would help me understand these feelings I have."

Carlisle said nothing as he put a hand on my shoulder and then climbed into his car. However, before he closed the door he did say something.

"Just remember, Edward, you have the will to control it, son."

I walked over to my Volvo as I watched Carlisle disappear down the driveway. I wasn't going to take any chances with Bella today, which meant I was going to have to go hunting one more time this morning. The down pour of rain and ice wasn't going to making hunting easy, but I'd make due.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Bella's POV**

Ice was my enemy, I was just happy that when I started to fall I didn't hit the ground hard, though my rear was screaming at me for landing on the rocks in the ground. Charlie had seen and had come running towards me.

"Are you all right, Bells?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated."

I was half immortal but grace and beauty were two of the things that I did not get from my mother. I smiled at him when I noticed the chains on the tires. The old Chevy truck was really starting to grow on me.

"I better get going dad, or I'm going to be late for my second day of school."

Charlie nodded to me as he climbed in his car to go to work. As I pulled out of our driveway I drove off in the opposite direction from Charlie.

Once I got to school, I parked my truck and ran to building three and then headed to my homeroom, English class. After English I dragged myself to Trig, where Jessica Stanley tried to start a conversation, but I just wasn't up to it. I held my breath as I walked into my history class. To my surprise there was no Edward Cullen. After History class was over I made my way to Spanish II. During Spanish class, I found myself wondering was going to be like if I saw Edward in Biology class today. The bell suddenly rang signaling the end of another class period.

I did my best to try and look happy as Mike Newton walked me to the gym. In gym I only managed to knock Mike out with the ball once. When I say I knocked him out, I mean he hit the floor the minute my spiked ball hit the back of his head. He came to a couple minutes later, to which I apologized and then spend the rest of fifth period trying to make myself invisible. Especially since I had managed to give Mike a free pass to the hospital, I just hoped I hadn't given him brain damage.

If last period hadn't made me want to jump off a bridge, the look that Rosalie Hale was giving me made me want to wilt away right on the spot. I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and walked out of the lunch room. I then made my way to the covered pavilion outside. I shivered once in the cold as I realized that it was still raining. I could deal with clouds, but why did it always have to rain?

I jumped slightly when I realized I wasn't alone. Edward Cullen was now standing in front of me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella Swan?"

He had surprised me so much that I dropped my apple. Edward managed to gracefully catch it in his hands, and then gently drop it back into my lap. I nodded numbly to answer his question. I couldn't believe it - the guy who gave me the cold shoulder yesterday was talking to me today.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday. I had somewhere I needed to be."

I stared at him for a minute before answering him.

"So you're talking to me now?"

Edward turned his head to the side like he was thinking before he answered.

"Yes, I am. So what do you think of all this rain and ice?"

His question caused a small smile to appear on my lips.

"You're asking me about the weather?"

Edward gave me a small smile back.

"I guess I am. I was just trying to start a conversation."

"I don't really like the rain or ice for that matter. Snow is okay as long as I don't have to touch it."

This time he started to laugh at me. His laughter was like a beautiful composition of notes, not that I was musical. I gave him a stern look. He stopped his laughter and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. If you don't like the rain and don't like to be wet then why did you move to the wettest state in the US?"

I didn't answer him as I stuffed my water and uneaten apple into my bag; just before the bell rang.

"Sorry, I really should get going. We'll talk more later."

I didn't even turn to see if he was following me to our Biology class. I didn't think that I was going to see him there.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Edward's POV**

For the first time in my life I was speechless. She hadn't answered my question. Had I been that cold to her yesterday? Then I realized that I had been far more atrocious than what she had just been. Perhaps, it was good that she hated me.

I ran a hand through my hair as I looked in the direction she had just gone. I could still smell her sweet scent. It was then that I knew that the next hour or so was going to be tortured bliss for me. However, it would also give her a chance to answer my questions. I took off at an inhuman speed only to slow to a human pace just before some students rounded the corner.

Her words and body language made me even more curious about her and urged me to learn more about this strange little human that made me light headed. I slipped into the class room and took my seat beside Bella. Mr. Molina started in on today's lab. I however, was already familiar with the lab and knew the answers.

"Label the slides correctly, people! The first two groups to label the three phases correctly will be given a 20/20 and will not have to take the quiz scheduled for tomorrow. This, of course, means four of you are going to be very lucky."

I glanced over at Bella and scooted the microscope closer to her.

"Ladies first?" She gave me a curious look before leaning over to look at the slide I had placed there.

"It's prophase."

I gave her a lopsided grin as I asked, "Do you mind if I....?"

Bella shook her head as she spoke, "No, go right on ahead."

As I glanced down at the slide I couldn't stop the small chuckle; because she had been right.

"It's prophase."

Her face held no humor as she answered my statement.

"See? Just like I said."

I changed the slide and put a new slide down and looked at it.

"Anaphase."

This time it was Bella who challenged.

"Mind if I take a look?"

I pushed the microscope toward her as I spoke.

"No, not at all."

Bella nodded her head as she agreed.

"It's Anaphase."

I smirked at her this time, "See? Just like I said."

As I was getting ready to pick up the last slide, I chose this moment to change our discussion from Science.

"You never did answer my question from earlier."

Bella was watching me as if she was waiting for me to continue. So I did just that.

"If you don't like the rain, and don't like to be wet, then why did you move to the wettest state in the US?"

I waited patiently for her to answer. I watched as she seemed to be thinking about her answer; the fact that I could not read her thoughts fascinated me.

"Well, my mom remarried, so I thought it would be good for me to spend some time with my dad."

Her answer confused me, so I looked down at the slide in the microscope.

"Interphase. Would you like to look?"

"No that's ok, I believe you."

Mr. Molina came over and looked at our papers a smile on his human face.

"Class, we have our first group with a perfect score. Well done Bella, Edward. Looks like you're free from taking the quiz."

Mr. Molina looked away from us and announced that there were two more empty slots left and started looking over everyone's shoulder. I turned back to Bella to continue my questions.

"So, you don't like the guy?"

Bella just shook her head no. "No, Phil's great. He's really into minor league baseball right now; so they would be moving a lot. Phil makes my mom happy, so I came here to live in Forks for awhile.

The bell rang and I waited for Bella to collect her things.

"So you came here to live, so your mom could be happy with her new husband. But, you're not that happy about it?"

Bella shook her head as I walked down the hall with her.

"No, I'm happy. Really, I am. I love Charlie to death."

I watched as she cringed at the word _death_.

"It's just that I get lonely there with him. I haven't really found anyone who gets me. Plus, I won't always be here."

I tilted my head as I watched her body language, something was bothering her. Damn, what I would give to be able to read her thoughts at this very moment.

"So you're happy about being unhappy?" Once again this girl had made me smile.

"I'm just trying to understand you a little better. Usually I can read people pretty well, but you are a mystery to me."

Bella then stopped suddenly, "Well, this is my stop."

I looked up at the door - Art 101.

"So you're an artist?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. It's a requirement I could no longer escape. So I'll see you in History tomorrow?"

"Yes, I shall see you in History tomorrow."

I started to walk away when Bella's voice stopped me.

"Edward, I'm glad you're in a better mood today. You're eyes are more dazzling when you're happy. They were darker yesterday, almost black."

Before I could get mad or even ask her anything she disappeared inside the class room. My time with her had very much been blissful and the torture wasn't that bad either. I was most definitely going to have to see her after her class.

**(AN: Oh my, what is going to happen in next chapter guess you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Question, how many of you guys can find the chapter titles some where in the chapter. The same goes for Chapter one of course.**

Also feel free to review at the bottom; reviews bring a smile to my heart.

13


	3. Golden Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I have no claims over the characters of Twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Rated M**

**AU Story**

**Summary: **_When I first caught her scent, I turned my wanting into hate. Later, as my cold yet sparkling hand touch her warm skin, sunlight streamed through the trees making her skin glow as golden as the sun. It was the day that secrets where spilled and lives changed forever. I had at last found a reason for my eternal life, someone who understood my pain._

**(A/N: This chapter goes out to Megsly for listen to my babble and giving me ideas, and to VeggieGirl15 who answered my question about finding the chapter titles in the chapter.)**

_**Last Time: **_

**Edward's POV**

_I looked up at the door. Art 101._

"_So you're an artist?"_

_Bella shrugged her shoulders, "Not really. It's a requirement I could no longer escape. So, I'll see you in History tomorrow?"_

"_Yes, I shall see you in History tomorrow."_

_I started to walk away when Bella's voice stopped me._

"_Edward? I'm glad you're in a better mood today. You're eyes are more dazzling when you're happy. They were darker yesterday, almost black."_

_Before I could get mad or even ask her anything she disappeared inside the class room. My time with her had been blissful, and the torture wasn't that bad either. I was definitely going to have to see her after her class._

**Chapter 3: Golden Eyes**

_TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Bella's POV**

Iwasn't really aware of what I was doing until my art teacher Mrs. Hart touched my shoulder.

"Bella, I haven't seen this much raw talent in a long time."

Raw talent? Someone must have spiked her coffee this morning.

"Really, Mrs. Hart? I didn't think doodles counted as raw talent."

Then for the first time in my life, I had a teacher laugh at me.

"Well now, Bella, if this is a doodle, I would really like to see your real work."

Her words confused me, causing me to glance down at my sketch book. When I looked down I almost jumped for there were two stunning golden eyes staring back at me. I even had the color right; a smooth and light butterscotch. His long jaw line firm, as if he was set in his decision. The color of his skin was a little darker on the paper - even his wild, wind blown bronze hair seemed life-like in my sketch.

How though? And when did I draw it? I hadn't even realized I had been drawing anything. This upset me. There was no way that I was the one who had drawn it. I then took note of the scribble at the corner of the drawing. _Bella Swan 03/10/09._

Ok. Well, that was most defiantly my scribble at the corner of the drawing. I felt myself starting to hyperventilate. I needed to go somewhere to think. Not once had I ever been an artist, and now I was drawing portraits of a guy I barely knew! My rescue came in the form of the school bell, announcing that the day was over. I flipped my book closed and darted out of the room.

If I had been paying attention I would have noticed that someone was waiting just outside the door, and I wouldn't have crashed into them. I mentally prayed that I hadn't hurt him or her when we hit. I realized that a part of me was hoping that it was Edward, while the other part didn't care. That small, hopeful part was shattered when I looked up and saw Eric Yorkie.

"Wow, hey there Bella, sorry about that."

I shrugged his words off.

"No, no it's okay. It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

I did my best to try and get around him, but it was futile - he had me trapped.

"So Bella, I was wondering if Mike asked you about going down to La Push Beach with a group of us this weekend? Before he…"

I grimaced at his words.

"Before I knocked him out? No sorry, he didn't. I can't go anyway; I have plans for this weekend, but thanks for asking! I started to chew on my lip, as I thought of a way to get away.

Catching site of Angela, I side stepped him and started to walk backwards.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I continued down the hall.

Eric waved at me as I left.

"Yeah, okay. It was good talking to you Bella! See you tomorrow!"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Edward's POV**

I had every intention of greeting her as she came out of her art class; but somehow Eric Yorkie beat me to it. Instead, I stood to the side of a row of lockers and listened to what they were talking about. Eric had just asked her to come down to La Push Beach, and Bella had just declined.

There was a small part of me that was happy that she said no; then there was a part that couldn't help but wonder why I even cared what she did. She was just a human, so why was it that I cared about what she did, or how she felt? However, I did find that the rejected look on Eric's face brought a smile to my lips.

Casting one more glance at her, I headed down the hall and out to the parking lot. As much as I wanted to talk more with her, I knew I could wait eighteen hours to see her. Time was really nothing at all to me. But for a human, it meant everything.

I leaned against my silver Volvo as I watched Bella walk across the parking lot. The pull toward her was still there, but the burning in my arm had not returned, which I was very thankful for.

My siblings and I heard the squealing tires before anyone else, our heads jerking in the direction of the sound. The blue van belonging to Tyler Crowley suddenly hit a patch of black ice and slid out of control. I gave the vehicle no thought at first, until I saw where it was headed. It was on a collision course straight towards Bella. It only took a second to picture what was going to happen. If her blood spilt here and now, would I have the strength to stop myself in front of all these people? Then my thoughts went to my siblings, especially Jasper. Would they be able to stop themselves if her sweet blood were to flow freely?

I didn't give it much more thought as the van swirled sideways and slid toward Bella and her truck. At that moment I didn't care what anyone saw, I only knew that I couldn't let her die.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Bella's POV**

_I____never gave much thought to how I would die._

I had no idea how breakable vs. unbreakable I actually was. Today, I couldn't help but pray that I died. I'd find out may answer in a few short seconds. If I didn't die then it would only turn eyes toward me, completely letting the cat out of the bag, labeling me a freak of nature for surviving.

So instead of moving I just froze as the van came sliding towards me. Edward Cullen was four cars away from me, a look of horror etched on his beautiful, sculpted face. I wasn't really afraid to die, so what more was there to do but wait? Something hard collided with my body, though it had not been from where I expected. My head cracked against the wet and icy blacktop, and I felt something cold and hard pinning me to the ground.

However, the van hadn't stopped coming towards me. A low curse was mumbled, there was no way I could forget the sound of his velvety voice. A long-fingered, pale hand shot out protectively in front of me toward the van, lifting it slightly. I felt my legs being swung around like a rag doll; glass popped and shattered where my legs had been.

I wasn't aware that I had been holding on tightly to Edward until that same warm pulsing shock snapped across the skin of my hands. My left hand gripped tightly onto his right shoulder, while my right hand gripped securely to his chest.

"Bella, are you all right? Are you hurt at all?"

I felt a cold hand start to pull my hand lose; snapping me back to reality.

"What? No. I'm fine, just a little shaken. It's not everyday that your short life flashes right before your eyes, you know."

I started to get up when Edward pulled me back down.

"You hit your head pretty hard. I think you should just stay put for now."

There was a dull throbbing in the back of my head, but I didn't think it was going to kill me.

"What about you? You shouldn't move either."

Edward gave me a lop-sided grin as he looked down at me.

"Me? I'm perfectly fine."

I then watched him wince slightly as he flexed his right shoulder.

"Yeah, you're the man of steel all right. Sorry about that."

Edward then gave me a confused look.

"What are you apologizing for?"

I looked over at Edward with a sheepish look as I spoke.

"I tend to be a magnet for the unexpected."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Edward's POV**

A magnet for the unexpected? She had no idea. A smirk of amusement tugged at my lips as I watch six EMTs, Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp lift the van away from Bella and me. I found myself thinking about her statement that I was the man of steel. I wasn't even on the same page as him that was for sure.

A warm pulsing sensation flowed through my body, but it was not the fire I felt before. This was strange. I felt like I was gravitating towards her, no matter how hard I tried not to.

My golden orbs found Alice standing across the parking lot and held; shock and confusion were all over her face. Something was bothering her, yet she refused to share it with me. She climbed into the car and left with the others. I was sure that Rosalie was off to go fume to Carlisle. Tantrums were one of her strong points, right along side her beauty, though Rosalie's looks could not compare to the beauty I saw in Bella.

I was confounded as I started to pull myself to my feet and suddenly felt dizzy. I found these sensations new and unexpectedly frightening. What was it about the presence of this girl that did this to me?

"Edward, are you all right?"

I brushed the feeling off as I turned to grin at Bella.

"I'm fine, Bella, no need for you to worry."

I hid a wince as I moved my arm and the center of my chest was screaming in pain. Both were places that Bella had been holding onto firmly. I finished talking to the EMT and convinced him that I was fine, but agreed to go with them to the Emergency Room I grinned as Bella was strapped to a board and a neck brace was put in place. She, however, continued to glare draggers at me, which caused a light chuckle to escape me.

Once we got to the hospital, I waited for Bella to be unloaded first and wheeled into the ER before I disappeared. I needed to talk to Carlisle, and I needed to do so now. My one wish was that Rosalie had already been here and left.

There was no way that I could handle her and Alice's theatrics right now. I made my way quickly down the many hallways and floors until I came to Carlisle's office. I knew he was inside on the account that I could hear his thoughts. Rosalie had indeed been here. I was in no mood to hear the speech on how what I had just did would cause trouble for our family.

The truth was the closer I got to her, the more I never wanted to leave.

Bracing myself, I walked in, "Carlisle, I apologize for just coming in here like this, but I really need to talk to you."

There was a sternness etched on his face, while his ocher eyes gave off quiet understanding as he looked at me.

"What more was I suppose to do Carlisle? What, should I have just let her die?"

I felt the same strange lukewarm feeling drift down the back of my left shoulder again, accompanied by the same dizziness as before. Carlisle's voice made me drift back to the present.

"No, of course not, Edward. You know how Rosalie is with change."

The words I spoke next came out coated with venom.

"Perhaps she enjoys seeing me be alone."

"Edward, you know that is not the case. Your mother and I believe that you will find your soul mate someday."

Carlisle's thoughts told me that he had more on his mind; however, I wasn't really listening any more. I couldn't make out all of the words in his head; a strange and wonderful haze was starting to cover them. I suddenly felt weightless, almost as if I was floating.

I heard Carlisle utter my name in shock and dismay before I fell into his hard hold.

"Edward? Edward, you're…you're bleeding!"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Carlisle's POV **

The moment Rosalie had come to see me, I knew Edward would be here very shortly as well. I couldn't really fault him completely for what he had done. However, we did have rules for a reason. I shifted slightly in my chair to give Edward my full attention.

"What more was I suppose to do, Carlisle? What, should I have just let her die?"

I knew that letting her die and having her blood spill on the school's parking lot would not have been the ideal thing due to my children's nature. I kept my voice soft and gentle as I spoke.

"No, of course not Edward. You know how Rosalie is with change."

Edward's voice was harsh and cold when he spoke next. I could feel the venom in his words as if they were meant for me.

"Perhaps she enjoys seeing me be alone."

I had to disagree with him on that one. The main reason being that no matter what Rosalie thought or felt, Edward's mother and I felt differently. For all his strength and goodness, there had to be more for Edward.

"Edward, you know that is not the case. Your mother and I believe that you will find your soul mate someday."

Sometime during our discussion I started to lose Edward. I found it rather odd, because it had never happened before. I watched through horror-filled eyes as Edward suddenly started to tip forward on his feet. As I moved rapidly from my desk, my keen eyes caught the sight of a dark stain, on the back of Edward's light blue shirt. I knew what the dark stain was, and it confused and frightened me at the same time.

"Edward? Edward, you're…you're bleeding!"

Seeing that he was making no effort to right himself, I held him in my arms akin to the way I had so many years ago when I had first changed him. Only this time his body was not limp, but stiff and statue-like. A million things swept through my mind, yet none of them explained his current state.

Vampires didn't bleed - not like this. There were only two things in the world capable of tearing a vampire's skin: a werewolf and the teeth of another vampire. I shook Edward harder than I would have ever shaken a human.

Though now I was filled with a different fear; the fear of losing my son.

"Edward, you have to look at me! Tell me what happened. Does anything else feel strange to you?"

Though Edward's golden eyes were wide open, they had a far off look in them, like he was no longer in the room with me. Getting no response from him, I tore away the bloodied fabric. There were finger-like bruises on his shoulder and his hard skin was once again soft. There were small jagged fragments of metal piercing the soft tissue.

My guess as to why no one had noticed Edward's injury sooner had to do with the fact that we where vampires, and whatever was happening to my son didn't happen right away. It was then I noticed the blood oozing from the jagged cuts had no scent. The color was a dark maroon different from human blood.

After a few seconds Edward seemed to find himself again.

"My chest. There is pain in my chest."

I removed the shirt completely from him and noted the dark bruises on his chest near his heart. I watched as Edward blinked and his eyes can back into focus. With gauze, saline solution and tweezers in hand, I set out to clean out the wounds with quick steady hands, just as my beeper went off.

As I pulled the gauze away, I saw that the wound was slowly starting to seal shut, the healed skin once again growing pale and cold to the touch.

"You're being paged Carlisle, you should go."

My eyes didn't leave Edward's for a second.

"It was Bella again wasn't it?"

I could tell by his eyes as he tried to look away from me that it was.

"Edward?"

He seemed to think before he chose to look up at me again.

"It was. Carlisle she doesn't seem to shy away from me like other humans. It's as if she has no reason to fear me."

"So you think that she is doing this on purpose to keep you away?"

I watched with intent eyes as Edward shook his head.

"No. I don't think that she is even aware that it is happening. I can't read her thoughts, like her mind is shielding them from me. Yet whenever our skin touches, even in the gentlest way, I feel myself being pulled _toward_s her, not away from her. What just happened to me should make me fear her; but I don't. I want to be closer." I watched as my son stiffened once he read my thoughts.

'_We should let the family know what is going on. Bella might be a risk to the rest of the family…'_

"No, not yet. I still don't completely understand her."

'_Edward, it would be better if they were aware of what has been happening?'_

"None of them would understand. They wouldn't let us get near each other. Then there is Esme. All she would do is worry over me even more. Please, Carlisle, not yet. Give me just a little more time."

I could never really say no to Edward, and there was a curious light in his eyes I had never seen before. Just yesterday he had come to me wanting to leave, and now it was like he couldn't get close enough to the source of what threatened him.

I sighed lightly before speaking, "For now Edward, but not for long. Are we at an agreement?"

Edward nodded his head as he gingerly touched the bruise on his chest.

"We are at an agreement."

I pointed to the small cot that was in the corner of my room. A cot that I never used, but I always made it look like I had.

"You should rest. Just lie down and give whatever is going on a chance to fade."

"What about Bella? She hit her head. I should go and see that she's all right, as well as make sure she isn't going to say anything about what she saw."

"I will see to Bella, Edward. As for what she saw, you can find out after you are completely yourself again."

I helped him stand and walked him over to the bed. Being the doctor I was, I covered him with the sheet, but mostly to hide the dark bruise on his chest.

"I will see to getting you a new shirt shortly."

After glancing one more time at my son, I disappeared out the door and down the hall. It wasn't long before the doors of the ER came into view. Donning an expression of confidence I did quite feel, I pushed though them.

"Someone told me that the daughter of Chief Swan was here."

I saw Chief Charlie Swan as soon as I walked into the room. His dark eyes were looking right at me, anxious and scared. There was a young lady I assumed to be Bella sitting on a bed next to Charlie. She had the same dark eyes as he did, though her skin seemed to be slightly paler.

I politely took her chart from the nurse and read it.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

Her voice was soft as it spoke, "It's just Bella."

A small smile flickered onto my lips at hearing her response to her name.

"All right, Bella. Edward told me you hit your head pretty hard; you're X-rays look good. Besides the slight headache I'm sure you have, any other complaints? Blurred vision, nausea or anything else?"

I watched as she shook her head. As she did this her stunning floral scent washed over me. I wasn't drawn to it, but I was intrigued by it. I understood now why Edward was finding it so hard to stay away "Well then Bella, I suppose you are free to go. Just promise you will come back if you start to feel dizzy."

Her cheeks flushed red as she shook her head.

"No, that's okay. I'm fine."

She then jumped down off of the bed and wobbled a little. My hand shot out to steady her, her face flushing once more.

"I guess I moved a little too fast, but I really am fine. Speaking of fine, how is Edward? I was really lucky that he happened to be there to pull me out of the way."

I did my best to keep my voice smooth; it really wasn't that hard with my experience.

"Edward has a few bruises, nothing serious. So he is just fine."

She then gave me a light smile.

"I'm glad. I would hate it if he got hurt because of me."

There was a deep sadness in her eyes that I had never seen in a human before. It made me as curious about her as my son was. There was obviously something more to Bella Swan.

**(A/N: Gah! (Shields self from mob with rocks,) I know it is late. I was so confused while writing this. I know it probably is a little disappointing, but I stopped here, because it was the best place. **

**The title of this chapter is hidden in two places. Happy Hunting! **

**To tell the Family or to not to tell that is one big question. Alice knows something is up with Edward she just doesn't know what. Which is not putting her in a good mood, we will see later. Let me know who you think should know Edward and Carlisle's secret first.**

**Remember, reviews make my gloomy days Sparkly like the Cullens.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko) **


	4. Brand of Heroine

**Disclaimer: **I have no claims over the characters of Twilight all right belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Rated M**

**AU Story**

**Summary: **_When I first caught her scent, I turned my wanting into hate. Later as my cold yet sparkling hand touch her warm skin, sunlight streamed through the trees making her skin glow as golden as the sun. It was the day that secrets where spilled and lives changed forever. I had at last found a reason for my eternal life, someone who understood my pain._

**(A/N: I will be truthful and say that I was completely blocked with this story, then while I was rereading eclipse and the idea that is in the first half of this chapter came to me. Talk about inspiration LOL.)**

_**Last Time:**_

_**Carlisle POV**_

_She then jumped down off of the bed and wobbled a little. My hand shot out to steady her. Her face flushed once more._

"_I guess I moved a little too fast, but I really, I am fine. Speaking of fine - how is Edward? I was really lucky that he happened to be there to pull me out of the way."_

_I did my best to keep my voice smooth; it really wasn't that hard with my experience._

"_Edward has a few bruises, nothing very serious. So he is just fine."_

_She then gave me a light smile._

"_I'm glad. I would hate it if he got hurt because of me."_

_There was a deep sadness in her eyes that I had never seen in human before; it made me as curious as my son._

**Chapter 4: My Brand of Heroin **

_TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Bella's POV**

There was something that I really needed to ask Edward, but it looked like I was going to have to wait. I smiled slightly at Dr. Cullen and thanked him. I was getting ready to turn to look at Charlie so we could go when I felt a strange pull from somewhere else in the hospital. I felt my body pulse, the strength of the pulse making me light headed. I could only pray that there were no visible signs of pulsing on the outside my body.

The room suddenly tilted and I was lying against something cold and hard. I could faintly hear the sound of Charlie's frantic voice and Dr. Cullen's calm, soothing voice saying my name. Everything was becoming unfocused as the pull only strengthened. It felt like the ER room was disappearing all together. My body went limp as I lost consciousness.

A few seconds later I found myself standing in a different room in the hospital. There was a large mahogany desk near the back wall that was covered with a built-in book shelf. Whoever owned this office must be a prominent doctor. I then noticed a cot in the left corner of the room - someone was laying on it.

As I slowly made my way further into the room, I took note of the stalk of wind blown bronze hair that peeked over the pillow on the cot. There was only one person in the world that I knew with that hair.

"Edward?"

I did my best not to jump when he was suddenly sitting up on the little bed. His tawny eyes were smoldering as he stared at me in disbelief.

"Bella, is that you?"

In the next second he was standing in front of me. The dark cast of his eyes looked different than last time I saw them. There were strange flecks of green shimmering in with the beautiful rings of gold. I could feel his cold sweet breath skating across my neck. The pull I had felt earlier only intensified as he got closer to me.

My eyes traveled down his exposed chest, taking notice of an odd shaped bruise. My right hand hovered above it, tracing it and recording it to memory.

"I know this has to be a dream, but did I do that to you?"

I felt myself grow heavy as my warm breath continued to mingle with the cold sweet spiciness of his.

"I don't rightly know - I've never had a dream before. As for what happened? I'm not sure what the cause is."

Then something predatory yet protective flashed within his eyes, banishing the emerald flecks and turning his eyes dark amber. Something told me he wasn't being honest with me, even though I was being honest with him.

"Bella, for all I know you are merely something my mind has created. The more time I spend with you the harder it is for me to stay away. I have never wanted anyone as bad as the way I want you."

In one last moment I felt his lips brush mine; they were cool against my own. Then I found myself gasping for air upon a hospital gurney. Edward was gone and I was once again in the ER. Dr. Cullen was saying my name over and over, and Charlie looked like he had aged five years.

"Bella, can you hear me? Tell me what hurts."

Dr. Cullen was watching me with very careful eyes. When he asked me what hurt I don't think he was expecting the answer I gave, I knew I didn't.

"Where's E…Edward?"

My voice was barely a whisper. I was sure they hadn't heard me. The way Dr. Cullen was looking at me told me differently. His voice was calm yet serious as he spoke, his tawny gold eyes never leaving me.

"What was that Bella? I couldn't understand you."

"I…nothing hurts - just a bad bout of vertigo."

I then laughed lightly at myself. "See? I'm absolutely perfect. I just tripped over my feet."

I quickly turned to looked at Charlie and put on my best smile.

"Really dad, I'm fine! I just tripped. It's been a long day. Can we just please go home now? Dr. Cullen gave me the okay before I tripped."

I very slowly started to turn to look at Dr. Cullen, all the while chanting inside my head:_ 'Please, tell me he didn't notice anything. Please oh please, just let me get out of here.'_

Dr. Cullen, who was now pulling himself into a standing position, smiled at me.

"Well Charlie, perhaps I over reacted. Bella seems to be just fine. Though I do think some rest would be good."

I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest. I then noticed the way that Dr. Cullen was staring at me - could he some how hear my racing heart beats? No, that was impossible. He was a human, and the look on my face was making him stare at me so strangely, not my heart.

Taking a gentle hold onto Charlie's arm I started toward the exit. All I wanted to do was put the strange happenings of today to rest.

**Edward's POV**

She had been standing in front of me and then she was gone. Had I actually been having a dream. Alice's voice broke through my strange reverie first, followed by Carlisle's worried tone. Their thoughts were so panicked that they seemed to run together, making me dizzy.

I heard Alice asking if I was catatonic. I felt my body jump and pull away from them, a hurt look crossing Alice's face and Carlisle growing more concerned.

The pleasant haziness was fading, yet I still felt her warm lips on mine. I shook my head twice trying to clear it. It had to be some kind of daydream. But the scent of freesia and lavender in the room was real, telling me that it was more than a mere daydream. The need to protect her was coursing through my veins like fire. She had been here, her scent was fresh. Something had pulled her from me; that action was unforgivable.

A low growl erupted from my throat.

"Bella! Where's Bella? Why did you scare her off?"

Alice's voice slow and softly chirped, "Bella isn't here Edward. She was never here in the room with you."

My voice was harsh when I spoke, "She was here! Just a few seconds ago she was right in front of me. Then she just vanished and you appeared."

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair, and my eyes darted through the room. Now I was starting to truly question my sanity. My eyes moved to Carlisle, who was now standing over by Alice.

"Edward, I need you to relax. Perhaps I'm the reason you smell Bella in the room, perhaps not."

I shot Carlisle a confused look, before noticing the same look of confusion on Alice's face. I was nervous and unsure what I might do it the state I was in. There was one thing I was starting to understand. I needed Bella to be here to calm me, and she wasn't.

"Carlisle, you're not seriously going to believe Edward, are you? I saw the bruises on Edward; it's just not something normal for a human to do." Alice said in a serious tone.

"I have my own evidence that may very well support Edward's experience. Something happened to Bella while I was in the ER with her. She collapsed and was out for a few minutes. When she suddenly came to, I asked her if anything hurt and she was looking for Edward in just the same way Edward is looking for her."

I felt my body start to relax a little as I listened to Carlisle's tale. I still felt slightly on edge; but I was able to process Alice's and Carlisle's thoughts better. The room went silent suddenly and I found that both Carlisle and Alice were staring at me.

I read Carlisle's thoughts as he started to make his way toward me.

'_Amazing! The bruise is completely gone. It took a whole night for the other spot to fade.' _

I looked down at my chest to see that the black bruise that had been there was now gone. In its place was a light sheen of pale golden dust that fell away the moment I touched it. Then a memory came to me in a flash.

_Bella standing in front of me, her right hand hovering over the bruise on my chest, her fingers lightly tracing it. _

"_I know this has to be a dream, but did I do that to you?"_

There had been sadness in her eyes and her voice when she spoke.

Alice's soft and light voice brought me back once again. I focused on what she was saying to Carlisle.

"So what can we do? She's meant to be with Edward, I've seen it. However, I didn't see what kind of gift she was carrying."

Carlisle spoke in his normal, calm voice, "Yes - though I will have to agree with Edward. I don't think she is aware of her gift. She doesn't seem to shy away from him, yet her body seems to know that Edward could be harmful. At the same time it seems she can reverse the damage."

I caught Alice watching me.

"What about Edward? I've never seen him act this way before."

I noticed the white shirt and blue sweater Alice was holding out to me. I nodded a thank you as I reached out and took them; my eyes never leaving Carlisle as he continued.

"Strangely enough I believe that Edward was going through a kind of withdrawal. The mere presence of her is intoxicating to him. Much like what our presence does to humans; though I must say I have never heard of the reverse effect."

"My own brand of heroin. Lovely. I've become a drug addict."

My voice must have surprised them both because they turned to look at me. Yes, it was all starting to make sense. The scent of her blood was addictive. The more I was around it, the more I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to leave. This brought up something else - my self control. How long would it hold, and just how strong was I really?

I pushed myself off of the wall I had been leaning against and headed toward the window.

"Edward, where are you going?"

I glanced over my shoulder to look at Alice.

"I need to hunt."

I then slipped out the window into the twilight.

**Bella's POV**

The ride home with Charlie had been silent, but instead of the calm quiet I was used to, it was full of tension. Charlie never questioned me about what had happened back at the hospital, so it led me to believe he had seen nothing. However, from the way his golden eyes had looked at me, I couldn't help but wonder if Dr. Carlisle hadn't seen I climbed into bed that night, I was expecting my mother to show up in my dreams. Charlie had tried to call her but she didn't answer, though I was sure he left messages. I was prepared to be scolded for once; when most of the time I did the scolding. However, Renee never came, and while I waited I felt the pull of sleep and dreams tickling at my mind.

It was the second night I dreamt of Edward Cullen, although this time he was kinder and curious.

His hand glided down to my waist and pulled me into a deep kiss. This dream kiss was fiercer then the real one had been. I didn't mind, and as the kiss became more heated I found my self calling out Edward's name. My breaths were coming out in pants, awakening me from my wonderful dream.

When I finally fell back to sleep, the beautiful dream of Edward and his gorgeous golden eyes and pale skin eluded me. I slept restlessly after that until I heard a soft melody that lulled me back to my dreams, where Edward was smiling at me with his hand out toward me, asking me to take it.

**Edward's POV**

After I hunted I once again found myself in Bella Swan's room. She fascinated me when she was sleeping. Sleeping was something I hadn't done since I was human. Bella was interesting because while she was resting she would talk in her sleep. Tonight, however, I was almost knocked over as she whispered my name in her sleep. I hid myself in the shadows when her body jerked awake suddenly. It took her several minutes to fall back to sleep.

Even then her body tossed and turned in the bed restlessly. Wanting to do something to ease her, I drifted over to the bed and sat down and hummed the melody I had started to write the other day. It didn't take long for her body to relax at hearing the soft melody.

It was then that I came to a difficult decision. I was going to have to stay away from her. I had to - being away from her was the only way I knew how to deal with this addiction. Bella Swan was not only my brand of heroin; she was quickly becoming a wine with the most wonderful bouquet, only I had to keep the urge to drink the wine at bay.

My adopted parents Carlisle and Esme thought too much of me. Though I somehow managed to stay by Bella's side the whole night, even while her sweet scent teased my senses, I didn't deserve the praise they gave me. I had hurt the two of them too much in the past. If any one deserved the praise they showered on me it was Rosalie. Although she has taken human life, it was not done because of the blood lust - it had been done in revenge.

Looking up from my spot on the bed I took note of the lightening morning sky. I needed to go and get ready for another day of school, as well as plan what I was going to tell Bella.

**Bella's POV**

School started out normal, aside from everyone praising me for being alive. English was slow and boring, I wasn't even sure I was listening to what was being said about Canterbury Tales. Mrs. Carter passed out the new syllabus with our reading assignments: The Old Man in the Sea, The Great Gatsby, Hamlet by William Shakespeare, plus we were to select one more of his works. As much as I loved Romeo and Juliet, something told me I would get to study it next year as senior, so I'd pass on it now. I was leaning towards Macbeth, A Mid-night Summer's Dream, or The Tempest. I wouldn't be surprised in the least if Mrs. Carter decided to throw some of his poems in later as a surprise.

Mike was once again trying to flirt with me in Spanish, much to my annoyance. Then it was time for History. Edward was there today but we didn't sit close enough for me to ask how he was. I had so much I wanted to tell him, but it wasn't like I could say,

"_Thanks for saving my life, but I could have stopped the car myself, 'cause I'm half immortal. Sorry you got hurt."'_

Or maybe this one: _'"Hey you're not a half super-human too, are you? I saw the way you stopped the car and risked everything for me."'_

Like he needed anymore reason to see me as a freak. It was bad enough I couldn't walk on my own two feet.

I would wait outside the classroom thinking maybe I'd get a chance to talk to him. Set on my plan, I let myself get lost in World War II, as Mr. Cook put in a tape for us to watch. The lives that were lost and torn apart during that war made me shudder. When the bell rang I looked over at Edward's desk, but he was already gone.

Well, there went my idea of talking to him after class. I had a feeling I wouldn't find him at lunch either. I felt like someone had dropped a huge rock on me, so naturally I was surprised when I walked down the hallway and out the side door to get to building two, and Edward was suddenly beside me.

"Oh, Edward, you startled me! I was hoping I'd get to talk to you. I was wondering how you got to me so fast, and how was it that you where able to stop the car? I mean, your dad said you had some bruises, but the way you threw your arm out… the car should have snapped your arm – and the rest of you too."

I watched as his jaw clinched and his eyes darkened every so slightly. I had said something wrong.

"I saved you're life. Can't you just be grateful and say thank you?"

The harshness of his words took me by surprise. He had been so warm yesterday, and now Mr. Freeze had returned.

"I didn't mean anything by it...I…thank you!"

Edward turned away from me and ran a hand through his wild bronze hair before turning back to look at me.

"Look, just leave it alone Bella, or you're just going to be disappointed."

I heard a low growl come from Edward as he closed his eyes and bowed his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand. He let out a deep sigh before he lifted his head to look at me.

"Bella, I need you to listen to me. It's not safe to be around me. I'm dangerous; you could end up getting hurt. It would be better if we weren't friends."

My lungs froze in my chest and my heart almost thudded to a stop at hearing Edward's words. As a result, I could feel the tears building in my eyes. I turned and quickly started to wipe them away. The last two times I had cried I had made flowers spring up out of the ground.

"I guess you should have thought about that before you saved me. You should have just let the van crush me. Then it would be my problem and you wouldn't have to feel all this regret.

'_OK, you've beat him down. Now get out of there, before you let something more slip.'_

**Edward's POV**

I felt like I had been slapped across the face. It astounded me that Bella thought I regretted saving her. I had to clarify what I had said. I opened my eyes to look at her.

"You think I regret saving you?"

Her voice was almost a whisper as she answered.

"I can see that you do, I just don't know why."

I shook my head at her, and had every intention of walking away; but instead I moved closer to her.

"You don't know what you are talking about. There are things about me that could get you killed if you were to know about them. I said we shouldn't be friends, I never said I didn't want to be. I'm just trying to protect you."

I was still greeted by silence when I tried to read her thoughts. Her eyes showed me her surprise at what I had just said, and at how close our bodies had become.

"Wh- what are you protecting me from?"

My voice came out colder then I had planned.

"Me."

It would have been so easy to take her right there, but I couldn't. I could not harm her, though I did have her cornered. Bella's back was against the brick of the building and my arms were on either side of her, blocking any escape she may be planning. I remembered what had happened yesterday in the hospital, and I just had to know if it had been real or an illusion.

I watched as Bella stiffened as I tilted my head slightly, bringing our lips closer. The second my lips grazed her soft warm ones I pulled myself away. I turned and walked away. She was so confusing, and the pull toward her was growing. I was unsure just how long I could keep myself away.

**(A/N: More good stuff is to come I promise. I am going to do my twist of Port Angeles in the next chapter. So I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If my plans work out the next chapter is going to be fun and surprising.**

**Please review - they are my muses to write. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**


	5. Port Angeles

**Disclaimer:** I have no claims over the characters of Twilight all right belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Rated M**

**AU Story**

**Summary: **_When I first caught her scent, I turned my wanting into hate. Later as my cold yet sparkling hand touch her warm skin, sunlight streamed through the trees making her skin glow as golden as the sun. It was the day that secrets where spilled and lives changed forever. I had at last found a reason for my eternal life, someone who understood my pain._

_**Last Time: **_

_**Edward's POV**_

_I shook my head at her, and had every intention of walking away; but instead I moved closer to her._

"_You don't know what you are talking about. There are things about me that could get you killed if you were to know about them. I said we shouldn't be friends, I never said I didn't want to be. I'm just trying to protect you."_

_I was still greeted by silence when I tried to read her thoughts. Her eyes showed me her surprise at what I had just said, and at how close our bodies were._

"_Wh- what are you protecting me from?"_

_My voice came out colder then I had planned._

"_Me."_

_It would have been so easy to take her right there, but I couldn't. I could not harm her, though I did have her cornered. Bella's back was against the brick of the building and my arms were on either side of her, blocking any escape she may be planning. I remembered what had happened yesterday in the hospital, and I just had to know if it had been real or an illusion. I watched as Bella stiffened as I tilted my head slightly, bringing our lips closer. The second my lips grazed her soft warm ones I pulled myself away. I turned and walked away. She was so confusing, and the pull toward her was growing. I was unsure just how long I could keep myself away._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 5: Port Angeles**

_TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Bella's POV**

The sun was shining the next morning, so of course I played hooky by pretending to not feel well. I was all too thankful that Charlie had believed me. The time at home gave me too much time to think about Edward. Like…what had he meant when he said there were things about him that could get me killed; or when he had said that he was just trying to protect me from himself? After three hours of trying to give myself a brain aneurysm, I gave up. However, the surprises kept coming when, with a flash of light, my mother suddenly popped in.

"Uh, mom? What are you doing here?"

She just smiled at me, "Well, I'm happy to see you too baby."

I quickly shook my head in attempt to not upset my mother.

"No, no that's not what I meant. It's just that it's been almost two days since I've heard from you. You've never done that before."

That's when I saw the look of guilt in her eyes. There was something that she was hiding from me.

"Mom, what is it? What aren't you telling me? Is it Phil? Did he leave you?"

Renee just laughed at my last question.

"What? No, no it's nothing like that. Phil and I are great, but I didn't come here to talk about me. I came to talk about you."

I knew Renee well enough to know when she was lying, and now was one of those times. There was something she wanted to tell me but wasn't sure how to do it. I decided to play along - for now.

"Okay, fine. I'll give you the short version. A van almost crushed me the other day – or - I almost had to crush a van. I didn't however, because I was pushed out of the way."

Renee's eyes widen in surprise.

"You were what? Isabella Marie, do you know what kind of danger you could have put yourself in? What kind of danger I could have been in?"

I quickly waved my hands in front of me.

"Whoa! Whoa, mom - its okay! No one knows our secret. We're safe. A boy at school saved me; he pushed me out of the way. So everything is fine. Just breathe, okay?"

I wanted to tell her about Edward Cullen and the strange pull I feel every time I'm not close enough to him. Even today there was something pulling me toward him, but I did my best not to pay attention to it. If I were to tell Renee it would only freak her out more. So I turned my attention to why Renee had really come here; despite everything she had said.

"Okay, now that we have me covered, how about you? You mind telling me what has you so nervous around me?"

Renee started to chew on her bottom lip.

"Come on mom, it can't be that bad. Just tell me already."

She sighed as she looked at me.

"Bella sweetie, do you remember when I told you that you were my little miracle baby?"

I nodded my head at my mother, because I did remember when she had told me that.

"The truth is baby…if I had never met Charlie and fallen for him, I would have never let him take me to dinner, and I would have never eaten human food."

I froze as I slowly started to take in what Renee was trying to tell me.

"Are you telling me that you became pregnant with me because you ate human food before being with him? So what does that have to do with now?"

It was then that the reality started to rain down on me. How could I have been so stupid?

"So what you're telling me is that you're - what? That you're pregnant?"

I waited for my mother to start to laugh and tell me how silly I was being but it never came. The look on her face was serious; there wasn't a trace of humor in it. I found myself falling, and I lay on the floor, hoping it would wake me up from my dream. Nope. Renee caught me, which let me know that I wasn't dreaming.

"How did this happen?"

I then shook my head quickly.

"No, no. That's not what I meant. I know _how_ it happened; I mean, how is this possible? I stopped eating around you guys so you wouldn't feel like you needed to partake of human food with me."

I then watched as Renee started to ring her hands together.

"Well, you see Phil and I are guilty of that."

"Wh-what? How can you be guilty of that?"

"I'm an immortal Bella, but even we have weaknesses."

I shook my head at my mother.

"I didn't say a thing about the Dagger of the Titans."

Renee shook her head in return to me.

"I wasn't talking about the Dagger, Bella; I'm not even worried about that - it's been locked away so we're safe. I was talking about cherry cheese pie. With its creamy center, with just a zap of lemon and luscious cherries…it is the one human dessert I call sinful."

I wasn't going to get mad at her - I just had to know.

"Well, the two of you just ate a piece right? So there should be no problem."

My mother's face didn't agree.

"Ok, so you had two pieces."

"No sweetie it was more like a whole pie."

I was starting to feel a panic attack coming on, but I was doing my best to keep it at bay.

"Ok, you and Phil ate a whole pie together."

"No Bella, honey. It was more like I ate a whole pie and then Phil ate a whole pie. Then we…"

I quickly shoved my hands over my ears, willing myself not to hear what my mother was saying. The only thing I needed to know about the two of them was that they were happy. The rest of their time together I didn't need to hear about. Renee seemed to forget that I was still just seventeen and not several centuries old like she was.

"Ok, ok. I got it; I'm going to be a big sister. Now that we have that out in the open; you should go before Charlie gets home."

She nodded and kissed me on the top of my head before she disappeared in a flash of light. I was sitting on the end of my bed, trying to digest what Renee had just told me when the phone rang. I stood up and walked numbly over to it.

"Hey there Bells, how are you feeling?"

I smiled at hearing Charlie's voice.

"I'm feeling a lot better, Dad."

"Well that's good to know kiddo. I'm going to be working late tonight, so I won't be home for dinner. Uh, Angela Webber came by to see me this afternoon. She asked me if you were feeling better maybe the two of you could go to Port Angeles; I think Jessica Stanley was going to go too. Anyway, I told her to call you first. I hope that was ok."

I couldn't believe my luck! I had wanted to get out for a while now. I was in need of some new books so it was perfect; plus it would get my mind off of the newest news my mother had shared with me.

"No, no - that sounds great dad. So, I guess I'll see you later tonight."

"Yep looks that way. Oh, and Bells? Be careful, ok?"

I did my best to put a smile in my voice.

"Careful is my middle name, Dad."

He laughed at that and we said our goodbyes.

Careful - yeah right. It was more like there was a sign over my head that said 'drop danger here'. I couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before Angela called me. Something told me that I wasn't going to have to wait too long. Five minutes after I hung up with Charlie, the phone started to ring. Since I already knew who it was I waited a few seconds before I answered it.

"Hey Bella, are you feeling any better this afternoon? I missed you at school today; you won't believe what happened. I'm going to prom with Eric! I just took your advice and went for it. So, what do you say about going dress shopping with me and Jessica? I really would love to have you there."

I wasn't big on shopping, but this was for Angela. As long as I got to the bookstore, it didn't matter to me.

"Yeah, sure Angela! It sounds like fun. What time do I need to be ready?"

There was silence on the other side of the phone for a few seconds before she answered.

"Well, let me call Jessica and let her know that you'll be coming with us. Then we'll be by to get you, so how about in about a half hour or so?"

I nodded my head yes (not that Angela could see), so I was quick to answer her as well.

"Yeah, that sounds great. So, I'll see you in a half hour."

There wasn't a lot for me to do to get ready. I just needed to change out of my sweats and into some clean jeans. I didn't see anything wrong with the dark blue v-neck shirt I was wearing, so I left it on. I grabbed my wallet from my bag and threw it into my purse. I could almost hear the gold credit card taunting me from my wallet. Renee was over 900 years old, so she had a lot of money squirreled away. I just wasn't that into spending it since it wasn't actually mine.

However, I was going to the bookstore and a lot of my books needed to be replaced. So today just might be the very first day I used it. Mom would be happy - she felt bad enough about the huge surprise she just dumped on me. Some new books would serious brighten my day. Once Angela and Jessica arrived at my house we all piled into her BMW and took off toward Port Angeles.

The music from my IPod was light compared to the music being played in the store. I dutifully jumped into my makeup work as Angela and Jessica slipped on dresses. I made sure to say something polite each time one of them spoke to me.

"Uh, earth to Bella! What do you think of this one?"

I then realized that Jessica had on another dress; while Angela was flipping through the dress rack that said sixty percent off. Jessica was wearing a dark rose colored dress; it was cut really low in the front. It was way too low for me, but Jessica seemed to _really _like it.

"Wow Jessica, that looks amazing on you."

Jessica giggled once before answering.

"It does look good on me, doesn't it?"

Angela came back with a couple of dresses lying across her arms. I really liked the lavender one that she had held up, but Angela seemed to know better.

"You're not really into this, are you Bella?"

I sagged a little at hearing Angela's words. I had just been busted big time.

"It's not that I haven't had a blast with you guys today. It's just that it's getting late, and I had really hoped to go check out the bookstore before we went home."

"Well, if that's all you should have said so. We can handle things from here, right Angela?"

Angela acted like she had been put on the spot before saying anything.

"Um, well…yes. If you have something else that you need to do, we can always meet you at the restaurant."

I did my best to hide my excitement at getting a chance to escape.

"Well, if you guys are sure that is ok; I guess I'll meet up with you later."

It took me a little while to locate the bookstore I was looking for, but at last I found it. I picked up a new copy of Wuthering Heights, the Great Gatsby and a new tome of all of William Shakespeare's works. I did my best to remember to breathe normally as I handed the lady at the checkout counter my gold card.

I had no reason to feel guilty, but I did. How many times had Renee asked me whether or not I had used the gift she had given to me? After paying for the books I told the woman thank you and left the store. Though it was true that I wasn't into shopping for clothes, I couldn't help but notice the blue sweater and tan khaki skirt that was in the window. It had been awhile since I had treated myself to some new clothes. Why not? Angela and Jessica weren't here, so I could slip in and out without anyone I know seeing me.

Twenty minutes later, I was walking out of the store with a shopping bag in hand. I was now the proud new owner of the blue sweater and khaki skirt that was in the store window. I turned off the side walk and onto a darkened street, and immediately regretted my choice of direction. I could hear their laughter behind me. I did my best pick up my pace without tripping over my own two feet.

There were at least five guys following me. I knew self defense, and it looked like I was going to need it. Then again, I still wasn't sure what my limits were. The sound of the men got quieter - there were only two of them following me. I wasn't sure were the other three had gone. Then I realized how stupid I had been - they had been herding me. And I walked right into it.

There was a tall, beefier one in the front - it was my guess that he was the leader of the group. A shorter one stood beside him; he moved toward me first. He started crowding me, pushing me against the brick wall behind me. I could feel the brick scraping the skin of my left shoulder. I could almost see and smell the blood pooling at the breaks in my skin; the mere thought of it caused my stomach to flip-flop. I pushed away the nauseating feeling as the short guy reached up to touch the side of my face.

"Don't touch me!"

It wasn't easy for me to pull away, seeing how I was backed against a wall. So I did the next best thing; I took my foot and slammed it down on top of his. I was happy with myself when the sound of cracking bone was heard. While he danced around in pain his tall muscled friend took his place. All my bravery started to evaporate like water the minute he took a step towards me; his breath didn't have the sweet scent to it that Edward's had. He smelled of beer and pork rinds, and the movement of his body told me he was drunk as well. I threw the palm of my hand out to break his nose only to have him grab my arm. Just as I was starting to build up a scream headlights came around the corner. The car was going so fast it almost hit the short one with the broken foot. He did his best to get out of way as I dove toward the car. It was going to have to stop or hit me.

The silver car fishtailed and came to a stop a few inches away from me; the passenger door was suddenly open.

An angry voice said "Get in."

I scrambled into the car, all of the fear I had started to feel vanished the minute I heard his voice. I felt warm now, almost like someone had wrapped a security blanket around me. Slamming the door closed, I tried to look over at him but it was too dark in the car. My attackers were diving for the sidewalk as Edward gunned the engine and pulled the car forward. The tires screeched on the asphalt as he fish-tailed and spun around, leaving my attackers laying on the ground in shock.

"Put your seatbelt on."

It was in that small moment that I realized that my hands were clutching the seat tightly. I quickly obeyed and did what he had asked of me. I then took in the little bit of his features that I could make out in the dark car. The look on his beautiful face made it look like he was planning a murder.

"Are you all right, Edward?" My voice came out in a soft whisper.

"No," he said curtly and his tone was livid.

Neither one of us spoke as the silence closed in on us like the darkness. He was looking straight ahead and his eyes were still blazing. We came to a sudden stop, I looked around trying to see why but I saw nothing but the dark night.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Edward's POV**

Control. I needed to get hold of myself, but the smell of her blood was stronger than usual, which could only mean that she was hurt.

"Bella?" My voice was tight and controlled when I spoke. Her voice was slightly hoarse when she answered me.

"Yes?"

I did my best to keep my voice even when I spoke.

"Are you all right?" I couldn't even bring myself to look at her.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Bella's voice betrayed her as it shook slightly as she answered. I decided it was best that act as if I didn't notice it. I needed her to distract me from the thoughts of killing the men that had planned on raping her. I needed a distraction from the sweet delicious smell of her blood. She might have said she was fine, but I knew better. She had cut herself somewhere. The scent of her blood was stronger then it had been that first day I had seen her.

"Distract me, please," I knew that it came out sounding like an order.

My request seemed to have confused her at first.

"I'm sorry, what?"

I exhaled sharply, trying to control the still building fury within me.

"Just prattle on about something trivial until I calm down."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger as I spoke to her. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed she seemed to be searching for something to talk about. As I watched her it was almost like she was editing things inside her head before she spoke.

"Um, okay - well…let me see…"

I noticed how she was absent mindedly chewing on her bottom lip. She started to speak and I already felt myself calming ever so slightly. I laid my head back and continued to listen to her soothing voice.

"My mom stopped by for a surprise visit. So it was...um…very surprising."

"Oh, I see." I kept my voice even and calm as I spoke.

Bella continued on about her mother's visit and as I tried to forget my earlier thoughts.

"She can be such a worrier, I told her that since I was still here that no harm was done. Of course, she had her own shocking news to share with me."

I chose now to sigh; it seemed to be the perfect time to do something like that, though she misinterpreted my sigh as something else.

"Better now?"

"No. Not really."

I knew she had most likely wanted me to say something else, but I didn't. I just opened my eyes and looked up at ceiling. She was quiet for awhile before she started to speak to me.

"So what's wrong?"

I looked out the window as I answered her.

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Bella. It wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those…"

I couldn't even finish my sentence; I did my best to get a handle on my anger again.

"At least, that's what I'm trying to convince myself. The things they were thinking about doing…"

I couldn't bring myself to say anymore in front of her.

Her response was simple, "Oh. I see."

I waited for her to say something about what I had said last, but she never did. I noticed how she glanced at the clock before saying anything.

"It's almost six-thirty; Angela and Jessica are going to start to worry."

Minutes later I heard her gasp of surprise as I pulled into a parking spot only a little ways away from La Bella Italia. She was supposed to be meeting Angela and Jessica there.

"How did you know what restaurant to go to?"

I felt the pull of a smile at the corner of my lips at hearing her response.

"It wasn't that hard to guess."

I went to open her door and help her out of the car and toward the restaurant.

Her words told me how surprised she was at seeing me open her door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to dinner, Bella."

I watched from the shadows at first as she met up with Angela and Jessica leaving the restaurant.

"Bella, where were you? We tried to call you and ended up leaving you messages."

"I'm so sorry, I…"

I appeared by Bella's side.

"Would it be all right if I joined you? I'm sorry if Bella is late; we sort of ran into each other and got talking."

Jessica Stanley was the first one to break the silence.

"Well yeah, it would be fine with me - but we already ate. We got hungry while we were waiting for Bella."

My eyes stayed trained on Bella. I wanted to see how she acted around her friends. The way her body was moving told me that she was nervous, but why?

"That's all right. I'm not really hungry."

I could tell from their thoughts that they weren't all that happy with Bella not having dinner.

"I'll make sure she gets something to eat. I will also make sure she is home safe and sound."

Both girls giggled lightly at my words. Jessica kept looking over her shoulder as she headed toward her car. Angela turned to say something to Bella before following after Jessica.

"Take care, Bella. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

We watched them get into Jessica's car. They waved to Bella as they pulled out of their parking spot and down the road. Bella turned to look at me as she spoke.

"I'm really not that hungry."

I did my best to give her a soft smile.

"Could you please humor me at least?"

She was quiet for a moment; her reply came to me as a nod of her head. I held my hand out in a sweeping motion for her to go first. Using my quickest human movements, I made it to the door first to open it for her.

"After you, my lady," my words caused her cheeks to color bright red in a blush. The sight of her blushing made me want to chuckle out loud, however I was able to keep from doing so.

As we walked into the restaurant I flashed the hostess a smile, causing her to giggle slightly.

"A table for two, please."

The young blonde hostess nodded and led the way to a booth for two.

"Here you go - will this do?"

I glanced around and took in how many people were in the room.

"Could we perhaps have a table that is a little bit more private?"

She nodded to us, and led us to a table in the back of the restaurant.

"Is this better, sir?"

I nodded to her, "Yes, thank you. This is much better."

I watched as Bella chose her dinner, the waitress did her best to flirt with me; or at least I think she was trying to flirt with me. Her thoughts gave her away. I was far more interested in watching Bella to notice. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Bella's soft voice.

"Are you sure, you don't want something?"

"No, I'm fine Bella. I'm on a special kind of diet - I'm fine for now."

I picked up a breadstick and started to break pieces off as I fiddle with it in my hands. Bella, however, hadn't forgotten our conversation in the car.

"So do you mind explaining some things to me? I mean I think I deserve some answers."

The waitress came back with two sodas and sat one down in front of each of us.

"Here are your drinks and your mushroom ravioli will be out shortly."

Bella nodded her head at her. Tracey, our waitress turned to look one more time at me.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can get you?"

I just smiled at her and shook my head.

"No that's quite all right. I'm fine for now."

She smiled as she spoke.

"Ok. Just let me know if you change your mind."

I nodded in return and smiled as I read her thoughts again. Bella spoke once more to me.

"So, how about giving me some answers now?"

I knew what she meant but I wasn't about to give in to her.

"Yes. No. Maybe. To get to the other side. Four squared."

This time I smiled a real smile, for the look on Bella's face was very amusing.

"Those aren't the kind of answers I was talking about and you know it. No more jokes."

She was right; I did know that the answers I had given her where not what she was asking about.

"How did you know where to find me? Were you following me? And what did you mean by what they were thinking about doing? What are you like, a physic or something?"

Once again she had managed to make me smile. I had to give it some thought before answering her; I wanted to be as truthful to her as I could without giving too much away.

"I didn't, and no, I wasn't following you - at least I wasn't trying to. I just wanted to be able to help in case you got in trouble. That however is much harder than I thought it would; you seem to be like a magnet for danger."

"As for your other questions, no I'm not a physic per se. Though I do I have a special talent of sorts; I can read people's thoughts. It's how I found you. Those men saw you at the dress store; they had been thinking up things they would like to do to you. Knowing that you were with Jessica and Angela made me relax a little. I decided to run an errand while I knew you were safe."

I did my best to keep my voice even as I continued.

"Then of course you decided to go off on your own. I lost you for a good hour and a half until you stopped at Lacey's Fashion Store. I picked up the thought of you from someone you bumped into as you were entering. When you left you managed to slip by me. I only found you again when I heard their thoughts."

There was surprise and confusion in her eyes as she continued to look at me. I could tell that she was still processing what I had just told her.

"So you can hear people's thoughts. You do know that without some real proof that's a little hard to swallow."

Bella was thoroughly amusing me tonight, a smile once again finding its way onto my lips.

"I can hear every thought that is in this room - apart from yours."

"Sex…money…sex…time off...girlfriend…sex," I chucked once before saying the last thought I had read.

"Cat. And then I get to you - nothing. I can't hear what you are thinking."

Then for the third time tonight Bella's words made me smile.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

I gave a soft chuckle, "I tell you that I can read people's minds, and you think there is something wrong with you?"

As I was finishing up my statement I watched Bella shiver. I shrugged out of my tan leather jacket and stood up to drape it over Bella's shoulders.

"Um, thank you."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(A/N: Sorry for the wait, I hope you find this chapter worth it. Secrets will be revealed in the next two up coming chapters.**

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. It means a lot to me.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**

13


	6. Revealed to Me

**Disclaimer: **I have no claims over the characters of Twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Rated M**

**AU Story**

**Summary: **_When I first caught her scent, I turned my wanting into hate. Later as my cold yet sparkling hand touch her warm skin, sunlight steamed through the trees making her skin glow as golden as the sun. It was the day that secrets where spilled and lives changed forever. I had at last found a reason for my eternal life, someone who understood my pain._

_**Last Time: **_

_**Edward's POV**_

_There was surprise and confusion in her eyes as she continued to look at me. I could tell that she was still processing what I had just told her._

"_So you can hear people's thoughts. You do know that without some real proof that's a little hard to swallow."_

_Bella was thoroughly amusing me tonight, a smile once again finding its way onto my lips._

"_I can hear every thought that is in this room - apart from yours."_

"_Sex…money…sex…time off...girlfriend…sex," I chucked once before saying the last thought I had read._

"_Cat. And then I get to you - nothing. I can't hear what you are thinking."_

_Then for the third time tonight Bella's words made me smile._

"_Is there something wrong with me?"_

_I gave a soft chuckle, "I tell you that I can read people's minds, and you think there is something wrong with you?"_

_As I was finishing up my statement I watched Bella shiver. I shrugged out of my tan leather jacket and stood up to drape it over Bella's shoulders._

"_Um, thank you."_

**Chapter 6: Revealed to Me **

_TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Bella's POV**

It was strange to feel Edward's tan leather jacket on me. It wasn't that I was cold really, although Edward, fearing that I was going into shock, kept asking me if I was all right. Tonight had been the first time I had gotten to spend time with him, to really get to know him. There was a sweet scent about his jacket, almost like honey and flowers, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Um, thanks for the jacket. I had a coat; I'm just not sure what I did with it."

Edward's eyes were almost the warm butterscotch of the day before. Yet his eyes didn't seem to match the light mood he was trying to create. He was still angry about what had almost happened to me earlier. I wanted to tell him that he had nothing to worry about, but that wasn't necessarily true - I wasn't sure what was true anymore.

There were times I felt strong enough to lift a tanker truck, and other times when I felt as weak? as a normal human. It was unsettling for me. It took me a few minutes to realize that I was being spoken to.

"Are you ready to go? Bella, did you hear me?"

"What? I'm sorry - did you say something Edward?"

Edward's right eyebrow lifted in curiosity and concern was etched deep in his face.

"Yes. I asked you if you were ready to go."

My mind wandered once more before I could answer. I had a vision of us, we were eating dinner and then I reached across the table and grabbed the front of Edward's shirt and pulled his lips to mine. I gasped and stood up from the table quickly shaking the images from my mind - maybe a little too quickly.

"Yes, yes I'm ready to go now." I winced as my words stuttered.

"Are you sure you're all right, Bella?"

"I've never been better; I just have a lot on my mind. So, are we going to go, or are you going to keep staring at me all night?"

Edward smiled crookedly and stepped aside, "After you."

A few minutes later we arrived at Edward's Volvo. He helped me inside and closed the door before going to get in himself. I was sure the ride home was going to be silent, but he surprised me by speaking first.

"You said earlier that your mother had surprising or shocking news that she shared with you. What was it? You don't have to tell me, I was just curious. You know what? Don't worry about it. I shouldn't be prying into your life - it's none of my business."

I didn't agree with him. I wanted to share with him; I wanted him to know every detail about me.

"No, it's fine. Really, it'll feel good to share it with someone. Well, it turns out that I'm going to be a big sister. I'm not sure how that is going to work out. This was really a surprise…my mom was sure there was no way for her to get pregnant anymore. Talk about surprising."

"I think you will be a wonderful big sister."

My world seemed to get slower around me. Did Edward just give me a compliment?

"Um thanks, I think."

"We're here, Bella."

What? We were back in Forks already? I looked out the window and realized that we weren't just in Forks; we were getting ready to pull in front of Charlie's house. Was it getting warm in here or was it just me? I reached forward to turn down the heater the same time Edward did. I did my best not to jerk away, but there was no stopping the gasp of surprise that slipped from my lips.

His hands were very cold, but it that wasn't what shocked me. There had been a spark of energy, and then warmness had flowed from his fingers as they brushed against mine. I turned my head to look out the window while I processed what just occurred.

Edward's hand was cold, humans weren't cold. Then again it was cold outside that had to be the reason.

Charlie's cruiser still wasn't home yet. I couldn't help but wonder if he was still at the station or if he had gone to the Black's for dinner.

When I looked over at Edward his body was still tense and he was clutching the steering wheel.

"You can come inside if you want to. Charlie's not home, so there would be no need for explanations."

Edward didn't say anything to me, but he opened the door and climbed out. He was suddenly there at my door opening it for me. I climbed out and had turned to get my bags but they were gone already, Edward had them in his hand.

"I would like to, but not tonight. Maybe another time, you should go now. Thank you for humoring me and letting me take you to dinner."

I was speechless as Edward walked to the door with me. I started to remove his jacket to give it to him when he stopped me.

"You can keep it, you misplaced your jacket remember? You're going to need it for school tomorrow."

We were standing on the porch now; I managed to get my mouth working long enough to ask one question.

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"I'll be there tomorrow."

"You promise?" My voice sounded so scared and small that I felt embarrassed. My uneasiness seemed to amuse Edward; a small smile etched across his lips.

"I promise I'll be there tomorrow, you have my word."

I had my doubts so of course I had to voice them.

"Are you sure? Because all this back and forth is starting to give me whiplash."

Edward started to reach toward me and then stopped like he had thought better about the idea.

"You have my word. It is getting too hard for me to stay away from you. Tonight was proof of that."

Then before I could comment he was gone, and I was standing in my kitchen alone. My front door was locked as if he had never been there. I looked around for my purse and bags but I didn't see them. Before I headed up the stairs, I noticed the flashing light on the answering machine.

"_Hey Bells, it's dad here, just thought I'd let you know that Billy and Jacob invited me to dinner. So no worries, I hope you had fun with your girlfriends. It's nice to see you going out - I was starting to worry a little bit."_

So that answered that question, Charlie was at Billy's which gave me more time alone now that Edward was gone. That thought alone bothered me; it gave me too much time on my hands to think about Edward. I couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about me too.

****

**Edward's POV**

**S**he had gasped when our fingers had touched, but why? Had it been because of how cold my fingers were, or had she felt the same shock of energy that I had? The fingers she had touched were now warm as if blood was once again running through them. I knew that wasn't the case, my heart was still frozen inside of my chest. The warmness had come from her touch.

Carlisle seemed to know something had happened because within seconds of retreating to my room he was there.

"It happened again didn't it?"

I nodded my head and held out my right hand. Carlisle ran his cold fingers over my newly heated ones. He produced a needle and pricked my finger. Carlisle's ocher eyes widened as a dark pool of blood oozed out of the tiny prick. He noticed I had winced in pain.

"You felt that? You felt the needle prick?"

"Yes, I did. If it bleeds then wouldn't it make sense for me to be able to feel it too?"

Carlisle seemed to give it some thought. "Yes, yes I suppose it does, this is all so fascinating to me. I have never in all my years seems anything like this. Forgive me? I didn't think of how all this must be making you feel."

I could feel Carlisle's excitement from his thoughts.

"I'm all right; it's just a strange feeling. For ninety years I have been indestructible, and then I meet her and everything I know is thrown away. I've tried staying away from her; it doesn't work. I'm always concerned about her well being, there is this _protectiveness_ I feel for her."

We were silent for a mere two seconds; before I spoke again.

"Could it be possible, Carlisle, that she is more then a mere human?"

There wasn't much pause before Carlisle voiced his opinion.

"I suppose that would make some sense. However, I have never heard of psychics having that kind of power."

I didn't really believe what I was thinking, but it needed to be said.

"What if she is a witch of some kind?"

Alice chose now to pop her head into my room and give her opinion.

"Like that is even possible, Edward; she healed you and got rid of the bruise. It's true that she put it there, but I think you're on the right track about her not knowing that she was doing it. Why would a witch hurt you to only heal you? Bella has this glow about her; she is going to be even more stunning then Rosalie is."

I let loose a low growl from my throat at Alice.

"I'm not going to let that happen, Alice. Could you please keep you thoughts to yourself?"

Alice just glared at me.

"I was, you should just stop prying. Besides, you can't change that part; it's not your choice, it's hers. She's made it and is not even aware of it yet. It's nice knowing that you're not going to kill her. I'll have a little sister!"

"Stop it, Alice."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. You need to see. Being with Bella gives you a chance at being human again, if only for a short while. Rosalie would kill for that chance again, but her touch doesn't affect us like it does you."

"How do you know that?"

I gasped as images of a future that hadn't happened yet flashed by me - it was beautiful. In the whirl of images I saw in Alice's thoughts I was happy and content. The image of Bella as one of us slowed before me. She was stunning, but I couldn't bear thinking about that.

"Alice, enough! Why do you keep showing me that image? I won't make her one of us! I will not take her life!"

Carlisle was silent as he listened to us. Jasper had entered the room at hearing my raised voice. Alice's voice suddenly became soft and full of sadness.

"It's a much better picture to handle than what comes before it."

"Alice what are you…?"

She was reluctant to show me at first, and then when she did, I wished I hadn't pried. The image that was now in my head caused the breath I had pulled in earlier to rush out as if Emmett had tackled me. In the image Bella lay on the ground, some sort of dagger protruded from her stomach. The image turned into a scratch and sniff, the blood pooling from the wound was darker then it should have been. The smell of ink was in the air mixing with the scents of freesia and lavender; there was poison in the blade. Bella was dying.

As I pulled myself from Alice's vision I realized that Carlisle and Jasper were holding me up. I didn't remember collapsing.

"Do…do you know when it's going to happen?"

Alice shook her head sadly at me.

"No, but the minute I do, you'll be the first to know."

I was silent. I didn't trust myself to speak; there was a stinging in my eyes. Carlisle was the one who broke the silence first.

"Edward, I know you will do what you feel is right."

It was obvious from the looks on their faces that they had seen the sadness and pain in my eyes. I knew that Jasper could feel it; he was doing his best to wash it away.

"If I do what I'm thinking, wouldn't I be betraying my family? What about Esme and Emmett and Rosalie?"

Alice just smiled at me.

"Since when do you care what Rosalie thinks? Bella makes you happy in a very strange way and you deserve to be happy for once in your long, eternal life."

I then gave Alice a small smile, before turning to look at Carlisle and Jasper. I saw no judgment in their eyes as they looked back at me. Carlisle placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"You will not be betraying us if you think you can trust her with our secret. Your mother will be overjoyed that you have found someone you deem worthy of loving. As for your brother and sister, well, the two of them will get over it in time."

My eyes shot down to my hand as I felt something cold touch my fingers. I heard Alice giggle.

"Oops - sorry. I just couldn't help myself! It looks like whatever effect she has on you is starting to wear off again.

Alice was right - the touch of her hand wasn't as cold as what Carlisle's had been. Before I could say anything Carlisle excused himself, saying he would be in his study if I needed him again. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, wrapping me up in a wave of comfort. I nodded a thank you and he started to guide Alice out of my room. Alice, however, spun out of his touch long enough to launch herself into my arms to hug me.

"I know you'll make the right choice, Edward."

Then Alice disappeared with Jasper. How was it that they all were so sure that the choice I was going to make would be the right one? What if it was the wrong choice? I laid down on the couch in my room and held my hand up to my face. The skin was going back to pale white as the slight coloring left it.

It was then that something else came to mind. The kiss in the hospital had been real; I now knew it was! Why didn't my lips and face turn soft and warm from touching her lips?

I had made my decision; I would tell Bella tomorrow after school just what I was. If she ran I would let her go; if she didn't I would learn more about her, and find out what it was about her touch that could do this to me. Maybe she had a secret too.

****

**Bella's POV**

Ihad spent most of the night combing though the ancient texts I had hidden under my floor boards. During my search, I had figured it out. I understood what he was now.

_An ancient immortal that is merely thought of as a myth - the vampire. This immortal has incredible speed and strength; they have no pulse and are cold to the touch. Their only sin is that they are drinkers of blood. Some see them as strange gods, while others sprout word that they are Satan's children. Some say they do not go out in the sun for fear of being burned, others say it is because the sun would betray them and give away what they are._

Edward's kind wasn't as old as my mother and step-father were. Now I had an understanding of what he was and how he had stopped the van without breaking his arm. Though I still didn't understand the bruise I had seen on his chest.

But there were three things I was absolutely sure of:

The first: Edward was an immortal, a vampire. Secondly, there was a part of him, and I didn't know how strong that part might be, that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

After solving his mystery, knew I had to tell Edward what I had learned. Walking by him after school, knowing that he couldn't read my thoughts; I could only hope that he would follow me, and he did. The second we were away from prying eyes I felt his grip on my arm as he pulled me through the forest, right before he swung me onto his back.

When he spoke suddenly his words confused me.

"You have to see what I look like in the sun. Then maybe you'll understand better."

I already knew what he was; if he would just let me talk he would realize that! What could he possibly have to show me? I became amazed by the speed he could travel. He would give my mother a run for her money. Being half human, I had no hope of being as fast as either of them. Before I knew it we had come to a stop. I noticed a shaft of light up ahead. Edward gently let me down off his back as he continued toward the light; he was slipping his white tee shirt over his head as he made his way to the sunlight that had slipped through the clouds.

Edward looked over at me right as he stepped into the beam of sunlight. I found myself dazzled by what I saw. His skin was sparkling in the sunlight as if a million diamonds were imbedded under his skin.

"You're beautiful."

Edward's eyes filled with confusion and anger.

"Bella, I'm not like you. Don't you see just how different we are?"

I couldn't stop the slight laugh that escaped my lips at hearing his words. My laughter seemed to confuse him more. I started to walk toward him as he remained standing in the sunlight.

"Edward, we might be more alike then you think. I'm not 'normal' either."

Pulling in a breath I stepped into the sunlight. At first it was hard to read his reaction.

****

**Edward's POV**

Ididn't understand what Bella was talking about at first, and then she walked toward the light I was still standing in.

"We might be more alike then you think. I'm not 'normal' either."

I stared in disbelief at her as Bella stood in the sunlight. She was radiant, her pale skin glowed a beautiful gold color, as if a trillion little flecks of the precious metal were under her skin.

"I have never seen anyone glow as you do."

"That's because there aren't many of us alive anymore, and I'm not even of pure blood. I'm half human."

I noticed a sad note in her voice as she spoke. I asked what seemed to be the stupidest question that I could have.

"You're not afraid of me?"

Bella just merely shook her head.

"No. I've known what you were since early this morning and I'm still not afraid of you."

My voice was cold and low when I answered her.

"Well, you should be."

When I looked back up at her, her deep chocolate eyes were staring straight back at me. A fire seemed to be blazing within them.

"Why? Because I'm half human?"

"Yes," my reply was flat and had no emotion to it.

Her eyes were becoming moist with tears. I watched as one slid down her soft cheek and as it dripped off her chin it hardened into a crystal in the air; I caught it before it hit the ground.

She cursed lightly. "Damn it."

When I looked back up at her she was wiping at her eyes to stop the tears.

"So far _I'm_ the one who has done the hurting. You should be the one staying away from me."

I gave her a small smile to try and make her feel better.When I first caught her scent, I turned my wanting into hate; and now as my cold yet sparkling hand touch her warm skin. My hate had shifted into something warmer, love. Sunlight streamed through the trees making her skin glow as golden as the sun. It was the day that secrets were spilled and lives changed forever. I had at last found a reason for my eternal life, someone who understood my pain.

"None of that matters now, Bella. You truly don't know how long I have waited for you. And so the lion fell in love with the lamb - so to speak."

Bella's voice shook slightly as I brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"What a stupid lamb."

There was no way I could leave her now. I was forever and eternally hooked on her sweet scent of freesia and lavender, and the soft scent of strawberries that came from her hair.

"What a sick masochistic lion."

I was unsure how long it was that we stayed there in the meadow. Even with all the different flowers around us there was no covering up her scent. I rather liked it that way; the wanting I was feeling was no longer for her blood, but for something so much more.

Her soft laughter rang like the gentle chords of a harp. For all of my wanderings, I truly believed that I had been found and was home at last.

"Edward, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?"

I smiled at her as an idea formed.

"I answered one of your questions already. It is your turn to answer one of mine."

I rolled gracefully over on my stomach so I could get a better look at her.

"I'm only seventeen years old; my mother is a lot older - like nine hundred and thirty I think."

I gave a light chuckle at her reply.

"I see. Thank you for that. Though I don't recall asking how old your mother was, although that fact is truly amazing. I believe it's my turn to answer your other question. I have been seventeen for nearly ninety years. Carlisle found me in a hospital in 1918 dying from Spanish influenza. He changed me into what I am now out of loneliness and a plea from my dying mother."

Bella giggled again, her laughter a piece of heaven I was sure I would never get to know.

"I didn't ask you when, or why, you had been changed. Yet."

The look on Bella's face brought a smile to my lips and a chuckle from within me.

"Now, there is no need to ask! You already have the answer."

It was in that moment that I realized just how late it was getting. It was twilight, my favorite time of day, and the saddest, because it marked the end of another day. Although this one had been very special to me.

"It's getting late, Bella. I should get you home before your dad sends out a search party for you."

Bella smiled at me as I swung her gently onto my back. Tomorrow was Saturday and I already had the weekend planned out for us. I could not recall a single memory of being as happy as I had been today with Bella.

**(A/N: Ok, Chapter 6 is now up, I do have some of the next chapter planned out. However, I really want to finish up Chapter 7 of Lyrical Bonds first. It isn't as popular as what this story has became; however it is my first born Twilight story so I need to give it some attention too.**

**You guys are the best and I love you all, a huge cookie to everyone one who leaves reviews. There really make my day sparkle.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**

11


	7. Wondering Curiosity

**Disclaimer: **I have no claims over the characters of Twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Rated M**

**AU Story**

**Summary: **_When I first caught her scent, I turned my wanting into hate. Later as my cold yet sparkling hand touch her warm skin, sunlight streamed through the trees making her skin glow as golden as the sun. It was the day that secrets where spilled and lives changed forever. I had at last found a reason for my eternal life, someone who understood my pain._

**(A/N: This chapter contains some sexual content.)**

_**Last Time: **_

_**Edward's POV**_

_Bella giggled again, her laughter a piece of heaven I was sure I would never get to know._

"_I didn't ask you when, or why, you had been changed. Yet."_

_The look on Bella's face brought a smile to my lips and a chuckle from within me._

"_Now, there is no need to ask! You already have the answer."_

_It was in that moment that I realized just how late it was getting. It was twilight, my favorite time of day and the saddest, because it marked the end of another day. Although this one had been very special to me._

"_It's getting late Bella. I should get you home before your dad sends out a search party for you."_

_Bella smiled at me as I swung her gently onto my back. Tomorrow was Saturday and I already had the weekend planned out for us. I could not recall a single memory of being as happy as I had been today with Bella._

**Chapter 7: Wondering Curiosity **

_TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Edward's POV**

Upon returning Bella home, she unexpectedly kissed me lightly on the cheek before asking in a light voice, "You'll come back later, right?"

I reached out and lightly brushed my forefinger and thumb across her cheek.

"If you would like to see me later, I think I can work it out. I have nothing but time, Bella. I'll come back once Charlie is asleep."

This seemed to please my goddess. She may be half immortal, but she also had limits from being half human. Bella seemed to be thrilled to find out just what those limits were. I however, wasn't in that big of a rush. I was still haunted by Alice's vision of Bella on the ground with a dagger protruding from her abdomen, her sweet blood staining the ground.

As I couldn't read her thoughts, I wasn't sure what she was hoping to do; although I had some idea of what she was curious about. The best thing I could think of doing was to go hunting before returning to her house. I wanted to speak to Carlisle, but what could he tell me? I knew the truth about Bella, but had yet to share what I had learned with my family. With my mind made up, I set out to hunt.

****

**Alice's POV**

I had a feeling that Edward was keeping something from us, but I wasn't sure what it was until the vision stole my sight from me.

_Edward and Bella standing in the meadow together…Edward removing his shirt and stepping into a beam of sunlight, revealing what he is…Bella giving a small laugh as she stepped into the light…her skin radiating a beautiful golden glow…_

The vision changed and what I saw made me want to turn away. I felt like I was intruding on a special moment between the two of them.

A thrill of excitement rushed through me. I knew that I had to keep this to myself for Edward's sake. He would share what he now knew about Bella when he was ready. My biggest challenge would be keeping what else I had seen in my vision from Edward. In order to make sure I did just that I began thinking about, the alphabet in Japanese, and then Russian followed by Chinese. If I could keep that up there was no way Edward would be able to get a clear read on my thoughts.

Of course, my other family members would be wondering about my actions. I would deal with them when I needed to. Jasper would be the first to question my strange behavior. I wouldn't be able to share what I had just seen with him. Edward needed tonight, needed to experience what he would feel tonight. I knew that there could be no other way around it.

Knowing what I did about Bella, there would be no backing out now; not unless he was willing to hurt her. I was sure that hurting her was the last thing he _wanted_ to do; however it didn't mean that he wouldn't if he felt that it would be best for her. I still didn't understand Edward completely; no one in the family did, not even Carlisle.

"Alice, honey, what seems to be on your mind? Did you have another vision?"

I hated to lie to Jasper; that didn't mean I wouldn't do it. If lying to my husband was the only way to make sure Edward would go back to Bella's once he had finished hunting, then so be it.

"No, nothing new, just the same reruns. I was thinking about going shopping next week, some of my clothes are so last season. I'm sure I could find someone without a whole lot of fashion sense to give them too."

Jasper seemed to almost read my mind as he answered.

"You wouldn't be thinking about Edward's new human friend would you?"

I didn't let his words dampen my excitement.

"So what if I am? Bella has no fashion sense at all, have you seen the clothes she wears? Someone so pretty shouldn't be wearing rags to school - it's not right."

Jasper's voice was gentle as he spoke.

"Have you even spoken to Edward about doing that?"

"No, of course I haven't, Edward is not the boss of me. Besides, she and Edward are going to be together for a good while; I've seen it. I can give her my old clothes if I want to."

At some point I won our discussion, mostly because Jasper knew better then to bet against me. I kissed my husband on the lips with the promise of fun later on tonight. I flittered up the stairs to our room, focused on my task; finding clothes I no longer wore and deciding which ones would be breathtaking on Bella.

****

**Edward's POV**

Ihad decided to stay close to home to hunt, so my choice was limited. I soon stumbled upon two male foxes fighting. I wondered what started the fight - was it territorial? It wasn't long before the wind shifted, and I could smell the real reason for the fight. A vixen sat a little ways away watching the two. The winner would be her life mate. I stayed down wind and waited to see which one would be the loser, Bella came to my mind as I watched. However, Bella was _more_ than a life mate; I had come to see her as my soul mate.

A yip of pain made me look back at the foxes. The victor had been decided and the loser was on his way out. He was wounded, and I let the scent of his blood fuel my predator instincts. I was a mere blur as I closed the distance between us; he seemed to know that he was in more danger now than he had been earlier. I cut off his escape, and as he went to jump through the bushes I snatched him up, breaking his neck in one swift movement.

After my evening snack I made my way back to Bella's home. It was barely eight-thirty, so I knew that Charlie was still up and I assumed that Bella was still downstairs with him. I slipped quietly into her room and was surprised to find her lying on her bed talking on the phone. A smile brushed my lips as I noticed how quickly she turned toward the window when the curtain blew back. Being half human still slowed her reaction; making it easier for me to surprise her.

I could tell by her lack of response that she figured the movement was merely the wind. Bella jumped when she turned her head toward the door and found me sitting at the end of her bed.

"Hey mom, I'm glad this pregnancy is being kinder to you than I was, though it probably just means that you and Phil are going to have your arms full with him or her. Well, I have some research to do for a paper, so I'll talk to you later. Love you, mom."

My smile grew larger as she ended her call and turned to look at me.

"Edward, how did you get in here?"

My answer was simple.

I gave her a small smile. "The window."

"Do you do that often?"

"Not that much, just the last couple of months or so."

I watched as Bella blushed. I couldn't help but wonder - if she wasn't half human would she still be able to blush?

"Okay…so did you learn anything while you were spying on me?"

I smiled at her as I spoke.

"I find it quite fascinating when you sleep. I learn the most interesting things. I probably know more about you than you do, like the fact that you talk in your sleep. I've learned a lot about you just by listening to you as you dream. You often talk with you mother."

I leaned closer to her, "I learned two and a half nights ago that you love me."

My words caused Bella to blush in embarrassment. I reached a hand up to gently turn her face back toward me.

"Why won't you look at me? There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Can you not tell that I feel the same way for you? I love you as well, Bella Swan. Out of the two of us _I_ was the one that fought this feeling. There is no reason for me to deny it anymore."

It was in that moment that I decided something else. I gently took her hands, making her look at me.

"Bella, there is something I would like to do. I want to take you to meet my family. I was hoping that next weekend would be alright, unless you would feel comfortable doing it tomorrow?"

My words seemed to take Bella by surprise.

"Wait a minute. You want to take me to your house to meet your family?"

I chuckled lightly at hearing Bella's words.

"Yes, that is the general idea. I understand that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. I'm hoping to meet yours sometime soon."

What Bella said next took me by surprise.

"Tomorrow will be all right with me, that way we can get meeting the parents out of the way. Charlie won't be a problem; it's meeting my mom I'm worried about. See, I haven't really told her about you. Well, she _knows_ about you, she just thinks that you're human. Thinking that you're a human also means that you're off limits. My life would be longer then a human's, so..."

"So I'm a secret from your mother? Let me rephrase that - you haven't told your mother what I am?"

Bella continued to stare into my eyes.

"Of course not, it's not my secret to tell. I have enough trouble keeping my own secrets. I like my life, so I do my best to keep it safe."

Seeing how uncomfortable Bella was, I was starting to think that maybe I should excuse myself for the night.

"Perhaps I should go so you can get some rest."

I was getting ready to turn and leave for the night when I felt Bella's fingers brush my arm. Though this time there was no warm flooding of heat; I did feel a strange tingle against my granite skin.

"No, don't go! Stay? Please?"

One look into her beautiful chocolate orbs and I felt myself melt. I would do anything to keep that sad look out of her eyes and keep her happy.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

I still found it unnerving that no matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't read her thoughts. I had no way of knowing what she was thinking. However, I now agreed with Carlisle - Bella was truly a drug to me. Her scent had a very strong effect on me; much like my scent could draw in a human. I had assumed it had been my smell that had drawn Bella to me; though now that I knew that she was only half human, I wasn't so sure.

Taking a deep breath I drew in the sweet, seductive scent of freesia and lavender with a small hint of strawberry. I found myself leaning towards Bella.

"Hold still for a moment - there is something I want to try." I said to her gently.

I felt myself leaning closer and closer to her. Bella shifted some in front of me.

"Don't move."

In that very small moment our lips were touching. I found myself stiffen and then relax as Bella leaned more into the kiss. I felt a frenzy coming on, but this frenzy was unlike anything I had ever felt before. My left hand slowly traveled down Bella's side and I could feel her tremble under my touch.

I had no control of what I was doing. The dark tee shirt I was wearing was soon up over my head and fluttering to the floor. Bella's hands were warm as they explored my chest. While my lips were busy with Bella's, my ears picked up the sound of something ripping, though I was unsure what it was.

As the need for one another increased, I felt myself getting even warmer. Bella moaned my name and the warm feeling that I was becoming accustomed to spread through my whole body. A strange thrumming sound startled me; it sounded so close but I wasn't sure what it was.

My breaths were coming out as pants as I lay myself down next to Bella. Her skin felt so good again my own. Her mahogany hair lay out behind her like a long, silky curtain as she laid her head again my chest.

I felt my skin spasm under Bella's touch as she drew figure eights on my chest.

"I think I know what my touch can do to you, Edward. It brings you to life, so to speak. I can hear something that sounds like a bird's wings; I think it's your heart beat."

At first I didn't know if I should be happy or scared, in the end I decided on the first. It meant that I didn't have to worry about killing her if I was with her. I found myself thinking about a lot of different things in that moment with Bella.

I knew that once I had truly decided I wouldn't be able to hide it from Alice, and she would know of my choice. Before I was even sure of it, before I had a chance to share it with Carlisle, Alice would most likely tell everyone in my family.

I was aware of Bella's even breathing before I was aware of my own. For the first time in ninety years, I felt myself start to drift off to sleep.

When I awoke the next morning I was surprised to find that I was still lying next to Bella. Her left hand rested against my right pec, and her head was lying against my heart. The thrumming was gone, but the warm softness of my skin still remained.

Lifting my arm I ran my hand through Bella's long, curling mahogany locks. It was the first time in my unnatural life that I found myself at some sort of peace.

It was also the first time that I wished I had some other power other than being able to read minds. The thought of being able to stop time at this moment seemed very appealing right now. Something else started to nag at me; the fact that I had just deflowered Bella. I had soiled her virtue and what was left of my own.

To keep myself relaxed, and to not disturb the angel that was asleep on my chest, I just kept reminding myself that I had everything planned out. I would introduce Bella to my family and then spend a little more time with her before I popped the question to her, taking her as my wife. Something inside told me that she wouldn't tell me no.

However, I couldn't help but worry about what her answer truly would be. Since her mind seemed to be shielded from me, I knew that I would just have to be patient and hope that I had been able to read her body language correctly.

The moments from last night returned to me…Bella's wondering curiosity had led us to an amazing discovery. Though she did not have the power to reverse my change from an undead monster; she did have the power to make me feel and be alive - if only for a few hours. I noticed that the warm softness of my skin was now becoming hard and cold again.

My hand was still absently combing through Bella's soft brown mane and I noticed the feathers that were in her hair, as well as all around us. Though she could warm my body and give my dead heart a beat, she hadn't robbed me of my strength. I remembered biting down on the two pillows as I reached for paradise while making love with her. My still heart had no regrets; my head however pained me as it reminded me that it could have been Bella that I had bitten.

I had no idea what would have happened if I had bitten her. Would the venom change her into a monster like me, since she was half human? Or, would it act as a poison as it did to other mythical creatures we fought with? Perhaps she would be immune to my venom due to the half of her that was already immortal.

Once again, my heart told me not to worry since nothing bad had happened. However, just because nothing happened this time didn't mean something wouldn't happen the next time Bella and I were together. My mind said there wouldn't be a next time, while my heart disagreed completely, telling me that practice makes perfect.

I felt Bella start to move against my chest; she was fighting to stay asleep while her body was trying to wake up. Today was going to be the day that Bella met my whole family face to face. I was even more curious to see what their reaction was going to be when they learned the truth about Bella. Would they be full of amazement as I had been, or would they react to her in horror? I couldn't see why they would, but it was still something that could happen. Rosalie was one of my biggest concerns; she had a talent for being cruel. I didn't want Bella to be the focus of that cruelty.

There was one thing I was sure of as the cloudy new day rose around us. I had at last found my home, and my reason for being.

**(A/N: Sorry about the semi-short chapter, I do hope that this answered some questions as well pleased some of my fans. I do hope everyone enjoyed, Chapter 8 is titled Heart Calls Me.**

**Don't forget to leave a review they brighten gloomy days and make me want to update.**

**Until next time, **

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**

7


	8. Heart Calls to Me

**Disclaimer: **I have no claims over the characters of Twilight all right belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Rated M**

**AU Story**

**Summary: **_When I first caught her scent, I turned my wanting into hate. Later as my cold yet sparkling hand touch her warm skin, sunlight steamed through the trees making her skin glow as golden as the sun. It was the day that secrets where spilled and lives changed forever. I had at last found a reason for my eternal life, someone who understood my pain._

_**Last Time: **_

_**Edward's POV**_

_Once again, my heart told me not to worry since nothing bad had happened. However, just because nothing happened this time didn't mean something wouldn't happen the next time Bella and I were together. My mind said there wouldn't be a next time, while my heart disagreed completely, telling me that practice makes perfect._

_I felt Bella start to move against my chest; she was fighting to stay asleep while her body was trying to wake up. Today was going to be the day that Bella met my whole family face to face. I was even more curious to see what their reaction was going to be when they learned the truth about Bella. Would they be full of amazement as I had been, or would they react to her in horror? I couldn't see why they would, but it was still something that could happen. Rosalie was one of my biggest concerns; she had a talent for being cruel. I didn't want Bella to be the focus of that cruelty._

_There was one thing I was sure of as the cloudy new day rose around us. I had at last found my home, and my reason for being._

**Chapter 8: Heart Calls Me**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Bella's POV **

Today was the day. Sitting up I noticed a few things. First, there were white feathers everywhere. Second, my panties and nightshirt were nothing but pieces of ripped fabric strewn across my bedroom floor. And third, Edward was still here with me, he hadn't run away. But his buttery gold eyes didn't seem to match his mood. Seeing how deep in thought he was, my first thought was that I had done something wrong last night.

"Edward, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong last night?"

When he turned to look at me I felt tears burning my eyes. There was so much sadness and guilt on his face.

"No, Bella. It's not what you did, it's what _I_ did. I went too far last night…it shouldn't have happened - not like that. It should have been done the proper way. I should have stopped last night. This should have only happened within the covenant of marriage, Bella."

I was unsure of what to think; last night had been the most beautiful thing I had ever experienced. The guilt in his eyes pulled at my heart strings.

"You didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do last night. So why are you acting this way…and why are there feathers everywhere?"

Edward's jaw line remained firm as he asked his own question before answering mine.

"We haven't known each other for very long Bella, but I need you to be truthful with me. How badly did I hurt you last night? No sarcasm either Bella, just be honest with me."

"Hurt? Edward what are you talking about?"

"We have established that you are similar to me, but there is still a part of you that is human, and that means there is a part of me that can still hurt you. So, why don't you have a look and tell me what the damage is."

I took me a minute to realize what Edward was talking about. As I did a survey of my body I noticed some bruising on my biceps and a bruise that stretched from my right side, over my ribs and all the way down to my hip. Though the bruise on my hip was still a dark purple, the others were already turning yellow.

"Okay, so I have a few bruises, it's not a big deal. Besides, my body is already healing! It will be better next time."

I had hoped that my words would calm him, but they had the opposite effect. Edward sat up and moved further away from me.

"No, there isn't going to be a next time. You want to know why there are feathers everywhere? Because I bit the pillow last night."

I was completely baffled by Edward's words.

"Okay, so you decided to attack my pillows last night. When did you decide to do that?"

A look of agony etched its way onto Edward's face.

"I'm not that sure that I decided to do anything."

I sighed as I sat up in bed. Something told me that there was no point in arguing with him right now.

"Okay, so we'll wait a while before we try again."

Edward's lips were pursed together as he looked at me.

"I already told you, we're not going to try this again."

Those last words pushed me to a breaking point. I was happy that Charlie had decided to go fishing with Billy Black because I was about to blow!

"Stop it! Just - stop it!"

Edward still wouldn't look at me.

"Look at me, Edward. Look at me, damn it!"

Edward slowly turned his head slowly to look at me. I waited until his buttery eyes were locked with my chocolate ones.

"You're not the only one who gets to decide this. I have been lost and alone the whole time I've been on this earth. Okay, so you've been around longer than me and gotten to experience more things then I have, however, that doesn't make you smarter than me. In fact, I think it makes you pretty stupid."

Edward had managed to piss me off to the point that I was close to crying, and I hated to cry.

"I was happy. Blissfully happy until you had to go into self-loathing mode on me."

Wrapping myself up in my bed sheet, I climbed out of bed and turned to give Edward one last piece of my mind.

"Being with you made me giddy enough to forget about what I'm going to be doing today, then you had to go and ruin it. Right this minute, Edward Cullen - I hate you."

"You should hate me, Bella. I'm a loathsome creature."

That was the last straw. I acted without thinking; my hand shot out there was a crack like thunder. I was barely aware of the tingling in my hand. My shocked orbs were locked with the surprised ones of Edward. Without another word I turned and ran from the room; I could hear my tears fall and clatter to the floor.

Escaping to the bathroom, I slammed the door closed behind me. I locked it and let the sheet fall, my hands shaking as I fumbled to turn on the shower. How was Edward able to take something beautiful and turn it into something ugly?

****

**Edward's POV**

My head was whirling; Bella Swan had just slapped me! If she would have been a normal human my face would have broken every bone in her hand. As it was it felt as if Rosalie had just hit me instead of Bella. For the first time in my unnatural life, I was completely dumbfounded as to what to do.

"Really, Edward? Do I have to fix everything? I mean, come on…Emmett has more tact than you! I understand the whole 'should have gone on more dates, should be married to her' thing. However, don't you think it is a little too late for that now?"

The sound of Alice's voice startled me. I had been so stunned over what had just happened I hadn't even heard her thoughts.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked as I secured Bella's purple comforter around me.

"I'm just dropping off a gift or two and slipping them into her closet. That way she can't say no."

Alice shoved a finger in my direction.

"Fix it, Edward. I had my heart set on meeting Bella today. If you don't fix it, you won't like the outcome."

I winced as a picture of Bella's angry immortal mother flashed through my head. She wasn't happy with me at all.

"Here, put these on."

My hand shot out and caught the clothes as they flew through the air.

"Um…thanks Alice."

"Don't thank me yet, just get dressed and get going."

****

Alice wanted me to fix this and I didn't even know where to start. I wasn't surprised to find the bathroom door locked; however, it didn't stop me from entering the room. Bella voice was hard and full of hurt when she spoke.

"Go away, Edward. I'm sorry if last night was so horrible for you."

I cursed Alice in my head when I saw Bella in the shower. This line of thinking had to stop. I walked resolutely over to the shower door and stepped in. The water was hot as it soaked in to my cold skin. Bella's eyes widened slightly at my actions.

"It would seem that I have more to apologize for." I frowned as I continued to stare at Bella as the water ran over her supple body.

"I didn't dream that you would construe the way I felt to mean that last night wasn't…well, the most wonderful night of my existence. Bella, these bruises on your body are from me."

I slowly lifted one hand up to make Bella look at me as I gently laid the other hand against the now fading yellow bruise. My hand fit the mark perfectly.

"I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart that I hurt you, Bella. I'll do anything to make it up to you; all you have to do is name it. I still want you to meet my family. They are excited to meet you. In fact, Alice has promised to torture me cruelly if you don't forgive me."

I watched as Bella sighed before turning her head to look at me.

"I'll still go to meet your family, Edward; though I'm not sure if I forgive you just yet."

While Bella was speaking I found myself marveling over how right it felt to have her body tucked against mine.

"I can handle that."

I noticed Bella's hair. What broke free from my chest started out as a chuckle and then turned into loud laughter. My sudden case of the chuckles seemed to surprise Bella, but it also seemed to help lighten her mood.

"What's so funny? I've never seen you laugh before," she questioned.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to laugh. You didn't look in the mirror before you stepped in here did you? You look like a chicken was struggling in your hair."

Another light airy laugh bubbled from inside me as I plucked a few more white feathers out. Bella groaned as she noticed her reflection in the glass of the shower door.

"You're right, I look awful."

I didn't give Bella a chance to say anything else as I gently moved her into the spray of the water. Taking some of her strawberry shampoo into my hands, I massaged her scalp as I built up lather with her shampoo.

"I never expected to get you into my shower – fully dressed."

"And I didn't expect what happened ten and a half hours ago. I can't promise you that we'll try it again. I _can_ promise to think about it."

I gently combed my fingers through her hair as the water rinsed her hair of the sweet smelling shampoo. Yet even that could not cover up the sweeter scent that was Bella. Her scent was like an eternal perfume. I turned Bella and lifted her chin up so I could look into her eyes.

"There you are now - feather free. It would appear that I need another change of clothes. I will be back a little bit before noon, that way you will have as many human moments as you need."

Leaning forward I brushed my lips against her forehead.

"Remember that I love you. I will do anything to make this up to you; all you have to do is name it."

****

**Bella's POV**

Once Edward left I realized that he had given me a lot to think about. His hot and cold flashes were making my head spin. Edward had said that he would do anything to make this up to me. I knew what I wanted, but I was unsure if Edward would stay true to his word once I told him.

I was positive that the bruises on my arms would be gone by this afternoon, so no one in his family would know about them. Just as I was sure that the bruising on my hand from my slap to Edward's face would be faded too. However, I couldn't help the uneasiness I felt just thinking about going over to the Cullen's home. Slipping my warm robe on, I brushed my teeth and hair as my stomach growled, reminding me that I had yet to eat breakfast.

Making my way out of my bathroom I headed downstairs in search of something to eat. After I had eaten something I would go about the task of trying to decide what to wear to meet Edward's family.

****

**Edward's POV**

Ihurried back to Bella's room to make short work of the mess I had made of her pillows. I made a mental note to buy Bella two new pillows to replace the ones I had destroyed. I slipped out the window into the breaking morning.

Upon reaching home I scaled the tree that sat closest to my room. Reaching the top branches I jumped the remaining distance to the glass doors. Landing gracefully on my feet I walked lightly into my room.

My family was all down stairs moving busily about. I could hear their thoughts clearly. Carlisle, Esme and Alice's thoughts were cheerful and upbeat - they were happy for me. Jasper's thoughts echoed his fear of being so close to Bella when he knew how strong her scent had called out to me. Emmett and Rosalie were worried about what Monday would bring; the whole school would be swarming with gossip about Bella and me. I could thank Jessica Stanley for that situation. It seemed that one of her followers had seen Bella and I walk into the woods together.

Alice had seen Monday morning in a vision. I couldn't help but smile as Alice played it inside her head for me. I would make sure I took Bella to school on Monday myself. It would be better if I just showed everyone at school that it wasn't gossip - it was the truth.

I busied myself with changing into a dry pair of pants. The light blue shirt Alice had given me was already dry and I decided to slip an even lighter blue sweater on over it. Seconds later, Alice breezed into my room and gave me a bright smile.

"Nice save, Edward! It's good that you fixed things with Bella. I might have had to let you wear last season's clothes if you hadn't. You best be careful around Rosalie, she's in a foul mood today."

I smiled and gave Alice an airy chuckle before speaking.

"Rosalie is always in a foul mood, Alice, especially when it has something to do with me."

Alice sighed as she looked at me.

"Just promise me you won't go pushing her buttons on purpose."

"I will do my best to behave, but only if she does. I won't have her being cruel to Bella today."

I glided passed Alice on my way out of my room, only for her to reach out and touch my shoulder.

"Have a little faith in yourself, Edward. Vampire or not, you are a good person. It will get better, but only if you believe it will."

Reading Alice's thoughts I gasped in shock as I turned to look at her.

"That is not up for debate right now. It's between Bella and me, so please just leave it alone, Alice."

"Have you even tried talking to Carlisle about it?"

I let out a sigh as I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger.

"No, Alice, I haven't. What happened wasn't really planned - it just happened. I doubt there would have been much he could have helped me with."

I was surprised by Alice's words when she spoke once more.

"Well maybe if you had told him about Bella last night instead of waiting until today, he might have been able to tell you something."

This time I decided not to say anything to Alice, I just shook my head slowly as I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I found Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen attempting to cook lunch for Bella. Rosalie looked up from the book she was skimming through to give me a dirty look. Her distain was in her thoughts as she looked at me. I chose to ignore her and turned to speak to Carlisle and Esme.

"Really, Esme you don't have to cook for Bella. It really isn't necessary. I'm sure Bella will have already eaten before I pick her up. Please don't go to so much trouble."

Esme just smiled at me.

"Really Edward, it's no trouble at all! We want to do this for her. We want to make her feel comfortable when she's here."

Carlisle paused in his chopping to place a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, son - please allow us do this for Bella. Though it has only been a few days, in that short time there has been such change in you."

I couldn't say anything.

"Like I said, Carlisle, it really isn't necessary. All I want from my family is certain parties to behave themselves. It's already been a long day for Bella."

Suddenly the house was too crowded for me and I had to get away.

"Rosalie, please be nice to her. Bella is gentle and doesn't deserve to be subjected to your cruelty."

Rosalie sneered in my direction.

"Well then maybe this is the last place you should bring her. She'll just end up destroying our lives here and then we'll have to leave."

A low growl escaped my lips as I glared at Rosalie. The book she had been reading fell to the floor as she sprang from her seat. A hiss escaped her clenched teeth as I retaliated with a deeper growl.

"Bite me, Rose; you have no idea what you're talking about," I hissed at her.

I was gone and out the door just as the rest of the family made their way into the kitchen. I stopped running when I reached the open field where my family and I played baseball. I sat down on an outcropping of rocks, my jaw was clenched. Maybe I _was_ just kidding myself.

She was completely different than anyone I had ever met; she was a half breed. It left me with questions, questions I wasn't sure if even Bella knew the answers too. It didn't matter to me if Bella was strong like I was; she was still soft like a human. I left bruises on her pale, beautiful body. Why didn't anyone else look at it the way I did? I was a danger to Bella, yet she and Alice seemed to think differently.

Before I knew it, I was sitting in the tree beside Bella's window. Her long mahogany curls bounced over her shoulder and down her back. Even in a tattered bathrobe she was breathtaking. She was looking through her closet for something to wear and I heard her quick intake of breath; she must have found the clothes that Alice had left for her.

Bella's reaction caused me to smile; I shook my head lightly as I jumped from the tree. I was at the front door before a second had passed. I knocked and waited for Bella to answer it. I heard her call out from upstairs.

"Be there in a minute."

She thundered clumsily down the stairs a few seconds later. I was slightly surprised when the door flew open so suddenly.

"Oh, Edward! It's you."

Her face then paled as she seemed to remember something.

"Oh god – it's noon already? I'm not even dressed yet."

I smiled lightly at Bella.

"So I see. May I come in, or are you still angry with me?"

"Angry? No. Mad? Yes."

I walked in and followed Bella to the stairs.

"I'll wait here, go ahead and get dressed."

"Are you sure?"

"As long as you still want to go, Bella, I'll wait for you."

****

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know how the two silky dresses made their way into my closet. One was a sheer powdery blue, while the other was a beautiful green. Regardless of how they got there (though I had my suspicions), I decided in the end on the dark blue blouse and tan khaki skirt I had bought three days ago in Port Angeles.

I was no good at makeup so I put on some lip gloss and gave myself a quick look in the mirror. What I saw was as good as it was going to get.

I did my best not to fall down the stairs as I hurried down.

"Okay, I'm decent now."

Edward looked at me and I could have sworn that I heard him gasp.

"Wrong again, Bella," Edward whispered into my ear as he pulled me into an overly gentle embrace. "You're utterly indecent – no one should look so stunning, it's not fair. You're just too tempting."

My eyes widened in surprise at his words.

"Tempting how? I can go change if you wa…"

Edward just shook his head at me. "You are _so _absurd."

"Do I need to remind you how tempting you are?"

Goosebumps jumped on my skin as his cool breath tickled my neck. Edward gently lifted my chin up before capturing my lips with his. Every part of my body seemed to awaken at his touch, the same warm spark danced across our skin. Unbeating or not, there was one thing I was sure of: Edward's heart was calling out to me, just as my heart was calling out him.

**(A/N: Sorry I flipped title names, if the title is again clue I was listening to Another Heart Calls by All American Rejects as I was writing the last two and half pages of this chapter. I promise that Bella will be meeting the Cullen Family very soon. In fact, Chapter 9 will be called The Cullen Family.**

**I do hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Read and review and tell me what you think.**

**Live, Love, Twilight, and don't forget the Sparkle.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**

9


	9. The Cullen Family

**Disclaimer: **I have no claims over the characters of Twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**(A/N: Wow this is really amazing 77 reviews for this story. I could have never imagined this story would have such a fan base. Thanks so much you guys the reviews mean a lot to me.)**

**Rated M**

**AU Story**

**Summary: **_When I first caught her scent, I turned my wanting into hate. Later as my cold yet sparkling hand touch her warm skin, sunlight steamed through the trees making her skin glow as golden as the sun. It was the day that secrets where spilled and lives changed forever. I had at last found a reason for my eternal life, someone who understood my pain._

_**Last Time: **_

_**Bella's POV**_

"_You're utterly indecent – no one should look so stunning, it's not fair. You're just too tempting Bella."_

_My eyes widened in surprise at his words._

"_Tempting, how? I can go change if you wa…"_

_Edward just shook his head at me. "You are so absurd."_

"_Do I need to remind you how tempting you are?"_

_Goosebumps jumped on my skin as his cool breath tickled my neck. Edward gently lifted my chin up before capturing my lips with his. Every part of my body seemed to waken at his touch, the same warm spark danced across our skin. Un-beating or not, there was one thing I was sure of. Edward's heart was calling out to me, just as my heart was calling out him._

**Chapter 9: The Cullen Family**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Bella's POV **

**T**his was the proof I needed; he wanted to push me away. I knew it was just his defensive line for fear of what he might do to me. I knew I wasn't perfect, and in his own way, he was telling me that he wasn't perfect either. Coming from a Cullen it was saying a lot! From what people at school said about them, they were flaw free. After slowly getting to know one, I was starting to learn a lot.

I wasn't very good with my gift, but I figured now was just as good a time as any to try something with my shield. The moment I felt him start to pull away from me, I focused on pulling my shield away from my body to surround and envelop both Edward and I. Once I had it around us, I did my best to shield Edward from his own negative thoughts about us.

I knew I was successful the moment I felt Edward's kiss deepen. It was how our kisses should be - deep and passionate with no fear. His skin was flushed from the heat of my touch. My breaths were coming out in short pants as I fought to balance my two separate shields. Just as Edward was parting his lips slightly, gracing me with another kiss, I lost the hold on my shields and they snapped back towards me. I collapsed suddenly into his arms.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was alarmed as he caught me.

As I fought against the dizziness and the fog in my head, I heard Edward call out my name again. "Bella, are you all right? What happened?"

I was in for it now. What was I going to tell him? 'Sorry, I was doing my best to manipulate you and seduce you - and it was working.' I was sure that wouldn't go over too well. I wasn't sure about how the truth about my gift in general was going to go over either. So I lied.

"I- I think you…made…me…faint," I accused him.

I was relived that the there were no holes in my shield, due to my experiment and my secrets were still my own. I wanted Edward to know everything about me, but in my own time. If Edward caught onto my little lie how would he react? I wasn't sure I wanted to know. However, I wanted to learn as much as I could about Edward. I knew that meant I was going to have to bite the bullet and meet his vampire family.

"What am I going to do with you?" he groaned at me. "We kissed last night, and we end up in bed together. Today you faint on me."

I laughed lightly as I tried to shake off how weak I was feeling. I couldn't stop the sigh that slid from my lips as I felt his arms around me.

"So much for being good at everything," Edward replied.

When Edward sighed, I felt like we were both had our feelings on the same page if only for a second.

"That's the problem. You're far better at things then I am," I answered softly.

The look that Edward gave me was one of confusion.

"What is that supposed to mean, Bella?"

I felt like a deer caught in the headlights. _Think, girl think!_ You have to answer him soon.

"Well, you know, for being half immortal I'm not very graceful or beautiful. You are so much better in those two categories then I am. I probably just forgot to breathe, that's all." I stuttered as I thought of the real reason.

I'm such a crummy liar; I doubt that Edward had believed a word that I just said. What he said next had me scrabbling even more.

"In any case, I can't take you anywhere like this."

There was only one thing that I could do and that was to insist that I was perfectly okay.

"I'm fine, really, just fine. Your family thinks I'm a human with some kind of special gift. So why not let them think that I'm insane as well."

Edward measured my expression for several moments before he spoke.

"I'm partial to the color of your skin."

His words were unexpectedly off subject and took me by surprise, causing my cheeks to flush. Pulling myself together, I said what was on my mind.

"I'm nervous enough about meeting your family as it is. Can we just go ahead and go already?"

There was lightness to his voice as he spoke in a teasing tone to me; that all too familiar lop-sided grin played with the corners of his lips.

"Let me see if I can get this straight. You're worried, not because you're heading into a house full of vampires, but because you think those vampires won't approve of you. Am I right?"

"That sounds about right." I answered without really thinking about it.

Edward shook his head at me. "You truly are amazing, Bella Swan."

I was a bit surprised when we walked outside to my old truck. He opened the passenger door for me and walked at a human pace over to the driver's side. There was one thing that I understood and knew about Edward Cullen, he loved to drive fast. I was rather stunned when I saw that we were taking my junk heap to meet his family.

"Ok, so I'm confused," I said as he climbed into the driver's seat.

Edward turned to look over at me, with a curious look in his eyes.

"What is it you're confused about?" he asked.

There was no other around it, other than just to say it.

"Well I just figured we would be driving your car. I mean, I'm smart enough to know that my beat up old faithful is not your kind of ride. You love speed, and my truck barely makes it to sixty."

Edward didn't laugh like I thought he would, in fact he seemed to give what I said a little thought before answering me.

"Well, I'm only doing it to be polite to you. Your mortal half wins over the part of you I'm sure would enjoy the speed. I concluded that driving in your vehicle would be more comfortable for you."

I nodded softly to let him know that I had accepted his explanation. I glanced out the window and noticed we were driving out of Forks. I realized that I didn't really know where Edward lived. My old truck continued to chug along the paved road; I was taken by surprise when the paved road turned into a private gravel one.

What I had at first mistaken for a meadow I now realized was really the front yard to the Cullen's home. The house was the grandest thing I had ever seen. It was at least three stories high and was painted an off-white color. Six towering cedars surrounded the house, shading it with their large branches. The front door was made up of two glass French doors; a large picture window was in the front of the house. From my first impression of the house, the Cullens enjoyed the sunshine. If I were a normal human and didn't know anything about the Cullens, I most likely would have thought that the amount of windows was outrageous.

However after seeing Edward that day in the meadow I could understand why they lived out of view. I understood the windows, they could be who they were in their home and not have to hide anything. I didn't even have that in my home, due to my mortal father.

He was at my door before a second had even passed, opening it for me, and helping me from the truck.

"This is…amazing, Edward."

Edward smiled at me as he spoke, "Do you like it?"

"Wow…it's…wow."

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then," he chuckled. He took my hand, "Are you ready?"

"Not in the least - let's go before I turn chicken and run."

Edward placed his lips to my forehead and kissed me. He then led the way up onto his porch.

"You look lovely, Bella; they're going to adore you."

I knew that Edward could feel my tension when he started drawing figure eights on the back of my hand.

The inside of their house was even more stunning. The living room was painted in white, or at least a blue that was pale enough to be white. I wasn't sure which, it didn't really matter. It opened up the room and made it seem bigger than it was.

The living room was so large it reminded me of a ballroom. It was likely that the room had once been two rooms that they made into one. Walking farther into the room the first to greet us was Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They were both standing next to a grand piano.

I had met Dr. Cullen once before at the hospital, but his perfection and youthfulness still took me by surprise. Standing faithfully at his side I could only guess was Esme, seeing how I had never met her before. She had the same pale, stunning features as the rest of the Cullens. Her caramel-colored hair framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. She was small, slender, yet seemed more rounded then the others. Both Dr. Cullen and Esme were dressed casually in light-colored clothes.

They made no move to approach to me or Edward, but stayed perfectly still where they stood. Being that they still didn't know the truth about me, I assumed they were afraid of scaring me.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella." Edward's voice was the first to break the silence that blanketed the room around us.

Carlisle's steps were careful as he came forward. "Welcome to our home, Bella."

I took his raised hand without hesitation. My action seemed to surprise him slightly.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Dr. Cullen."

"Call me Carlisle."

I nodded my head first before speaking, too afraid that my voice would betray me and give away how nervous I was.

"Carlisle, okay, I will do my best to remember that." I smiled lightly at Carlisle and he returned my friendly gesture.

Seeing me smile at Carlisle seemed to relax Edward a bit. His posture was no longer stiff as he remained at my side, his fingers still entwined with mine. Edward's mother was the next one to step forward and introduce herself. Esme's cold hard grasp was as I thought it would be.

"I'm Esme; it's nice to finally meet you, Bella. You're all that Edward has been able to talk about these last two weeks."

"Mom, please."

At the sound of Edward's voice I turned to look at him. I did my best not to giggle when I realized that Edward looked a little embarrassed by Esme's words. I was sure that he had read her thoughts and knew what Esme was about to say. I suppose he could have been hoping that she would change her mind.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I couldn't help myself. I'm just so happy for you! I can't recall the last time we have seen you this happy."

Edward truly looked liked he wanted to go and hide under a rock. It was very cute to see, especially since he was suppose to be this vicious bloodthirsty killer. I was taken by surprise when he had called her mom instead of Esme. I had not been expecting that.

"Where have Alice and Jasper run off too?"

Before anyone could answer, Alice appeared at the top of the stairs and gently sprang down with Jasper close behind her.

"Hey, Edward," Alice was standing in front of me before I had a chance to blink. "Hi there, Bella," she leaned forward and hugged me very gently.

"Edward was right, Bella. You do smell nice, I never noticed it before."

I did my best to keep the flush of my cheeks to a minimum.

Alice turned to her companion. "Did you, Jasper?"

"No, I hadn't." He answered stiffly.

I noticed when I looked at Jasper he looked like he was in pain. When Edward spoke again he answered my question.

"This is my brother, Jasper Cullen; he's the newest member of our family. Being around humans is a little harder on him. You know him at school as Jasper Hale; it's just a cover so he can go to school with us."

I nodded at hearing Edward's words.

"Right, makes sense to me. If you all had the same last name it would be confusing for people as to why you all are together."

I was so glad that I had caught myself before I uttered the words humans or mortals. Edward had never really told me when he was going to tell his family _everything_ about me.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella."

"It's good to meet you too, Jasper."

Since Jasper seemed even more anxious then I had been, I was unsure whether or not I should extend my hand toward him. In the end I decided it was the right thing to do. Carlisle and Esme still wore the surprised looks they had when Alice came forward quickly and hugged me.

"It's all right, Jasper, you won't hurt her."

From the look on Jasper's face I knew that if he was capable of sweating he would be doing so.

His stone cold hand shot out quickly to shake mine and then he withdrew it just as quickly. Alice just continued to smile at him.

"See? I told you that you wouldn't hurt her. Bella is tougher than she looks."

I turned two startled eyes toward Alice. While Edward just glared at her, it was clear that he wasn't happy with her choice of words.

However, nothing could have prepared me for what was going to happen next.

"Emmett, don't!" Edward yelled,

I turned quickly, just in time to see a very large Emmett coming up behind me in a rush. And I reacted on instinct...

In that moment I wasn't sure if it was me or Edward that hit Emmett, the only thing I did know was that I was doing the one rule my mother had made clear to me.

'_Bella, if you ever get scared and use your powers as a defense; you run. Do you understand, Baby, just run.'_

I had heard the audible gasps of surprise coming from Edward's family, as well as the crumbling sound of drywall as Emmett hit the wall. I could hear Edward calling after me but I didn't stop. I also heard Alice scolding Emmett for his actions.

"Emmett, how could you do that?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself! Man, that girl can throw a punch."

Edward's voice was loud and full of disbelief, "You told him, Alice! How could you?"

"It was an accident; it just kind of slipped out! I didn't tell them everything."

"Why, Alice? Why would you do that? It wasn't for you to share, even if you did see what she is. The decision was solely up to Bella!"

"Chill out, Eddie."

"Just shut up Em, I have to go find Bella. If there is one thing I have learned about Bella, it's that she knows how to hide herself."

"Ok, so we'll help you." Emmett replied.

"I think the two of you have helped enough already." Edward scolded.

****

I wasn't sure how far I had run, all I did know was that nothing looked familiar to me. I was so mad at myself. Edward had wanted me to meet his family, people who were special to him, and just because his large and grizzly-like brother scared me, I ran like a deer. As my crystal tears started to fall, rain began to pour from the sky.

Normally I would jump at the sound of thunder, but this thunder was comforting to me. I didn't even look up as warm arms surrounded me and guided me to a stop; I knew these arms.

"I'm so stupid, mom. I didn't mean to keep things from you." I turned to face her.

"What? You mean like the fact that your boyfriend is a vampire?" Renee smiled at me. "Sorry, I already knew that part. He's not my prime choice for you, but he's not human so that's good. Did you think that I wouldn't check up on you?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I like to think that you would, but you've been kind of busy of late," I answered her.

Renee sighed as she answered me, "I know, and I'm so sorry about that. I never meant to make you feel like I had forgotten you."

I continued to look down at the valley of trees below me.

"Bella, you surprise me with something new every day. You should go back to Edward now; it will take him more than a day to find you. You wanted to get away and be somewhere safe and so it happened. You are indeed very gifted."

For the first time I understood where I was. I was on the top of a mountain. The view from here was amazing. The green tops of trees were all around me

"Come on Bella sweetheart, I'll go with you. If you are as serious about him as I think you are, it's only right that I meet him sooner rather than later.

****

**Edward's POV**

**O**ne minute I had a perfect trail on Bella's scent and then it disappeared on me, which completely confused me. She told me that she wasn't that fast. I was starting to think that there was more to Bella then even Bella knew about.

Suddenly Bella's scent was behind me so I turned to quickly head toward home. I was completely baffled at first; Bella had been in front of me and now she was behind me. It was on my way home that I realized that Bella wasn't alone; another scent was present.

From the thoughts, I gathered it was Bella's mother, Renee.

Renee's thoughts were not threatening; she was very concerned for Bella's wellbeing while she was with me. I found her mind very interesting; almost childlike. I had never known any mind like hers before; there was uniqueness to her. Unlike the quirk that wouldn't allow me to read Bella's thoughts; it was as if Renee couldn't hide anything from me.

As I reached home, I noticed that all of my family was standing on the porch. Strangely, I could smell Bella in the air all around me; however I didn't see her anywhere.

"Bella, it's okay. Emmett didn't mean to startle you like that," I called out hoping to coax her to present herself.

Alice was at my side in a second, taking hold of my arm and pulling me out of the way.

"Alice, what are you…" My words trailed off as I read her thoughts.

"Oh."

The clouds in the sky weren't that dark so there was no fear of rain; however the thunder rumbling in the sky didn't seem to need to know that. Another second later bright blue lightening shot across the sky as thunder crackled behind it. A bolt of blue lightening struck the ground where I had once been standing.

Once the smoke from the slightly burnt grass cleared, I could see Bella standing there with her mother.

'_No, Bella didn't physically ask for me to come; I just had a feeling something like this might happen. It's my fault you know, I was always afraid someone would learn our secret one day. I taught her what to do if she ever got scared and used one of her gifts without really meaning to.'_

"I see. I suppose that would make sense. Though you really don't need to apologize, someone else needs to do that."

'_Would it be all right for me to speak, or would you rather continue to read my thoughts?'_

"No, not at all! Forgive me; it's rather strange to read your thoughts when your daughter's thoughts are locked away from me."

Renee gave me a small smile as she spoke; what she said caught me by surprise, for no one but Aro had ever been able to do it.

"Just call me Renee, Edward. Almost everyone does."

Carlisle and Esme were now standing to the right of me, closer to Bella and Renee. Bella had yet to lift her head to look at me. I realized that she was too embarrassed by her actions to look at me. Jasper stood to the left of me with Alice safely behind him. Emmett joined him next with Rosalie following behind him.

"Did you just read my mind?"

"I did indeed, young man. Though you're not really a young man, are you? You may look seventeen but you've been around for what… ninety years or so, making you like one hundred and eight."

Besides the thought of losing Bella, nothing has really ever scared me. Of course, that was before I met Bella's mother.

Renee gave a small laugh, "For goodness sake, Edward, it's not like I'm going to swallow you whole. I have my own menagerie of gifts; I'm very good at them when I feel like I need them. Today isn't one of those days, though."

I turned my attention to Emmett as I absorbed his thoughts.

"If you can say it inside your head; then you can speak it aloud as well."

Emmett was feeling quite sheepish for startling Bella earlier. He rubbed the back of his head as he took a step forward.

"Sorry for sneaking up on you like that. When Alice told me you were kind of like us, I just figured you'd be able to sense me."

Her voice was soft and barely a whisper in the wind when she spoke.

"It's okay, I shouldn't be so jumpy."

Renee turned to look down at her daughter.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't have something to say as well?"

Bella nodded her head slowly before lifting her head up to look at Emmett.

"Sorry if I was the one who threw you into the wall."

Emmett shrugged as he answered her, "No big deal, it was kind of fun. You got one heck of an arm on you."

Bella's warm eyes glanced over at Carlisle and Esme. "I'll pay for any damage I did." Bella quickly but politely replied to Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle and Esme both gave Bella affectionate smiles.

Carlisle spoke first, "It's quite alright, Bella. The important thing is that no one was hurt."

I chuckled as I heard Esme's thoughts before she spoke them.

"Its fine, dear, the wall is nothing really. These three boys of ours have done much worse, I can assure you."

Renee kissed the top of Bella's head. It was only now that I realized Renee had a heartbeat, but its beat differently from Bella's. I also picked up a fluttering sound and remembered that Bella's mother was expecting a child. It seemed so surreal that there were immortals out there that could give life instead of taking it. I wondered if it was emotionally hard for Esme and Rosalie to hear the unborn heartbeat. Nothing in their thoughts gave them away.

"It would be best if I pop in and left a note for your father. You know how worried Charlie can get, I'll say that you are over at a friend's house and will be home later tonight."

'_I really should get going; I don't want to risk those vultures finding you. Plus, Phil will start to worry.'_

"_I love you too, sweetheart."_

There came a moment where mother and daughter seemed to be saying something to each other, but their lips never moved. They were talking to each other telepathically. I could hear everything that Bella's mother was saying. However I was still greeted with silence when I tried to read Bella.

Before I had a chance to ask Renee about her thoughts she disappeared in a flash of bright golden light. That only left me with one person to ask.

"Bella, what did your mother mean when she said she didn't want the vultures to find you?"

**(A/N: Yay, an end of another chapter. I know that Rosalie didn't say much in this chapter. I promise that she will have something to say in the next chapter. Whether she will be nice or cruel has yet to be decided. She had a lot of stuff to digest in this chapter. Or at least I thought she did.**

**Read and review please, I need some sparkles in my day.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**

10


	10. Tit For Tat

**Disclaimer: **I have no claims over the characters of Twilight all right belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: Thanks to my beta TwiliteAddict, you are the best girl! **

**Rated M**

**AU Story**

**Summary: **_When I first caught her scent, I turned my wanting into hate. Later as my cold yet sparkling hand touch her warm skin, sunlight steamed through the trees making her skin glow as golden as the sun. It was the day that secrets where spilled and lives changed forever. I had at last found a reason for my eternal life, someone who understood my pain._

_**Last Time: **_

_**Edward's POV**_

_It was only now that I realized that Renee had a heartbeat, but it beat differently from Bella's. I also picked up a fluttering sound and remembered that Bella's mother was expecting a child. It was unreal to me, as I was sure that it was hard for Esme and Rosalie to hear. Nothing in their thoughts gave them away._

"_I'll leave a note for your father and sign it with your name. You know how Charlie can be, I'll say that you are over at a friend's house and will be home later tonight._

'_I really should get going; I don't want to risk those vultures finding you. Plus, Phil will start to worry.'_

"_I love you too, sweetheart."_

_There came a moment where mother and daughter seemed to be saying something to each other, but their lips never moved. They were talking to each other telepathically. I could read everything that Bella's mother was saying. However I was still greeted with silence when I tried to read Bella._

_Before I had a chance to ask Renee about her thoughts she disappeared in a flash of bright golden light. That only left me with one person to ask._

"_Bella, what did your mother mean when she said she didn't want the vultures to find you?"_

**Chapter 10: Tit for Tat**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Bella's POV**

**T**he moment my mom thought about the Vultures, I knew that Edward was going to ask about them. I couldn't use anything as an excuse either. It was almost like my mother had thought it on purpose. I decided to wait and see if he broached the subject first. Unfortunately, he did...

"Bella, what did your mother mean when she said she didn't want the 'vultures' to find you? Something tells me she wasn't talking about the bird of prey. So who, or _what_, are the vultures?"

Pulling in a deep breath I did my best not to focus on the rest of the Cullen family that were listening. After all, they deserved to know this too - not that I was worried about any of them getting hurt. There was no way a Vulture would be able to kill any of them. It was just that airing my immortal secrets while Edward and his family got to keep theirs made me feel so exposed and uneasy. Maybe Edward would conclude I wasn't worth the effort.

"Okay, if I tell you, will you be willing to tell me more about yourself? You know kind, of a 'Tit for Tat' thing."

Edward gave me his funny little lop-sided grin before he answered me.

"I think that would be fair, Bella."

Rosalie's cold voice broke through the silence before I could start explaining.

"If there is someone after you then you've just put us all in danger. Just perfect. I'm sure the rest of you are going to pretend like everything is fine."

Alice looked like she was going to say something but I beat her to it.

"Rosalie, I swear none of you are in danger; I would never do that. You're special to Edward, so that makes all of you special to me as well."

I settled down to explain the Vultures to the Cullens in the best way I knew how, from stories my mother had told me as a young child. Of course, Renee's stories always had to do with something that had really happened.

"They aren't very pleasant creatures to be around; they are like parasites in that they live off the essence of other immortals. They find a target and then do their best to latch onto that target and feed. Of course, once they've done that, the immortal they've made their host usual dies and there is nothing left but ashes."

I froze for a moment - what more could I say to them? It's not like I could look into their beautiful faces and say that dying like that was worse then a human becoming a vampire. I didn't know any of that from my own experience; I only knew because my mother had said that it was.

I was in no way expecting Rosalie to be the one to speak next.

"You say that we're not in danger, but then you stand here and tell us that they come after immortals. So how is it that we aren't in any danger?"

I didn't plan on getting mad and snapping at Rosalie. Or hurting Edward's feelings and the other Cullens; it all happened without me really wanting it to.

"I know because you have to be one of the few immortals with a heart beat. So I really don't think you'll have a problem with that!"

I could tell by the raging storm outside that it was already too late to rein in the rage I was feeling.

"I'm sorry, but I should go. Maybe you were right, Edward, we shouldn't do this."

The second I stepped out of the Cullen's home, the wind and rain of the storm only intensified.

The first time I met Edward Cullen I was sure that he would be the one to walk away. Instead it was me.

"Bella, wait! Don't go! Bella, come back!"

I could hear Edward approaching from behind.

**Edward's POV**

**I**t was so surreal. One second Bella was just within my reach, and the next she was gone. It was almost as if the wind had swept her up and away from me.

"Bella, wait! Don't go!" I then screamed at the heavens, "Bella, come back!"

It was pointless. Bella had disappeared. I felt as if a newly found piece of me had broken off and was gone.

Already drenched, I stormed back inside.

"Why, Rosalie? Why did you have to be that way? Why couldn't you just listen for just once in your life? Why couldn't you be kind to her?"

"Edward, I'm sorry. I just lose myself sometimes."

"No, Rosalie. You don't get to apologize. If anything happens to Bella, I will never forgive you."

Esme came to try and console me, I shrugged her off.

"I have to go; I need to see if I can find Bella."

"Then we'll come with you, dear."

Esme was worried about me. Her thoughts were focused on how much I had to be hurting.

"I'm going to search on my own first. I need to know that she's still in Forks."

'_She has to be Edward, unless it was a last second decision. Bella is some where high, and there are a lot of trees around her. I think she's on the side of the mountains.'_

"Thank you, Alice."

I disappeared into the woods, heading toward the mountains.

**Bella's POV**

**L**eave it to me to let my temper get the better of me even when I said I wasn't going to let it. However, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape how icy Rosalie's voice had been.

'_Stupid Bella. That was really stupid. You finally had Edward willing to open up to you and you run away like a coward.'_

I could never do anything right. Sighing, I sat down on an up cropping rock. From the looks of the sky, the clouds were just about ready to burst. I drew my knees up to my chest and just sat there. I hadn't even realized I was crying until I noticed the blue bells and bleeding hearts that were sprouting out of the ground around me. Something my mom said echoed in my head.

'"_Enjoy your life, Bella, for some immortals it is never ending. For others it isn't long enough. I realize now that whoever you meet, no matter if he is immortal or human, if he has captured your heart then that is where you belong."'_

I never really understood what Renee had meant until today. Now I knew. It didn't matter if the two of us were as different as night and day, or if we were only a little bit similar. Edward Cullen had captured not only my heart, but a piece of my soul. I smiled at the thought, for I highly doubted that Edward had realized I was now his captive.

I was never as sure of myself as I was in this very moment. Edward had enslaved my heart and soul and he didn't even know it. My head turned to the right at the sound of someone's speedy approach.

**Edward's POV**

**T**he heavy rain did nothing to slow my movement through the forest. The moment her sweet scent came and swept over me, I felt myself relax.

I stopped in my tracks as her scent got stronger. I had found her at last. I was unsure if only minutes had passed or whether it had been hours. I saw her sitting among botanical beauties that were every color of the rainbow. I knew from looking that a most of them shouldn't even be growing in the cooler climate that Forks provided, but there they were - every part of Bella had magic behind it.

Her mahogany locks looked black now that she was soaked from head to toe. Even wet Bella stole my unneeded breath from me. Her clothes clung to curves I knew very well due to the break in my will power.

Reckless - that's what I had been. I would have liked to tell myself that it would never happen again. The monster in me knew better, the intense fire that built within me each time we touched was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I found myself wanting more of her strange warm and tingly touches.

"Thank goodness I found you, Bella. Are you all right?" I said relieved.

Bella looked up in my direction. I couldn't read her thoughts, but her eyes told me enough. Guilt, embarrassment, and shame shone in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I would completely understand it if you never wanted to see me again. I don't even want to see me again," she replied softly.

I bit back the chuckle that was fighting to break free from my chest. I knelt down and gently cradled her face within my hands. My actions seemed to surprise her, and my response seemed to surprise her even more.

"Bella, I will always want to see you. We had a tit-for-tat, remember? So, here is something I'm not sure if I've told you or not."

Bella's eyes continued to watch my face as she listened.

"There was a time I wanted to escape from you. The very first day I met you, over a month ago. However, my family made me stay and find the will to control the monster inside."

The rain continued to fall and drip from our hair. I brushed a wet strand out of her face continuing quickly before I lost my nerve.

"Bella, I may have super speed and strength, but I'm not that strong. I don't have the strength to stay away from you. So no matter what you do or say I will always want to be near you. There is nothing that could keep me from you."

I slowly brought my lips to hers as heat started pulse from both of us. I leaned forward and deepened the kiss. The monster within thrilled at the sound of the blood rushing through her veins, but it also seemed to enjoy the same pleasure from her touch.

Slowly pulling myself out of the kiss, I realized that it had stopped raining. Bella's emotions must have calmed, and with that, the storm stopped. I saw her shiver.

"You're cold."

Bella was about to shake her head no when another shiver shook her body.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cold?"

I watched with intense eyes as Bella shook her head.

"No, it's not that I'm cold, Edward. Today has just been a busy day, that's all."

Bella looped her arm with mine and tugged, a tenuous smile formed across her lips.

"Come on, let's go back. I need to apologize to your family for over reacting. Plus, Charlie isn't expecting me home until late tomorrow. I'm sure Alice has all kinds of things planned for us to do."

I smiled at hearing Bella's words. However, I was sure that as soon as she learned what all my little sister had planned, she would run for the hills.

"Careful what you say, Bella. It might come true."

As we neared the house the thoughts of my family surrounded me. They were thoughts of guilt and of relief. As mad as I was at Rosalie when I left, I couldn't help but smile now. Rosalie wanted to do something special for Bella. She had yet to come to a decision what that might be, which only served to frustrate Alice.

I clucked to myself at the thoughts that were running through Alice's mind.

'_We could go to Seattle; I saw the cutest dress in one of the stores. Bella would look amazing in it.'_

I raised an eyebrow at the mental picture that Alice had just sent me.

"True as that is, Alice, not this time. Take it slow, please," I asked her.

Alice gave me a small pout from her place on Jasper's lap.

"Ok fine. You win this time, Edward."

I smiled at her before speaking, "Thank you, Alice."

I noticed the change in Bella's heartbeat at the same time as my family. I turned to see what has caused her distress and saw Emmett pushing a large tree limb back out through the hole it had made in the glass wall.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. The storm I caused did that. I didn't mean to cause more trouble."

Turning away from Bella, I pinched the bridge of my nose for a quick second before turning back to look at her.

"Bella, things like that happen a lot. It's the price we pay to enjoy the sun. You're not going to tell me that every storm we have is because of you, are you?"

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Bella's shoulders had slumped forward slightly.

Her voice was soft when she spoke.

"No, I'm not."

I gave her a soft smile, "Remember what Esme told you earlier? This house has seen worse."

Carlisle's thoughts entered my head.

'_Edward, is Bella all right? Something doesn't seem right, I don't like her coloring.'_

My eyes snapped quickly over to Bella, Carlisle was right - she was paler now. Beads of sweat were building on her forehead.

"Bella, are you all right?"

'_Catch her Edward!'_

Alice's thoughts all but screamed at me. My arms swept under Bella's knees just as her eyes rolled up into her head as she fainted. I flinched as I noticed how cold she felt.

"Bella! Bella, can you hear me?"

My family was all around us; each of them with concern etched in their thoughts. Carlisle acted first, the doctor in him taking over.

"Her heart beat has slowed. We need to get her out of those wet clothes."

Bella's condition baffled me. What could be the cause of her sudden illness? Heat was suddenly surrounding the two of us as Bella curled herself closer to me. Her voice was as soft as a rose petal as she spoke.

"I just need some rest, used…to much energy today. I'll be fine."

Glancing down at her I brushed a stray strand of dark hair out of her face. Carlisle's thoughts hit me.

'_We should put her somewhere warm to rest then.'_

Thunder rumbled some where off in the distance. Then, almost as if in response, little streams of electricity seemed to crackle around Bella and then died down to nothing. It was clear to everyone that Bella had no plans of leaving my arms. As her grip tightened on my shirt; the sound of fabric tearing was clear to all of us.

Twilight had come and gone before I was able to gently lay her down on my couch. She called for her mother once as she slept before she called out for me. I wasn't sure how long I had been watching her sleep. Time completely eluded me; I could only guess it had been a while. Alice stood in my doorway watching me.

"She should be more comfortable in a few hours. I ordered a bed for her to sleep on."

I watched as Alice's eyes glazed over and she frowned at me.

"What is it Alice, did you just see something?"

She shook her head, "No, it's what I don't see. Bella's future just vanished - almost as if she disappeared."

I felt my body stiffen at hearing Alice's words. Before I could dwell on what I had just learned I heard Carlisle and Jasper call me with their thoughts.

'_Edward, could you come here, please?'_

'_We have uncovered something you might want to know.'_

I was reluctant to leave Bella's side, causing a war with my human side and the monster within me. The human part of me that Bella had awakened didn't want to leave her. The monster however vowed that she was safe; there was no way for her to be harmed.

**O**nce I was in Carlisle's office, Jasper lifted his head to look at me.

'_We've think we found information on what kind of immortal Bella is. She's a Guardian.'_

My eye brows rose in wonder at hearing this.

"A Guardian? I didn't think they really existed."

"None of us did son. Everything we have found seems to fit Bella; the electricity and the fierceness of the storm when she was upset…it all points to her being a Guardian. They are known as keepers of the earth. They are the reason humans believe in Mother Earth. They are the earth's caretakers of sorts. It says here that if a Guardian were to perish, then the area of earth they were nurturing would wither as well. "

"Does it tell you why her touches affect me the way they do?"

'_No, it does not.' Jasper and Carlisle's thoughts spoke out in unison before they _both hung their heads in disappointment.

"I figured."

I didn't mean to be cruel, but every time I learned something new about Bella Swan something else tripped me up. My nostrils flared as the scents of brine, dirt and decay reached me. I was out of the door and up the stairs before any one else.

"Bella? Bell-a!"

A growl of fury and a hiss of despair rushed from me at what I saw hovering over Bella's form. Strangely, I could not perceive its thoughts until I was in the room with it.

'_So rich…must have it...devour it whole.'_

The eyes of the humanoid creature were dark and hollow; the skin on its body was a pale, chalky yellow. The clothes on its body nothing but rags…a Vulture?

When it didn't register my presence I realized that it couldn't. It preyed on the living, I wasn't really alive. All of the creature's focus was on Bella.

'_So rich…so pure… never…no, never seen anything like it before.'_

The Vulture's heinous thoughts led me back to the day in Port Angeles and the drunken college boys and how they planned to violate Bella. This time the feral growl that erupted from me startled not only the Vulture, but me as well. The color that had been in Bella's skin was fading, taking on a ghostly appearance.

I felt myself shiver as I realized that thing was _touching _her – violating her in its own sick way. She was mine! There was no argument about that inside of me anymore.

If this thing wanted an immortal, I could only hope that it would find me hard to shallow. I paid my family's thoughts little heed as I launched my cold hard body at the offending creature.

**(A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I have updated. **

**I hope everyone found this chapter to their liking.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**


	11. What's Mine Is Not Yours

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership of the characters from Twilight that Right goes solely to Stephenie Meyer.

**Rated M**

**AU Story**

**Summary: **_When I first caught her scent, I turned my wanting into hate. Later as my cold yet sparkling hand touched her warm skin, sunlight steamed through the trees making her skin glow as golden as the sun. It was the day that secrets where spilled and lives changed forever. I had at last found a reason for my eternal life, someone who understood my pain._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Last Time: **_

_**Edward's POV**_

"_That was what I figured."_

_I didn't mean to be cruel; every time I learned something new about Bella Swan something else tripped me up. My nostrils flared as the scents of brine, dirt and decay reached me. I was out of the door and up the stairs before any one else._

"_Bella, Bell-a!"_

_A growl of fury and a hiss of despair rushed from me at what I saw. I could not perceive its thoughts until I was in the room with it._

'_So rich must have it, devour it whole.'_

_Its eyes were dark and hollow; the skin on its body was a pale yellow and chalky. The clothes on its body were nothing but rags, a vulture._

_When it didn't seem to register my presence I realized that it couldn't I wasn't really alive. All of the creature's focus was on Bella._

'_So rich, so pure, never, no never seen anything like it before.'_

_The Vulture's thoughts led me back to the day in Port Angeles and the drunken college boys and what they had wanted to do to Bella. This time the feral growl that erupted from me startled not only the Vulture, but me as well. The color that had been in Bella's skin was fading. Her skin was taking on a ghostly appearance._

_I felt myself shiver as I realized that thing was touching __her__. She was mine; there was no argument about that inside myself anymore. If this thing wanted an immortal, I could only hope that it found me hard to shallow. I paid my family's thoughts with little heed, as I launched my cold hard body at the offending creature._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 11: What's Mine is Not Yours**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Edward's POV**

**M**y ears were focused on Bella's heart beat, it was slower then what it had ever been. Carlisle seemed to understand my worry but then it could just be his compassion to help. Knowing that Carlisle would do what ever he could to help Bella. I turned my complete focus on the creature before me.

It registered my intent and turn to run. I however was too quick for it. The sound of our bodies hitting one another was a mixer of rocks hitting a tree and bark being ripped from the trunk. It was also followed by the sound of breaking glass. We were both in the air for several seconds before our feet hit the ground.

The vulture let lose its own feral cry once our feet touched down on the ground. The remaining dead leaves from last fall crunched beneath us as I launched myself at the vulture pinning him to the ground. Never before in my existent had I ever felt the way I did now. I had seen it in the rest of my family. I have even experienced it from Carlisle as he had tried his best to protect me from myself those first few years.

I had more then my family to protect. I at last had someone to call my own. And this thing that now lay pinned beneath my rock hard form. Had tried to take it from me there was no way for me to rationalize. The predator in me was ready to kill; only this time it wouldn't be for surviving; it would be to just kill something in order to make sure she was safe.

I bared my teeth at him, and wrapped my cold stone hard hands around his neck. Preparing to either break it or to see if this creature breathed as Bella did and like my family and I pretended too. My eyes widened as the vulture's papery skin started to flake off at my touch until there was nothing left but what seemed to be like an exoskeleton of the creature; to which my body crushed most of.

In that moment I realized just how little I knew about the other supernatural creatures I shared this world with. I was going to have to learn a lot more about it all if I was ever going to keep Alice's vision from coming true.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Carlisle POV**

**I **drew in a surprised breath as I looked at Bella's pale form. The only times I had seen someone so pale, was someone of my own kind or a human who was about to pass away. All these years of medical training and I was at a loss as to what to do to help her. How did one replace one's life essence?

There was a strange snap of electricity that appeared the second our skin touched. Pulling my hand back in surprise, I was greeted by my wife's worried voice.

"Carlisle dear, what is it, what's wrong?"

How did I answer her, when I couldn't even answer that for myself? Then I realized that I couldn't give her an answer. I was just finding it hard to believe myself.

"I don't know, I wish I did, I wish I knew what to do to help her."

Never before had I ever seen anything like it. Well, no, that's not true; I had seen something similar before. I could rationalize what the Vulture had been doing to Bella. Very much in the same way fleas or ticks prey on their host; if their host was small and weak. Or if their numbers are too high for the animal to fight; then the animal soon became weak from the blood lose.

If the animal was severely anemic, then I suppose a blood transfusion would be done. Seeing how I had never studied veterinary medicine. I was grasping at straw as I moved along. What could I possibly use as an energy source that would return the life energy that was stolen; without killing Bella in the process?

Electricity was the first thought to come to my mind. I quickly shook it from my mind. It couldn't be done gently and I lacked the supplies to keep it at a safe level for Bella.

I didn't have the ability to read thoughts like Edward. I was however, keenly aware of his presence beside me.

"There has to be something we can do? It can't end like this Carlisle. It just can't.

The dismay in Edward's voice tore at my silent heart. I was at a loss for the first time in ninety years as to what to say to him.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Edward POV**

**N**o, it couldn't end like this. The second I understood what the vulture meant to do to Bella; something primal awaken inside of me. She was mine, and mine alone. I wasn't going to share her with anyone. I seemed to be at war with myself yet again; forcing myself away, then closer only to repeat the cycle once again.

I just stood there at first, waiting and watching Carlisle. Even though all of us were able to hear Bella's weakened pulse. All of these years of living among human had him doing things like lifting her wrist to check her pulse.

The minute that Alice's new vision assaulted my mind I felt myself stiffen. It couldn't end like that as much as I had fought it in the beginning. My resolve to stay away from her was gone now. The only thing I wanted now was forever. I needed to be with her, I wanted to going on watching her sleep at night whenever she felt the need for sleep. I wanted to take her to dinner and watch her eat, as I pretended to eat.

The biggest thing that I realized now was that I needed forever with her. Images from Bella's story earlier caused me to cringe. She couldn't just crumble into dust, it just wasn't fair.

"There has to be something we can do? It can't end like this Carlisle. It just can't."

I didn't want to hear the sigh that Carlisle gave off when he was defeated. I didn't want to hear his words of defeat echo the same defeat as his sigh.

'_Edward, I'm so sorry son. I don't know what else to do. Rest is the only thing I can think of but…'_

"Don't. Don't think it and don't even say it. I wanted nothing to do with her from the first day I met her. You, Esme, Alice, even you Jaz pushed me to stay in Forks and get to know her. Now the four of you are just going to throw in the towel. You wouldn't allow me to do such a thing, so what makes you think, I will let you off as easy?"

Carlisle may have given up on what to do for her. I however, wasn't even close. There was just too much I had yet to experience with Bella. There were still questions that I had yet to find the answers to about her and about us. Just what was it she invoked inside of me when she touched me?

God how I wanted to experience what I had with her last night, again and again. As much as I had sworn to myself that I would fix it and we wouldn't do such a thing again until we were married. I had bitten into the forbidden fruit last night. And now I wanted another bite and then another.

My desire to be closer to her was growing to the point that soon I was standing right next to her. A small part of me warned against touching her skin to my own. The larger part seemed to be trying to seduce me into touching her. I was now a drug addict in the worst way. Not only was I addicted to the sweet scent of her blood. I was quickly finding out that I was now starting to crave the warm to hot tingle her touch caused to spread across my cold hard skin.

I wasn't even aware that I had reached out and touched Bella; until their gasps not only echoed in the room but my head as well. The spark of electricity at our touch was stronger now. Even I was surprised by it; I soon found my eyes drifting to her pale peach lips.

A memory of last night drifted through my mind. Bella's lips had been a light pink last night and as soft as the petals of a rose. In a brief moment I felt as if Bella and I had stumbled into the pages of Sleeping Beauty. The one that came to mind was The Brother's Grimm book of fairy tales. Their stories were a little darker then most and seemed to fit Bella and me most.

She was the light and I was the deep darkness that surrounded her. The pulled toward Bella was growing stronger. Try as I might I couldn't pull my eyes from her lips. The sound of my family's thoughts was soon nonsexist. There was only Bella, only me.

My hard cold lips, embrace her soft cool lips and the world fell away from me like broken glass. Even in her sleep like state I felt a hot tingle race across my lips. There was a moment where I could no longer tell the burning in my throat from the flames that seemed to be licking across my skin.

There was no response from Bella at first and then I felt her lips press hungrily against my own. As my body seemly became engulfed in flames; my lips never parted from hers. As the flames continued to race across my skin, I suddenly felt myself being pulled into whatever dream world Bella was in now.

The feeling and experience was very strange to me. I hadn't slept in centuries and then I suddenly found myself in a place that I could not explain any other way then a dream. Gone were the walls and the bed Bella was laying on. My family was no longer there as well. It was also then that I noticed that not only was the bed missing, so was Bella.

"Bella?"

The minute Bella's name slipped from my mouth. The mist that seemed to be clinging to me parted, allowing me to see what was in front of me. Bella was sitting a few feet from me, yet there was something off about her posture. It was then that I realized that Bella was crying again. Only this time the tears she was shredding were normal tears, no flowers sprung from the ground, and no crystals bounced across the ground.

I decided it was best to take some slow measured steps as I approached her. Before I could get any closer Bella turned to look at me. My silent heart ached as I watched her wipe away her tears.

It was then that a question slipped past my lips, "Bella, where are we exactly?"

She gave me a weak smile, as she looked up at me.

"Well, you've always wanted to know what was on my mind. So here we are, this is a place that only exists in my mind. It's where I come to talk with my mom when I'm confused."

Bella then grew silent.

"Bella, what is it?"

Her breath became shaky as she pulled in a breath.

"They're gone. I thought they would be here and they're not. What if today is the last time I ever get to see them?"

Kneeling down in front of her, I let a sigh pass from my lips.

"Bella, none of this is your fault."

She however, shook her head in disagreement. Bella then stood up and walked away from me. Something else came to mind as I watched her stare out at the misty horizon.

"How did we get here, Bella? Are you doing this?"

Her answer was so soft I almost didn't hear it.

"Yes, I am. This is apart of you too. We have this connection now. It started the first day when you brushed by me."

Before I could ask how or why Bella stopped me.

"I can't tell you how or why I know any of this."

Bella was staring right at me now. Her deep dark soulful eyes where locked with my topaz colored ones. There was so much hurt in her eyes. It wasn't the pain of loosing a family member; but the hurt of loosing apart of oneself.

Nothing would have been strong enough, to brace me for what Bella was about to say to me.

"I'm no good for you, Edward."

"Don't be so ridiculous." I had been hoping for my voice to sound angry. Instead it just ended up sounding like I was begging her to stay. "Bella, you've become the best part of my existence.

There was something hiding in her eyes, though no more tears fell from them.

"Rosalie is right. I'll only cause your family more trouble and pain. I don't belong in your world."

Didn't belong in my world, what in the hell was she talking about?

The stunned looked on my face must have been something. A small smile etched across her lips before fading. The center of her bottom lip was swollen from her biting down on it.

"Bella, you are in my world."

Her mahogany locks bounced as she shook her head again.

"No, I'm not. You're family has worked very hard to live in the world with humans. My attacker today reminded me that I'll never be able to pretend to be human anymore. Besides that won't be the last vulture to come after me. It won't even be the last attempt. If its not the vultures, something else will be after me."

I was completely shell-shocked by her words. It was then something else she said came to mind. '_Rosalie is right. I'll only cause your family more trouble and pain.'_

"I really don't care about how Rosalie feels about all of this. You are apart of the family now. You're apart of me now, there would be no meaning to my life. Without you it would be like I never existed."

There had been a time when I had told Carlisle that my life had been fine without Bella and now she was the one trying to leave me.

"No, Bella, no you can't leave me. You have to stay with me. You can't go, you just can't. You have changed me so much. There is no way for me to go on existing without you."

I jumped as I heard the slowing of a heartbeat inside my ears. Bella started to fade slightly in front of me. A sudden warning snapped free inside of my brain. Bella was dying just like in her story.

"NO, don't go Bella. If you go then I will be following soon after."

"Edward, I can't let you do that."

"Then fight, live, tell me what to do. Just promise me you'll stay."

Bella seemed to be thinking things through before speaking.

"There is a way, but there is no way to go back, completely."

I truly would do whatever she wanted all she had to do was tell me. When she told me in more detail I froze for a second.

"Bind yourself to me. The first day and a half you'll be a living immortal. Then once the binding is over you'll be just as you are now."

'_A living immortal could I really do that to my family? Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and even Emmett would understand. Rosalie, what would she do if I chose this? It wasn't a mortal body but it would be pretty damn close to being human. I didn't care what Rosalie thought or felt. If binding myself and sharing my essence with Bella helped her heal then I'll jump through that fire.'_

The sound of Bella's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Edward?"

I snapped my head toward Bella's voice.

"I'll do it Bella. Is it very painful, I mean will it cause you any pain?"

Bella just shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine. It could be a little painful for you. I'm only half-immortal."

I nodded my answer to her. I was taken by surprise when Bella was suddenly in front of me.

"What needs to be done first? Is there something I need to do?"

"Just stay still, and don't move."

Bella's lips captured mine taking me by surprise. I felt something warm trickle down my throat. As our kiss slowly intensified, I gripped her waist to pull her closer. My hands were exploring her body as something warm trickled down my throat once more.

One of the thoughts that ran through my head as I held her to me was a warning.

'_What is mine is not yours, if you want my Bella. Then you will have to go through me and my family.'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's a cliffhanger. Sorry about the late chapter, this chapter was hard to write. I had it written and then I deleted it and started over. So I do hope this chapter managed to pique your interest again.**

**Oh My Goddess, My Heart is up for the Heatwave Award for my Chapter 7 as part of the Shimmer Awards wish me luck.**

**Shimmerawards(dot)webs(dot)com**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**


	12. Honey of Thy Breath

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership of the characters from Twilight that Right goes solely to Stephenie Meyer.

**Rated M**

**AU Story**

**WARNING: Slightly sweet at the end of this chapter.**

**Summary: **_When I first caught her scent, I turned my wanting into hate. Later as my cold yet sparkling hand touched her warm skin, sunlight steamed through the trees making her skin glow as golden as the sun. It was the day that secrets where spilled and lives changed forever. I had at last found a reason for my eternal life, someone who understood my pain._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Last Time: **_

_**Edward's POV**_

_I snapped my head toward Bella's voice._

"_I'll do it Bella. Is it very painful, I mean will it cause you any pain?"_

_Bella just shook her head._

"_No, I'll be fine. It could be a little painful for you. I'm only half-immortal."_

_I nodded my answer to her. I was taken by surprise when Bella was suddenly in front of me._

"_What needs to be done first? Is there something I need to do?"_

"_Just stay still, and don't move."_

_Bella's lips captured mine taking me by surprise. I felt something warm trickle down my throat. As our kiss slowly intensified, I gripped her waist to pull her closer. My hands were exploring her body as something warm trickled down my throat once more._

_One of the thoughts that ran through my head as I held her to me was a warning._

'_What is mine is not yours, if you want my Bella. Then you will have to go through me and my family.'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**Chapter 12: Honey of Thy Breath**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Edward POV**

**I **knew what the warm sweetness was that was running down my throat. I knew all to well what it was. Yet there was no frenzy to have it, to take it all. The monster inside me seemed to be ebbing, has if being chained and locked away.

Panic filled me first, oh god had I lost it and just didn't know it? No we were still kissing. However the sweet yet coopery taste of her blood still coated the back of my throat. Bella shifted slightly in front of me. A strange thrumming sound was echoing in my ears. The sound of it excited me, making me deepen my kiss with Bella.

Suddenly, pain shot through my chest and a strange vertigo seemed to sink its claws into my brain. It was in that small second, before darkness claimed me that I realized that my mind was now as silent as Bella's. My family's worried thoughts no longer echoed in my head. I was a living immortal, and very much more like a human.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

'_Edward you need to wake up, now. Your family is glaring daggers at me again. Well only some of them.'_

'_Bella?'_

'_Yes, Edward it's me.'_

'_I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine?'_

'_Yep.'_

'_How is that possible?'_

'_It's a side effect of the binding. Its telekinesis, most living immortals share it with their other half. It will most likely fade with everything else in a day and a half. I'll leave you to your thoughts for now. Just don't take to long.'_

Thirty-six hours.

Thirty-six hours, of what?

Thirty-six hours, of terror? My family, were all vampires. How would they react toward me, hate, fear, sadness or would they be overjoyed? What would Carlisle think?

Thirty-six hours, of bliss with Bella knowing that I was just as warm and soft as her body, with the same strength.

There was a burning sensation in my lungs now, causing my lungs to pull in a quick needed breath. I need to breath, it wasn't so I could blend in, and it was so I could function. A rapid beating like the fast wings of a humming bird sound in my ears again. That fact alone caused me to gasp in wonder. Not before I heard Carlisle's frantic voice.

"Edward, son can you hear me. Are you all right?"

His words were soon followed by Esme's voice and then Alice.

"Carlisle, is he going to be okay? What's that strange sound in almost sounds like…"

Esme's words trailed off as Alice gasp.

"Edward, he's…his heart is beating now, he's human."

Every muscle in my body seemed to be screaming at me. A moan slipped unwilling from my lips. As I started to slowly open my eyes. The world in front of me was blurry and unfocused. The familiar hum of my family's thoughts in my head was still non-existed.

Blinking my eyes a few times and everything started to come into focus. Carlisle was leaning over me. I realized that I was sitting on his lap, I shivered at his touched. Before I could speak, I saw a sparkle of hurt in Carlisle's eyes.

He however, just continued to stare at me. I knew that look; it was the one he gave me when he wanted to tell me something in private.

"Carlisle, I can't read your thoughts any more. You are going to have to say what's on your mind out loud."

I gave him a small smile as I laid my warm hand over his stone cold skin.

"How did this happen, Edward? I never thought I would ever see green in your eyes again. There are green tints reflecting through the gold."

I did my best to sit up more, but the effort was grueling. My eyes were still slightly golden, yet green as well. It wasn't what I had expected Carlisle to say; though I'm not really sure what I expected.

"It was my choice. Bella was dying. I couldn't lose her. So I let her bind herself to me."

As I shifted myself in Carlisle's arms, I noticed that the rest of my family had back away toward the door. There was no need for my talent of reading mind, to know why they had done so. Their thoughts shone bright in their shocked eyes. They were afraid that they would hurt me.

Wanting to do something to help calm them; I said the first thing that came to mind.

"It's not permanent, thirty-six hours and then I'll be back to normal."

I sighed to myself. Normal, what was that anyway? Could I really call what I was normal? Yes, because I had been a vampire. As much as I loathed it, it had become a normal way of existing to me. And now, what was I?

In a sudden blur I felt something hard and cold wrapping its self around me. After several seconds I realized what (or rather who it was).

"Alice, you're…hugging a little too hard," was my breathless response.

It wasn't that she was hurting me. In fact, it really didn't hurt at all. It just made breathing difficult. I felt more then really saw her movement; which was a little unsettling to me. There was so much that I was used to and now it was gone.

First, I no longer had the ability to read thoughts anymore. Second, I could no longer see as clears as I once had. And third there was a part of me that wondered what else I would no longer be able to do- would I inherit new skills?

There was one thing that I was sure of; I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Bella Swan. I had known all of that before, now however now everything else seemed common place. As I let my gaze drift over toward Bella. I realized I had been a fool for trying to run from her.

'_Bella, are you awake? Bella?'_

When I was greeted with silence I couldn't help but smile. I then took in the fact that the color seemed to be returning to her skin. Bella's cheeks were flushed a little pink now and her lips had a light red coloring to them now.

I allowed a sigh to slip from my lips, as I gazed at her. The action caused me to wince has a dull ache filled my lungs. The action didn't go unmissed by Carlisle.

"Are you all right Edward? Is something causing you pain?"

As I turned to look at Carlisle, I realized that the room was now voided of the rest of my family.

"Its nothing really, the pain is in my lungs. It's not a bother really; I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

For the first time since I had been thrusted into my unnatural life. I felt an uneasiness, fall around Carlisle and myself. I had been sure of my decision to bind myself to Bella, at first. And now I wasn't so sure. What was I suppose to do while I waited for Bella to recover completely? Where was I supposed to go?

I was suddenly unsure of my choice now. There was one thing that bothered me the most. The question continued to tug at the corner of my brain. I was glad to see that my thought processing was the same as it was before the binding. Perhaps, that was the reason for all the questions in my head.

"What does this do to us? I'm not like you anymore. So does that mean you're no longer my father?"

I felt my throat close up on me and it started to ache. My eyes started to burn and then my vision started to blur. It took my twenty seconds longer to realize that I was on the verge of crying in front of Carlisle.

"Are you upset with me? I know everyone else is. I'm sure Rosalie is. Jaz and Emmett are probably wounded, though I'm sure I hurt you and Esme the most."

I became over whelmed by all of the different emotions that were crashing down on me. It was like centuries of feelings were suddenly trying to drown me, right in front of Carlisle. I suddenly felt as if I was suffocating.

It suddenly seemed like to much work to stay upright. Almost as if my body was too heavy for me to hold up on its own. I barely noticed someone gently embracing me. I picked up Carlisle's firm but gentle voice first.

"Shh, it's all right. You will forever, be my son, Edward, always."

I was wrapped up in his cold hard embrace, and yet it brought to me comfort I had not felt since I was a small human by. The clarity I had of all of my memories even my human one was amazing. I was pulled from my thoughts as cool slim finger brush across my cheek, taking the wetness that had been there with it.

A smaller hand rested gently on my shoulder. I knew right way that it was Esme. My brain then registered something else. I had been crying, real tears. At the sound of Esme's soft gasp, Carlisle and I both turned our heads to see the cause of her distress. Esme's was gazing down at the finger she had used to wipe away my tears. There perched on the end of her finger was a small diamond like drop.

My eyes must have spoken volume to Esme. In what wasn't even a second, the small diamond was forgotten as she sat down and gently wrapped around Carlisle and me.

"Carlisle's right. No matter what happens, you will always be our son. No harm will come to you while I'm here. I won't allow it."

Just from hearing those words pass through Esme's lips I felt like the world had just been lifted off of my shoulders. Only to feel like another weight had taken its place. I was suddenly so tired. And as strange as it might sound it was strangely warm being in Carlisle and Esme's arms.

I can not recall if I dreamt, I do recall drifting off to sleep. At first I fought it; I felt it would be another betrayal to my family, if I allowed myself to sleep. I sadly lost that battle. I was startled awake some hours later. Taking in my surrounding I realized I was in my room. Bella was still resting on my couch.

One thing seemed to elude me. Why was Bella up so much higher then I was? I felt air stir the hair on top of my head as someone sighed. I looked down and realized that I was laying in someone lap. The arms encircling me were covered in a light blue sweater I knew well.

"Carlisle?"

His response to my question was a slow drawn out sigh.

"Hmmm, what is it, son."

"Was I really sleeping?"

"You were indeed."

I blinked my eyes a few times to focus my eyes better.

"How longer was I out?"

"Just for an hour and fifteen minutes, it really wasn't that long."

"What about, Bella?"

Carlisle's voice remained steady and soft as he spoke to me.

"She is still resting, her heart and respiration rate have returned to what I calculated to be normal for her. Bella's color seems to be normal now too."

I then remembered that someone else had been in the room, when I drifted off.

"Esme."

I felt more then saw Carlisle's lips pull up into a smile.

"Well, she's off trying to find something for you to eat. Your stomach was growling a few seconds before you woke up. Alice went with her; it will be quite interesting to see what they come back with, for you."

Food, real food, I had completely forgotten about that. Bella ate food, just like a human would and now I required it as well. I tried to recall a memory of what food tasted like. I couldn't come up with any.

"Maybe, I should wait for Bella to wake up before I eat."

My stomach however disagreed with my idea. I was rather, embarrassed by the loud growl that gurgled from my stomach. Carlisle looked down at me in surprise; his stunning topaz eyes were wide. Right before, a warm airy chuckle escaped him. Carlisle's laughter was soon joined by another, only this laughter was even softer, I had only heard it once before; in the woods with…

"Bella."

Her name was like sweet honey on my lips. Mmmm, honey that was something I would have to taste.

'_Thank god, you're awake, you're okay.'_

I heard laughter again but this time it was in my head.

'_Yes, I'm awake and I'm fine now thanks to you.'_

Her voice then became serious and sadder when she spoke.

'_There is so much for you to adjust to, only to have it taken from you again. You've already lost two hours. We're down to thirty-four hours now.'_

'_It's fine Bella, really. In the end I'll still have you.'_

Something shone deep in her eyes, something a kin to doubt. I however, didn't get a chance to say anything to Bella, before Alice came bouncing into the room. She reached out and grabbed, Bella's hand in her left and mine in her right before, pulling us from the room.

"Come on you two, Esme and I got the two of you all kinds of things to try."

She then wrinkled up her little nose as she spoke.

I couldn't stop the smile, or the soft chuckle that escaped me, at the sight of her wrinkled nose.

"Not that I want to eat any of it. But we figured the two of you would enjoy it. The rest of us are going to go hunting, so don't wait up for us."

I was surprised that Alice said nothing at my laughter. The only things she did was merrily start to skip from the kitchen, she looked over her shoulder to wink at me as she left.

"Well, it looks like we're on our own so to speak."

Alice had not been exaggerating, when she had said they had gotten us all kinds of food to try.

"Bella, we'll never eat all of this."

Bella turned her head to the side as if she was giving what I had just said some thought.

"No, maybe not, but we'll get close. I have a pretty hi metabolize. So I'm pretty sure you do too."

The kitchen was full of different kinds of food. The smell of the chinese food was tantalizing. It was a vegetable lo mien, the sauce that covered the soft noodles was out of this world.

Wondering what food Bella had decided on next, I set the box of lo mien down along with my chopsticks. And went to see what else my mother and sister had gotten for us. As I looked around, I noticed that Bella had already found the sweet nectar that my taste buds were begging to taste, the honey.

My eyes seemed to be frozen on Bella; as I watched her place honey on her finger. Only to very slowly place it to her lips to gently lick the honey from it. As approached Bella, my voice was so gruff sounding it even sounded strange to me.

"Mind if I have some too, love?"

"Sure."

It started as a soft teasing motion; ours lips, seemingly doing a dance of their, own making. As my tongue gently tasted the honey that still lingered on her lips. It was sinfully sweet, smooth and yet thick, a sudden memory of having honey on toast on a Sunday morning, flickered through my head.

I pull away from Bella, to look into her deep brown eyes. As I lower myself down, to capture her lips again. A strawberry is suddenly dangling in front of me. There was no need for me to question Bella about the fruit. She meant for me to eat it. Taking the strawberry between I bit down on it, allowing its sweet juices to slide down my throat.

What must have been an hour later, I found myself sitting Indian style on the bed that Alice had just bought for Bella. The paper, from a Chips Ahoy carton lay on the bed. I was enjoying the sweet, yet slightly bitter taste of a chocolate covered strawberry; it was then followed by a chocolate covered marshmallow.

Chocolate, was truly one of the most sinful things humans had ever discovered. I had tried a cup of tea, and lemonade, and milk. Now we sat on the bed with a tub of vanilla ice cream and a jar of peanut butter.

Bella giggled as a piece of my ice cream slid off my spoon, and hit my chest. I shivered at the touch.

"Ah that's a little on the cold side."

Bella giggled at me, "Of course, silly that's why it's called ice cream."

I was already becoming custom to Bella's little habit, of spooning ice cream into a bowl. Than spooning Peanut butter on top, and then pouring chocolate syrup, adding whip cream on top. I however would top mine off by drizzling honey on top of the whipped cream.

Honey was fast becoming my favorite human food. It reminded me just how sweet, my Bella was. As I was helping Bella clean up, my cell phone started to buzz, and vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from Alice

We'll be back, tomorrow at noon.

So you two enjoy yourselves and have fun.

Once the kitchen was clean and the trash was taken out. Bella turned and looked at me.

"It's hard to believe that four more hours have gone by already. That just leaves us with thirty hours left."

I relished the feeling of our warm skin touching as I pulled her into my arms.

"Let's not dwell on how much time has already passed. We should just live in the moment, while we have it."

As I was trying to sooth Bella's fears, I did little for my own. The only thing I was sure of was that I would never forget this time with her.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N: Okay, so what did you think? Edward still has thirty hours let until the effects of the binding with Bella wears off. What could have Alice's message mean?**

**Ok, there wasn't any lemon in this chapter because I was afraid of upsetting people. So, my lovely readers, Yay or Nay to a nice lemon in the next chapter?**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**


	13. Forbidden Fruit

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership of the characters from Twilight that Right goes solely to Stephenie Meyer.

**Rated M**

**AU Story**

**Summary: **_When I first caught her scent, I turned my wanting into hate. Later as my cold yet sparkling hand touched her warm skin, sunlight steamed through the trees making her skin glow as golden as the sun. It was the day that secrets where spilled and lives changed forever. I had at last found a reason for my eternal life, someone who understood my pain._

_

* * *

_

_**Last Time: **_

_**Edward's POV**_

_I was already becoming custom to Bella's little habit, of spooning ice cream into a bowl. Than spooning Peanut butter on top, and then pouring chocolate syrup, adding whip cream on top. I however would top mine off by drizzling honey on top of the whipped cream._

_Honey was fast becoming my favorite human food. It reminded me just how sweet, my Bella was. As I was helping Bella clean up, my cell phone started to buzz, and vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from Alice_

_We'll be back, tomorrow at noon._

_So you two enjoy yourselves and have fun._

_Once the kitchen was clean and the trash was taken out. Bella turned and looked at me._

"_It's hard to believe that four more hours have gone by already. That just leaves us with thirty hours left."_

_I relished the feeling of our warm skin touching as I pulled her into my arms._

"_Let's not dwell on how much time has already passed. We should just live in the moment, while we have it."_

_As I was trying to sooth Bella's fears, I did little for my own. The only thing I was sure of was that I would never forget this time with her._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Forbidden Fruit **

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Edward POV**

I did not miss having to have a human moment to myself. I would not miss it, when my time as a human was up. I would however miss the warm softness of my own skin. When I had awaked this morning, I had thought perhaps that the evening before had been nothing but a dream. My body however quickly reminded me that it had not. After relieving myself, I decided upon taking a shower. After nearly burning myself trying to get the water at a comfortable temperature; I was in awe at the feel of the water as it ran across my skin. The feeling was sensational, never before had taking a shower been so invigorating.

I had never felt like this while taking a shower before. The feel of the water running down my stone like skin had been completely different. I couldn't really think of anything I could compare to it, seeing that I'd never experience anything like it before. Shutting off the water, I stepped from the shower grabbed the nearest towel and began to dry off. Securing the light gray towel around my waist, I walked out of the bathroom and back down the hall to my room.

I stood in the doorway for awhile, watching the beauty that was Bella sleep. Our night of slumber had cut my _human_ time with Bella to twenty-six hours and counting. From my place in the doorway I could still feel the pull towards her. I remembered that hours ago, before my change I had consumed some of Bella's blood. Warmth filled my stomach almost as if her blood was still in me and it ached to be with her again.

'_Bella, are you awake?'_

Silence was the only thing that greeted me. My mind kept wondering what it would be like to caress her warm milky skin with my own warmth. I stifled a low moan as I felt myself harden at the thought. My arousal increased when Bella moaned lightly almost as if it was a response to my own. I realized then that she was feeling my arousal, and I was feeling hers coupled against my own.

I couldn't keep myself from wondering, if this would remain once I was no longer part human? It was something I knew I was going to have to ask Bella soon.

'_Edward?'_

Hearing Bella's voice in my head I knew that she was no longer sleeping. The rustling of the sheets only confirmed it. I looked up to see Bella sitting up in bed; her mahogany mane was wild around her head.

'_Bella,'_

The invisible cord that seemed to be attached to us tightened pulling me father into the room. I didn't understand it at first; I then realized that the cord had to have something to do with the bond I'd agreed to. I was soon standing beside the bed. Bella's dark soulful eyes locked with my golden-emerald ones.

An aching feeling seemed to fill me. My senses were telling me that it had always been there. I however, had never paid it any mind.

'_I want to touch you, Bella. May I?'_

Her response in my head was almost a whisper.

'_Yes, I want to do the same.'_

The need I had for her now was completely different from what I had felt the first time. It was as if my life needed her near in order to continue. Bringing myself, onto the bed I brought a hand up and caressed her left cheek. Leaning down, I gently led her soft warm lips to my own. Capturing them is a fiery kiss, I allowed myself to explore more of her with no worry of causing her harm.

The curve and softness of her breast, to the curve and feel of her hips nothing was out of my reach. Removing my lips from hers, I moved to place a kiss to her neck, my tongue slipped out to taste the salty yet sweet taste of her buttery skin. From her neck, I moved down to kiss the tops of each of her breast. I then used my tongue to tease her nipples until they were taut and hard. A soft moan escaped Bella's lips as I slowly brought a hand up to kneed one of her breast. My other hand seemed to have a mind of its own. It traveled from her breast bone to her navel before exploring lower.

Bella pulled in a breath as two of my fingers stroked her clitoris. She threw her head back on the pillow. She arched her back with each caress of my fingers, Bella moaned slowly, as she slowly whispered my name.

"Yes, oh yes, Edward."

She was wet and ready for me. My member was already swollen and hard it ached to be wrapped within her warm folds. As her flowery scent mixed with the sweet scent of her arousal; I knew I had to taste her. Bella sucked in another breath as I plunged two fingers deep into her core; her sweet juices eagerly flowed over them.

Bella's voice was just a whisper as she spoke.

"Ed-ward, I want you inside me. I want to feel you cum within me. I've been this close to coming so soon before."

She was about to have an orgasm without me. The first time we had made love I had held back. It had made no different to me that she was half a goddess the other half of her was human, which meant that I could hurt her. Now however, it was as if we were equals. There was no need to rein in the lust, and pure wanting I craved to have.

Bella's hot folds tightened over my fingers again. She was doing her best to hold on and wait for me to join her. Slipping my fingers from with in her I licked them clean, her taste was as if the gods themselves had handed me a cup of their rich nectar.

Her dark eyes were glazed over with passion. As our lips met, she slipped her tongue into my mouth and explored every inch of it. I allowed my walls to crumble just this one time. The monster was caged and chained downed. I didn't have to worry about my venom causing harm to her because it no longer existed.

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist as I guided my erection to the gateway to her core. Our lips stifled each others moans as I gently entered her. Her body had healed everything from our first encounter. As I moved in deeper, I felt her hymen give way and wondered if it would always happen.

"_No, never again after this, you are the one I have been looking for. You complete me."_

After all of my years of safe guarding myself from my families intimate thoughts. Telling them that I didn't mind being alone. I had lied, for I had craved it just as much as my bloodlust demand I have blood.

My ordered thoughts gave away for an instant as I picked up the rhythm Bella was creating with her hips. Her knees seemed to grip my backside for support as I increased the speed of my thrust in time with her movements. The deeper my thrust the closer she was to reaching her climax.

With each scream of my name, my erection grew tighter. This time it was me who was crying out her name.

"Oh, Bella, yes, god yes!"

As her warm folds tightened around my cock more I feel myself reaching my breaking point. Bella arched her back as continued to move as one. She seemed to know that I was reaching my end.

"Bel-la."

When I reached the hilt of my orgasm, I release my seed into her core. Bella had reached her climax as well. For the first time in my existence I was physically spent. Our bodies glistened from the excision of our activity. Our breaths were coming out in soft pants.

Bella's stamina seemed to know no bounds. I had ten more orgasms, while Bella met me at nine. The last one had lasted a glorious 5 minutes. She drifted off into slumber wrapped within my arms. My hands rested at her waist, we were alike and so different at the same time. I couldn't help but wonder if we had created a child on this night. My eyes glanced at the clock; it was five in the afternoon. We had spent the entire day in bed, making love. I had only twenty hours left, as a human hybrid.

I was afraid to sleep, sleeping would dwindle my worry free time with Bella. I knew there would be no fighting it the steady beating our hearts and the softness of her breaths were slowly lulling me to sleep.

Hours later, the sweet scent of strawberry, cream and sugary waffles awoke me from my wonderful dreams of last night. As I sat up in bed I noticed that Bella was no longer in bed with me. Meaning, of course that she was the cause of the delicious aromas that were drifting upstairs.

After taking a quick shower, I made my way down the stairs. Bella was gliding around the kitchen. It was a sight I knew that I would never try of.

"What is all this for?"

Bella looked up from her work and beamed a smile at me.

"Just, because I wanted to."

I knew the real reason--because my time-- as a hybrid was shorter. It diminished as the smallest second ticked by. I was more aware of time now then I had ever been. One bite of the forbidden fruit and I wanted another, and another until nothing but the seed remained.

"If being at least half human is such a accelerating for you; imagine what it's like for the mortals who get a taste of being a god."

Bella's words brought out a curiosity in me I didn't even know resided within me.

"There have been humans who have consumed your kind's blood to become immortals? Bella, if I were to…"

She however didn't let me finish.

"No Edward, my blood wouldn't do it. It's not strong enough. Even if I could do it, I wouldn't do it, not like that. So please, Edward, don't ask it of me."

Bella's words were like having cold water splashed in my face. I had completely lost all of my good sense. The faces of my family swam inside my head. All of these years, I had blamed my selfishness on the fact that I was a monster. The truth stared me in the face now. The blood crazed monster had nothing to do with it. I was just selfish in general.

"Bella I…"

My words were cut off as a strawberry was put in my mouth.

"Discussion closed and no apologizes needed. You sir have been asleep for almost six hours leaving you with fourteen and a half hours left. It's twelve in the morning right now, meaning that we have seven hours until the sun rises."

As delicious as the breakfast Bella had prepared smelled. It wasn't food I was craving. I wanted to taste the salty sweetness of her skin again.

"I can think of something to do to tide use over until the sun rises."

Bella giggled as I made my way towards her.

"Edward, we're in your family's kitchen."

I captured Bella's lips within my own.

"I can- assure- you- that Rosalie- and Emmett- have- done- much worse."

'_As long as we leave the furniture in one piece, I don't think Esme or Carlisle will mind.'_

'_It just doesn't feel right. Doing it here, it's not ours.'_

'That my love is where you would be wrong. We all help Carlisle and Esme pay for the house we plan on living in."

The food sat forgotten, as I lifted Bella into my arms and carried her up the stair bridal style.

"Then a change of scenery it is."

Bella Swan had become the one piece of forbidden fruit; I would always want more of.

"_Thy beauty is more then skin, it is eternal." -unpublished quote from Lost Soul_

* * *

**A/N: Here is Chapter 13 I know it is a little short, but I hope you enjoyed the little bit of lemon in it.**

**Oh, the Shimmer Awards is doing a challenge round. Go to shimmerawards(dot)webs(dot)com and check out the Cullen Challenge.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**


	14. Blooded

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership of the characters from Twilight that Right goes solely to Stephenie Meyer.

**Rated M**

**AU Story**

**Summary: **_When I first caught her scent, I turned my wanting into hate. Later as my cold yet sparkling hand touched her warm skin, sunlight steamed through the trees making her skin glow as golden as the sun. It was the day that secrets where spilled and lives changed forever. I had at last found a reason for my eternal life, someone who understood my pain._

_**Last Time: **_

**Edward POV**

_Bella giggled as I made my way towards her. _

_"Edward, we're in your family's kitchen." _

_I captured Bella's lips within my own. _

_"I can- assure- you- that Rosalie- and Emmett- have- done- much worse." _

_'__As long as we leave the furniture in one piece, I don't think Esme or Carlisle will mind.'_

_'__It just doesn't feel right. Doing it here, it's not ours.'_

_'That my love is where you would be wrong. We all help Carlisle and Esme pay for the house we plan on living in." _

_The food sat forgotten, as I lifted Bella into my arms and carried her up the stair bridal style. _

_"Then a change of scenery it is." _

_Bella Swan had become the one piece of forbidden fruit; I would always want more of._

**Chapter 14: Blooded **

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Bella POV **

I drifted off to sleep to the feel of Edward's soft cool lips. The sound of Edward's heart thumbing in his chest was an oddity to hear. Deep within me, I realize that Edward was mine now, my claim on him was more then wedding vows, or the words mate, or husband. My blood twined the two of us together now. There was so much for me to show him and for me to learn from him.

What I needed now was guidance from my mother. Since the day that the vulture had attacked, I had not been able to contact her or Phil in anyway. I needed to know that they were safe, how could I move on with my life if I didn't know that the three of them were safe. Slipping out of bed, I pulled a robe over myself as I made my way to the bathroom.

There was only one other way, I knew to get touch with my mother. Plugging up the tub, I turned on the water, added a drop of lavender and sprinkled a mixer of freesia, rose, and lilac petals to the water. Shutting off the water, I knelt down in front of the tub and closed my eyes.

Once my breathing became relaxed without opening my eyes. I reached out with my right pointer finger and touched the water, I felt the water ripple under my finger. As I thought about how much I needed to speak to my mother. A few seconds later I could hear Renee calling my name.

"**Bella, Bella is that you."**

Opening my eyes slowly, I came face to face with the reflection of my mother.

"Mom, you're here. Are you all right, what about the baby and Phil?"

It felt good to hear my mom's laughter.

"**Stop being such a worry wart Bella. We're all safe and well and in two more months you'll be a big sister."**

Hearing my mother's words I relaxed. They were safe and for that I was glad. Now that I knew how safe they were I could ask her the questions I had racing around inside my head.

"**Bella, what is it?"**

Pulling in a breath I then exhaled slowly.

"It's about Edward and me. We've bonded on a psychic level as well as physical level."

"**Bella, I understand what you mean by physical level, but what do you mean when you say you bonded on a physic level."**

I knew what her reaction would be when I told her, what I meant by physic level.

"I was dying; Edward wanted to do something to help me. So I let him have some of my blood. The effects are starting to fade. He only has sixteen hours left as a human."

I expected her to answer me right away, but she didn't.

"**Oh Bella, I can't say I'm angry that he saved your life. This however will be a big adjustment for Edward. There will be no going back completely."**

Shaking my head I stared at my mother for a second.

"Mom, what do you mean this is going to be a big adjustment for Edward?"

"**What I mean sweetie, is that Edward won't go back to being cold and hard. The craving of food will fade and he may feel like he is on fire again for a brief time. His heart however will continue to beat within his chest. You've blooded him, my sweet girl."**

I'm not sure when what my mother had just said to me sunk in. If what my mom was telling me was true then I had changed Edward's place in his family forever.

"**Bella, have you told him? Bella are you even listening?"**

I didn't hear what my mother was saying to me.

"I didn't know any of that if I had I would have never even mentioned it…" Allowing my voice trail off at the end in answer to my mother.

"**Bella, you can't dwell on the what ifs. Just talk to him, let Edward know what is going to be happening. If the two of you are truly meant to be then he will adjust to things. I'm sorry for never explaining this to you Bella. I just never thought you would need to know it."**

After giving what mom had just said some thought, I managed a small smile.

"You know, you're right mom. Thanks, I feel a lot better now."

"**Any time sweetie I'm sorry if we scared you, by not answering your call sooner. I need to go now sweetheart, we'll talk again soon. I love you."**

Talking with my mother, helped calm my nerves, to the point where I felt like I would be all right talking to Edward now.

"I love you too, mom." I said while blowing her a kiss.

After draining the water out of the tub, I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. My eyes drifted to the clock. Six hours, I had spent six hours, talking to my mother. Leaving Edward with only ten hours left as a human. There was no fighting the fear of rejection that I was feeling. What would I do if Edward ended up hating me for blooding him? Then there was his family, how would they feel about Edward constant heart beat?

Opening the fridge door, I plucked an apple out of the crisper draw. Just as I was turning the sound of Edward's voice startled me.

"So this is where you disappeared to."

"Oh, Edward you scared me."

He chuckled lightly at me as he caught my apple in mid-air as it fell.

"We have to stop meeting like this."

I shivered as Edward wet warm lips, kissed and teased the nape of my neck. I moaned lightly at his feathery touch. Edward was becoming very skilled with his lips as well as his hands.

"Edward, there is something I need to tell you."

He however, only continued his assault on my neck.

"It can wait, I want to enjoy touching every inch of you with my own soft hands."

Guilt started to fill my stomach; time itself seemed to be ticking by faster instead of slower. The electricity that sparked and trail down our skin as we touched had my senses reeling. I soon threw caution away and forgot what was going to happen, allowing myself to get lost in the now.

Edward's lips soon found mine as our body entwined. Our lips seemed to feverishly search for each other. Once found, it seemed as if heaven had swept down and embraced us in its arms.

His hands gripped my rear to lift me up onto the table. Not once did the connection of our lips break. Somehow in the middle of it all I manage to find the control to stop.

"Edward, no wait…stop. I really have to talk to you about something."

Pulling away from Edward seemed to have gotten his attention; allowing the serious Edward to come back.

"Bella, what is it? What could you, have to tell me that is so important that you can't wait awhile to tell me."

Swallowing once, I then inhaled deeply before beginning.

"It's about the bonding."

Why was it so hard to tell Edward what I wanted too? I'll tell you why, it was those smoldering golden eyes of his. The flecks of emerald in them only made them shimmer more. As he leaned into me, I was keenly aware of the scent of lilac and honey. His velvet voice had a huskiness to it.

"Really, and what could you have to tell me about our bond that would make it more important then our time together?"

I could do this. I could be honest with Edward.

"Well you see I talked with my mother this morning."

Edward smiled at me. "Really that's wonderful love. Is she and her family, well?"

Why did he have to ask that just as I was working up the nerve?

"They're good."

He just continued to smile at me.

"I'm sorry, I interrupted you. You were saying Bella?"

_Find your nerve again and just tell him. You're not a child any more._

"Yes, Bella please tell me, you're starting to worry me."

"Edward, I _blooded_, you. Only I didn't know that that was what I was doing at the time. My mother, Renee left some things out, thinking she was protecting me."

Edward raised an eye brow at me as he stared at me.

"Okay, so you blooded me. What's so important about that Bella?"

Pulling my bottom lip into my mouth I started to bite it.

"Bella, could you not do that. It makes me want to devour you."

I felt my heart beat speed up at hearing his words. It was now or never.

"Well, the thing is, when your hunger for human food is gone. Your heart will continue to beat for the end of time. It turns out that that's what happens when my kind bonds with a vampire."

I was waiting for Edward to start yelling at me, but the words never came. He just looked thoughtful.

"Bella, why are you frightened? If this is the path that is meant for me, then I will take it as long as I can remain with you."

My heart beat sped up more as his smoldering golden eyes locked with mine once more. I stifled a moan as his arousal coursed through me from the spark of our touch. His warm skin felt cool against my own heated flesh. Before I had time to speak, I was in Edward's arms and we were back in our room.

His tongue slid down my neck and he nipped at the pulse in my neck. My breathing had turned into small pants and I feel myself grow wet for him. I bite my lip, trying to stifle back another moan.

"Relax, Bella, I've waited a century to have you. Now what did I say about biting your lip? Now I'll have to taste it for myself."

Edward's lips captured mine within them; he sucks gently on my lip, taking in the small swell of blood that beaded up on it.

"You taste, like heaven Bella."

He moved from my lips to trail his tongue down my neck. I moaned in response as my body answered by arching my back. I tried to talk to him as he continued to leave cool, warm kisses down my body.

"Edward, ah…we should really talk…oh goddess yes."

Edward's ministrations were mind blowing. I then realized that he was stroking my clit, how did I miss him moving from my neck, to my breast, to him pleasuring and tempting my clits. I was lost, in each one of his gentle touches.

'_He's taking this better then I thought he would.'_

I had pulled my shield up, a little hoping it would block me just for a few seconds. It worked for a little. while before Edward's own thoughts jiggled inside my mind.

'_Bella, what are you thinking about that you don't want me to hear?' he questioned._

"Nothing." I blurted out loud.

"Bella," his voice was serious when he said my name.

As much as I wanted too I couldn't stop the sudden flow of tears as they cascaded down my cheeks. The only sound was the gentle chatter of my now jeweled tears. It was sooner followed by the soothing velvet voice of Edward.

"What is it love, what has you so upset? Why won't you let me hear your thoughts now? Each one of your thoughts is a gift to me."

Though they were soft he words only made me cry harder. Four hours, of peace was all he would have before the pain of the fire would take hold of his heart. Not to bring him death, but a renewed life.

The very thought of the pain he would feel tore at me heart and soul. If I shared my thoughts then he would see that I didn't plan on him enduring the pain of burning alone.

Edward had become '_my life'_ in every sense of the word.

**A/N: Hello all RL has kept me from writing as much as I would like. I hope to find a HEA for this story by the end of the year.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Next: Chapter 15: The Burning**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**


End file.
